Arifureta : Legend Retold
by Qrow454
Summary: First story! A try of write my own version of a story I enjoyed but felt could have been a lot better. Expect world building, new elements, AU, major and minor changes. It starts almost the same like the LN but the changes start becoming noticeables the most the story advance.
1. Ordinary school day?

**Author Notes**

 **So is my first story, please be constructive with the criticism, if you have suggestions write them in the review section.**

 **I don't own Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Sakyou,**

* * *

It was Monday, again. Most people lamented the beginning of the week and the end of their glorious weekend. Hajime Nagumo was no exception. However, in his case, his depression was multiplied by the fact that school was not just a pain, but a veritable hell.

Hajime didn't liked school, it has something to do with his classmates attitude toward him.

Entering to the classroom just in time to hear the bell of the first period ring Hajime was greeted by the scornful glares of most boys and the full of contempt stares from some girls. Then in the way to his seat the most annoying guy he ever met greeted him.

"Sup, you gross otaku! Stay up all night playing video games again? I bet you were playing porn games the whole time!"

"Wow what a creep. What kind of disgusting pervert stays up all night playing porn games?"

These guys were Hiyama Daisuke (the leader) , Yoshiki Saitou, Reichi Kondou, and Shinji Nakano (the cronies). They were the main bullies Hajime had to deal in daily basis, and the principal reason he hated school.

Honestly Hajime wasn't a creep, he looked fairly average in the docile side, the definition of herbivore. Yes, he was an otaku, yes he spent all the night till the dawn playing games (no porn), sure, he wasn't the most talkative guy around, but he had no problem responding to people who talked to him. He was a quiet person overall, but not to the point where it could be considered gloomy. He just happened to have an interest in avery specific set of media—namely manga, novels, video games, and movies. But these guys try to make of him a social pariah through gossii and slander of his name and what he does in his free time.

Public opinion about otakus wasn't so positive, but the worst you normally get are a sharp glances and whispers behind your back not that kind of targeted bullying.

Hajime only sighed and took seat, the reason of most the class disdain for him lay elsewhere.

Why did they hate him so much when he isn't the kind of guy who stand out, the answer was very simple.

"Good morning, Nagumo-kun! You barely made it on time today too. I think you should at least make an effort to come earlier." One of the girls smiled softly as she walked up to Hajime. She was one of the few people in the whole school who treated him kindly, and also the reason everyone hated him.

Kaori Shirasaki, one of the most popular girls in school, and beautiful enough to be considered a goddess by many. She had sleek, black hair that went all the way down to her waist, and large alluring eyes filled with kindness. Her small nose sat perfectly upon her face, and her pink lips were the epitome of perfection.

.She always seemed to have a smile on her face, and her knack for looking after others combined with her strong sense of responsibility made her one of the most respected students at Hajime's school. Moreover, she was tolerant and understanding to a fault, to the point where no one had ever even seen her look unhappy before.

"A-Ah, good morning, Shirasaki-san." Hajime's face stiffened up as he felt the bloodthirsty glares of his fellow classmates, and he awkwardly returned Kaori's greeting.

For some reason Shirasaki had an interest in Hajime, she always greeted him when he gets to the school and tried to engage in conversations with him. Honestly Hajime doesn't know the reason behind her behavior, the thought of Shirasaki having a crush on him crossed his mind once before disregard it for being too absurd. Yet the fact was that Shirasaki Kaori was his only ally and friend in school, even if such a friend was the cause of Hajime unwanted attention.

The moment Hajime finished his conversation with Kaori, three new people walked up to them. They'd been watching the two of them like vultures, waiting for him to finish talking.

"Looking after him again, Kaori? You're really too nice for your own good."

"Seriously. Talking to a failure like him's a total waste of time."

"Good morning, Nagumo-kun. Must be rough staying up that late every day."

The only one who greeted him out of the three was Yaegashi Shizuku, Kaori's best friend. Shizuku's black hair was tied back in her trademark ponytail. Her almond shaped eyes give her a rather sharp look, but deep within her gaze dwelled a kindnessthat made her seem cool rather than cold.

Standing 172 centimeters tall, she was a good deal taller than most of the other girls in his class. That, combined with her well-built body, made her seem like a dignified samurai. And samurai made for a rather apt analogy as her family actually ran a dojo that taught the Yaegashi style, and Shizuku herself was a peerless swords woman who'd never lost a single kendo tournament. In fact, she'd been featured in magazines before and had a rather rabid fanbase. The press even took to calling her the modern samurai beauty.

The guy who'd greeted Kaori with that rather cliched line about her kindness was Kouki Amanogawa. He was perfect in almost every way. Great at sports, handsome, and had outstanding grades to boot. Even his name sounded heroic. Written with the characters for "light" and "radiance," it gave off a rather dazzling impression.

He had flowing brown hair, soft features, stood 180 centimeters tall, and despite his slender frame still had noticeable muscles. He was kind to everyone he met, and had a strong sense of justice (or so he thought anyway).

Like Shizuku, he'd attended the Yaegashi dojo since he was in elementary school and was skilled enough to have competed in national tournaments. He and Shizuku were childhood friends. Dozens of girls had fallen for him, but because he was always hanging around Shizuku and Kaori, very few had ever worked up the courage to confess. However, he still received at least two confessions a month from girls that didn't go to Hajime's school. A real Casanova through and through.

The last guy, who'd lazily added on his own comments to Kouki's line, was Ryutarou Sakagami, Kouki's best friend. Ryutarou had short, trimmed hair and a gaze that seemed at once both cheerful and stern. He stood 190 centimeters tall, and had a massive, bear-like frame. As his build suggested, he was a musclehead who didn't have much delicacy.

Because of his love for hard work and hot-blooded actions, he disliked Hajime, who spent all his time in school sleeping. Ryutarou gave Hajime no more than a single glance before huffing disdainfully and ignoring him.

"Good morning Yaegashi-san, Amanogawa-kun, and Sakagami-kun. Heh, well, you know what they say, you reap what you sow. It's my own fault for staying up all the time." Hajime smiled wryly as he greeted Shizuku and the others. The two guys glared daggers at him, their eyes all but screaming, "What gives you the right to talk to Yaegashi-san so casually like that, huh!?" Shizuku was nearly as popular as Kaori, after all.

"If you realize it's a problem, shouldn't you try and fix it? I don't think it's fair to Kaori to keep letting her spoil you. She doesn't have time to always be looking after you either." Kouki warned Hajime sternly.

It is pretty obvious that Kouki didn't like Hajime. In his mind Hajime was a lazy student with no redeeming qualities that abused Kaori's kindness and wasted her time. Kouki was the the kind of person who always thinks he is right, so Hajime shut his mouth and say nothing.

Besides, there was really nothing to "fix." Hajime had already decided to make his hobbies the centerpiece of his life. His father was a game designer and his mother a shoujo manga author, so he worked part-time at both their workplaces to gain experience in the field. With his experience and interests, most employers were interested in him as he required no extra training, and his plans for the future were all perfectly laid out.

Hajime firmly believed he was taking his life seriously already, which was why he saw no need to change his habits regardless of what anyone said to him. And if Kaori hadn't started poking her nose into his affairs, he would have been able to quietly graduate school without attracting any attention to himself.

"Yeah, I guess. Ahaha…" Which was why Hajime simply tried to laugh off Kouki's words. But, of course, Kaori doesn't know how to read the atmosphere.

"What are you talking about, Kouki-kun? I'm talking to Nagumo-kun because I want to." The male portion of the class send their envious and some venomous stares to Hajime.

"Huh...? Ah, I see, you are really too kind Kaori"

Apparently Kouki interpreted that as Kaori not wanting to hurt Hajime feels. Though Amanagowa Kouki was perfect in various fields, he had a big flaw. Namely, he was too convinced of his own righteousness to see the big picture of the things. At this point try to reasoning with him would be useless so Hajime didn't even make the effort, he just moved his attention to somewhere else.

"I'm sorry about that. They don't mean any harm by it…" Shizuku quietly apologized to Hajime, as she was the only one present that was astute enough to grasp everyone's feelings. Hajime simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled wryly in response.

Then, the bell signaling the start of classes finally rang, and the teacher walked into the classroom. The teacher began the morning announcements, seemingly too used to the turbulent atmosphere in the classroom to care. Then, as always, Hajime drifted off to dreamland as class began.

Kaori smiled as she saw Hajime slumber. Shizuku stared at him, amazed, and mused that Hajime was quite the celebrity in a certain sense. The guys all scoffed at him while the rest of the girls stared, gazes full of scorn.

After a while, the classroom began to grow noisy again. As a habitual classroom napper, Hajime's body had naturally attuned itself to know when to wake up. Which was why his hazy consciousness was able to discern from the surrounding noise that it was lunchtime.

Hajime rummaged through his bag and brought out his lunch, a simple meal that could be finished in ten seconds, but still fully sated him. It seemed that most of the lunch buying group had already left for the cafeteria, as there were some people missing from the classroom.

A majority of people in Hajime's class usually brought their own lunch, though, which was why around two thirds of the class still remained. Additionally, it seemed that some of the students had questions for the fourth period social studies teacher, Aiko Hatayama, and were milling about the teacher's podium.

Sluuurp! Gulp! Having finished recharging his energy in just ten seconds, Hajime laid back down on his desk, planning to get some more shut-eye. However, the school goddess, perhaps more of a devil in Hajime's case, smiled happily as she scooted her seat closer to his, preventing him from returning to his slumber.

Normally he would've quickly eaten his lunch and bolted out of the classroom to find a secluded place for his afternoon nap, but two straight days of all-nighters had apparently taken their toll on him.

"That's rare, Nagumo-kun. You're still in the classroom. Did you not bring a lunch? If you'd like, you can have some of mine." As the frigid atmosphere descended upon the classroom once more Hajime screamed internally.

I'm tired a yer shit, his exasperated mind screamed out in some strange dialect.

"Ah, thanks for the invitation, Shirasaki-san. But I've already finished eating my lunch, so why not eat with Amanogawa-kun instead?" He showed Kaori the remnants of his packaged lunch as he said that.

"Huh!? That's all you had for lunch? That won't do at all, you need to eat a proper meal! Here, I'll give you some of mine!"

The situation worsened. Seeing no escape from the future beat, and making his mind Hajime decided to accept her goodwill, but before he could say anything they were aproached by Kouki and Ryutaro.

"Kaori, let's all eat lunch together. It seems that Nagumo needs some more sleep. And I won't allow anyone to eat Kaori's delicious handmade lunch while half-asleep!" Kouki flashed Kaori a dazzling smile as he said that pretentious line, but Kaori simply looked puzzled. Kaori was a bit slow, or rather just an airhead, so Kouki's handsome guy appeal was lost on her.

"Huh? Why do I need your permission to share my lunch, Kouki-kun?" Shizuku let out an involuntary snicker as she heard Kaori ask that question in such an earnest manner.

Kouki began laughing awkwardly and tried to change the subject, but the important point was that the four most famous people in school were sitting together with Hajime and the rest of the class was not at all happy about it. Hajime sighed deeply and continued grumbling to himself.

I wish these guys would all just get summoned to another world or something. I mean, just look at them, they even feel like the kind of group that'd get sent to another world. Can't some god or princess or priestess or something just summon them away from here? Trying to escape from reality, Hajime sent his thoughts out to whatever other worlds were out there. He stood up and was about to give his usual evasive answer, when suddenly he froze.

There was a glowing silver circle engraved with various geometric patterns glowing in front of Hajime, at Kouki's feet.

The rest ofthe students all saw the strange circle as well. Everyone was frozen in place, staring at the weird glowing pattern that, for lack of a better word, looked just like a magic circle.

The magic circle began to glow brighter and brighter, until its light enveloped the entire classroom. The circle itself began expanding as well, and when it finally grew big enough to cover Hajime's feet, everyone finally became unfrozen and started panicking. Aiko-sensei, who had remained in the classroom, yelled "Everyone! Get out of the classroom!" at the same time the magic circle flared up in a brilliant explosion of light.

After a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes, the light finally began to fade, and color returned to the classroom. However, the room was now deserted. Some chairs were knocked over, half-eaten lunchboxes were sitting on desks, and chopsticks and plastic bottles were scattered across the room. The classroom had everything still left in it except the people.


	2. Welcome to Tortus Oh Chosen Heroes!

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Hajime, who'd covered his eyes with both hands and kept them tightly shut, timidly opened his eyes. He was struck dumb at the sight of his surroundings.

The first thing his eyes registered was a massive mural. The mural, which stretched ten meters long, depicted a faintly smiling figure, whose gender seemed indeterminable, wreathed in a halo, their blond hair flowing freely behind them. Behind them in the background were plains, lakes, and mountains. The figure had both arms spread wide as if trying to grab hold of all of it. It was a truly beautiful, awe inspiring work of art. But for some reason, Hajime felt something cold in its eyes and smile and he quickly averted his gaze.

As he examined the rest of his surroundings, he quickly realized that he was in a vast chamber. The entire room was constructed of a gleaming white stone that seemed smooth to the touch. Marble, possibly. Massive pillars with sculptures carved into them rose up to the towering domed ceiling. The room resembled some sort of grand cathedral. Hajime and the others were standing atop a type of plinth located in the deepest recesses of the room. They were raised above their immediate surroundings. Hajime's classmates were all looking around dumbfounded, just like him. It looks like whatever happened had affected the entire class.

Hajime turned around, looking to see what lay behind him. As he'd expected, Kaori was slumped on the ground. She didn't seem to have any injuries, so Hajime breathed a sigh of confirming her safety, Hajime returned his gaze to the crowd of people surrounding them, who he assumed would be the ones to provide an explanation for their current situation.

Around thirty or so people were standing before the plinth Hajime and the others were on. It looked as if they were all praying, their hands crossed about their chests. They were all clad in white robes decorated with gold embroidery. At their sides were something resembling a bishop's stave.

Eventually, one of the priests stepped forward. He was an old man in his seventies, dressed even more lavishly than his peers, with a richly decorated monk's cap that stood about thirty centimeters tall.

His staff jingled as he walked, clear soothing notes reverberating throughout the halls all the while. Finally, he spoke. "Welcome to Tortus, brave heroes. It is our pleasure to welcome you here. I am the pope of the Holy Church, Ishtar Langbard. It is an honor to make your acquaintances." The old man, who called himself Ishtar, broke out into a good-natured smile. He then led the still confused group of students into another room that was furnished with numerous chairs and long tables, saying it would be easier to speak calmly there.

The new room he'd guided the students to was just as lavishly built as the first. The exemplary craftsmanship of the furniture and the tapestries hanging on the walls was evident even to the students' untrained eyes. The layout of the room implied that it was some manner of banquet hall. Aiko Hatayama and Kouki's group of four all claimed seats at the head of their respective tables, and their followers all arranged themselves around them. Hajime ended up at the very end of his table. The reason no one had made a fuss so far was because everyone was still too busy processing what had just happened. Besides, Ishtar had just said he would explain what had happened and Kouki, with his max-level charisma, had managed to calm everyone down. Aiko-sensei had tears in her eyes as she watched a student do what should have been the teacher's job.

The moment everyone had finished seating themselves, a number of carts entered the room, pushed along by a retinue of maids. Actual maids,to boot! Not those sham maids found in a certain electronics holy land, nor those old, plump maids that could still be found in various European countries. They were bona-fide maids, the kind every man dreamed of meeting!Even in such an incomprehensible situation, their insatiable curiosity and libido drove most of the boys to gaze longingly at the beautiful maids. When the girls saw how they melted over the maids, they glared at the boys in a manner cold enough to freeze hell itself. Hajime was also just about ready to ogle the maid who started serving him a drink, but he felt a glacial stare piercing his back and decided to keep his gaze fixed straight ahead. After a moment, he risked a glance back in the direction he'd felt the stare from, only to see Kaori beaming happily at him. He decided to pretend he'd never felt anything odd.

Ishtar finally began talking once everyone had been served their refreshments.

"Now then, I am certain you all must be feeling very confused about the situation you've found yourselves in. I shall explain everything, starting from the beginning. All I ask is that you hear me out until the end."

Ishtar's explanation was so generic and unreasonable that it seemed as if it'd come out of a fantasy book template. In short, this was what he said— First, that this world was called Tortus, the continent Fendahan. There were various races and sentient beings who lived here. Humans controlled the Northern side of the continent while devils the Southern side. The other races weren't so numerous and lived in small groups spread by all the continent except by Fae Bergen a city made by an alliance of races in the middle of Haltina Woods in the Eastern side.

Humans and devils had a strained relationship, having been at war for hundreds of years. Though devils lacked the sheer numbers humans possessed, their individual strength far surpassed that of most humans, balancing out the difference nicely. Both sides were currently locked in a stalemate, and a major battle hadn't broken out in decades. However, there had been disturbing movements among the demons as of late. Namely, a sudden increase in the number of tamed monsters. Monsters were supposedly wild animals that have undergone a magical metamorphosis after having the ambient mana poured into them. Though it seemed that humans had yet to fully understand the biology of monsters, so they weren't quite sure. They were apparently very powerful and even capable of using abilities unique to them. Also they attacked any other being close to them, specially sentient beings, what made them a serious threat.

Monsters were very difficult of control. Humans who could were rare and at their best could tame a dozen of weak monsters or one particular strong monster. Devils however knew more about monsters than the human did and most of them were able of tame monsters, but only two or three because even tamed monsters still wished for the lives of all sentient.

Now, the situation had changed, reports about devils commanding hundreds of monsters and marauding the border of their territory, the number of monsters growing in each report. Which meant that the only advantage the humans had over the demons, numbers, had been eliminated. As such, humans faced an unprecedented crisis that threatened the existence of their very race.

"The one who summoned you all here was the blessed lord, Ehit. He is the guardian deity of us humans, and the one true god of the Holy Church. The supreme ruler who created the world itself. I suspect Lord Ehit grew aware of our plight. He realized that humanity was doomed to annihilation, so he summoned you here in order to prevent such a disaster. You heroes are humans chosen by our god, blessed by him, and therefore carry within you strength that surpasses the humans of this world."

Ishtar paused for a moment before continuing hesitantly. "Or at least, that is what was shown to me in a divine revelation."

"Regardless, I implore you all to do as Lord Ehit has willed you. Please, defeat the demons and save the human race from destruction." He seemed almost in a trance as he said that. He had to have been remembering the time he received that divine revelation.

According to Ishtar, over 80% of humans revered the creator god Ehit, and those who received his divine visions were without exception given high-ranking positions in the Holy Church. While Hajime was mulling over how twisted a world must be for people to happily believe in "the will of god" without question, and how dangerous such a belief was, someone stood up and began hotly protesting Ishtar's words. That someone was the teacher Aiko.

"You can't possibly be serious! You're telling children to go fight in a war!? That's absolutely unacceptable! As a teacher, I cannot allow it! Send us back right this instant! These kids all have families back home who must be worried sick! You can't just kidnap them like this!" Each of her words dripped with rather evident anger.

Aiko, the mid-twenties social studies teacher, was very popular with the kids. She stood only 140 centimeters tall, with a baby face and her hair kept in a neat bob cut. Her childlike appearance, and her tendency to run around doing everything she could for the sake of her students, though most of her efforts were for naught, had endeared her to many. The gap between how hard she tried and how helpful she actually ended up being had made most of the students see her as a kid that needed to be protected more than an adult to be respected. Many of them had taken to calling her by the nickname Ai-chan, though she always grew angry when they did. Since she was aiming to be a respected teacher, she disliked being called by familiar nicknames. This time too, she flared up at Ishtar to protest the unreasonable forced summoning in order to look like a proper teacher. Unfortunately, the students regarded her the same as always, thinking something to the effect of "Look, Ai-chan's at it again. Always trying so hard," as she tore into Ishtar. However, Ishtar's next words froze everyone's blood cold.

"I understand your feelings, however… I am unable to return you to your world at present."

Silence filled the room. The oppressive atmosphere was felt by everyone present. They all stared at Ishtar blankly, unable to properly process what he had just said.

"Wh-What do you mean… you're unable!? If you called us here, you should be able to send us back, shouldn't you!?" Aiko-sensei screamed loudly.

"As I stated earlier, it is Lord Ehit who summoned you here. The only reason we were in that room at all was to greet you heroes, and to offer up our prayers to Lord Ehit. We humans do not possess the power to interfere with other worlds, so whether or not you can return also depends on his will."

"N-No way…" Aiko slumped back into her chair, all the strength drained out of her. The other students all started yelling as the truth of Ishtar's words sank in.

"You've gotta be kidding me? What do you mean we can't go back!?"

"You can't do this! Please, just send us back somehow!"

"A war!? You can't be serious! Take us the fuck back right now!"

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

The entire class fell into a panic. Hajime was shaken by this development as well, but because he was an otaku, he had at least seen countless books and games that had the same premise. Which was why he was able to determine that it was not the worst possible scenario, and that was the reason he was at least somewhat calmer than the other students. For reference, the worst case scenario he was imagining was the one in which they all got summoned as said nothing and silently watched on as all of the students panicked. Though Ishtar was silent, Hajime could see the contempt hidden within the depths of the old man's eyes. Hajime presumed he was thinking "These people were chosen by god, why are they not rejoicing?" or something along those lines.

Kouki stood up amidst the hysterical group of students and slammed his fist down onto the table with a bang. That managed to get the attention of most of them. Once he had confirmed that everyone's eyes were on him, Kouki began speaking.

"Everyone, there's no point in complaining to Ishtar. There's nothing he can do about it now. And… And I, at least, have decided to stand and fight. These people are in trouble and might be annihilated. Knowing that, how can I possibly leave them to such a tragic fate? And besides, if we've been summoned here to save humanity, it's possible we'll be allowed to go back once we've saved them… Well, Ishtar-san? Do you think that's possible?"

"It is as you say. Lord Ehit is not so unkind that he would ignore a request from his chosen heroes."

"And we've all gained some amazing powers, right? Ever since I arrived here, it's felt like I've somehow grown way stronger."

"Yes, that is correct. Lord Ehit choose you all and give you the power to save humanity on this time of crisis."

"Alright, then we should be fine. I'm going to fight. If we save everyone, then we can go home. So just you watch! I'm going to save everyone, including us!" Kouki clenches his fists tightly as he proclaimed his noble intentions, flashing an almost sickeningly dazzling smile at the end.

Kouki charisma kicked in and the students suddenly felt hope and regained the composure, all their attention was in Amanogawa who was now unofficially recognized as the leader of the class.

"Heh, I knew you'd say that. Still, I'd be worried letting you go off on your own… Which is why I'm coming with you."

"Ryutarou…"

"Looks like that's the only choice we have right now. It pisses me off that we don't get any real say in the matter, but… I'll help too."

"Shizuku…"

"I-If Shizuku-chan's going to fight, then I will too!"

"Kaori…"

Swept along by the flow, the rest of the students naturally all agreed to fight as well. Aiko-sensei was in tears as she ran between her students, imploring them to stop. However, she was ultimately powerless, completely unable to keep Kouki's charisma from infecting them all.

In the end, everyone agreed to help fight in this world conflict. However, most students probably had no idea what war was really like, nor did they even want to fathom it. In a sense, they might have just been trying to escape from reality to preserve their own sanity.

Hajime was considering all of those factors as he observed Ishtar out of the corner of his eye. Ishtar had a rather satisfied smile on his face, something which Hajime took note of.

Ishtar had been discreetly monitoring Kouki as he had given his speech, mentally jotting down how he reacted to which words. Kouki, who had always had a strong sense of justice, had reacted quickly when Ishtar spoke of the tragedy that had befallen the human race. And Ishtar had made sure to emphasize the cruelty and brutality of the demons when he saw Kouki's reaction to his words.

After all, it was obvious that Ishtar had seen right through Kouki's personality. He had realized who among their group held the most influence.

Hajime supposed that as the top leader of a global religious institution, it stood to reason that Ishtar would be so discerning, but he still mentally filed him away as someone to watch out for.


	3. Meetings

**Chapter 3 is ready**

 **I don't own Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou**

* * *

Since they had chosen to assist the humans in their war, they now needed to learn how to fight. No matter how amazing their newfound powers were, they were still high school students that had been living in the peaceful country of Japan. It would've been impossible for them to just start fighting against demons and monsters without any training.

However, it seemed Ishtar had prepared for that eventuality as well, since he explained to the students that there were people ready to receive them in the Heiligh Kingdom. Said kingdom was apparently at the foot of the divine mountain, and the temple they were currently in was the head temple of the Holy Church that stood at its summit.

Hajime and the others headed for the temple's front gate. They were about to embark on their journey to the kingdom below. As they walked through the grand triumphal arcs that comprised the main gate of the temple, they were greeted by an endless sea of clouds. Because no one had suffered from altitude sickness, they hadn't realized they'd been up so high up. Hajime assumed that magic had something to do with making the environment around the temple habitable. They all stood in wonder as they stared at the clear blue sky and the waves of clouds sparkling in the sunlight.

Ishtar looked on proudly as everyone gawked, before urging them onward. As they made their way forward, they came upon a massive white circular pedestal that was surrounded by a fence. They walked through a lavish hallway made of the same white stone as the cathedral and stepped up onto the pedestal.

Engraved within the stone of the pedestal was a large magic circle. On the other side of the fence lay a steep drop to the clouds below, so most students huddled as close to the center of the pedestal as they could. But they were unable to restrain their curiosity, and timidly glanced around their surroundings despite their fear.

As they were looking around, the entire pedestal began gliding down toward the ground, as if attached to some invisible cable.

When they passed through the sea of clouds, the students could finally make out the ground below. Directly below them was a huge city, or rather a small kingdom. A huge castle that looked as if it were jutting out of the mountainside lay at its center, with the rest of the city spreading outward in a circle.

The capital city of Heiligh.

There was a faint glimmer barely visible in the sky, it covered the whole city in the form of a dome. That was the great barrier, an ancient artifact that had protected the capital since it was founded. Did they founded the kingdom, then they built the barrier, or the barrier was there so they built a kingdom? A mystery that still made lot of discussions for scholars of the kingdom.

The magical cable car seemingly ran from the Holy Church down to the roof of one of the castle's towers via some aerial pathway. Hajime smiled sardonically at the extravagant theatrics. The entire journey had clearly been crafted to resemble "God's disciples descending down from heaven," or some such feat. It was quite likely that with a display so ostentatious, some of the more ardent believers would come to worship not just Hajime and his companions, but the priests of the Church who had escorted them down as well.

Hajime recalled what he had read in history books about pre-war Japan. A time when religion and politics were very closely tied to each other. And it was those very ties that had brought about a great tragedy. In the end, it was quite possible that this world was even more twisted than ancient Japan was. After all, this was a world in which a supernatural being powerful enough to interfere with other worlds existed. It wouldn't have been surprising at all if the whole world literally revolved around God's will.

This entire world, including everyone's chances of returning home, all rested in the palm of God's hand. As the outline of the capital grew more detailed, Hajime felt an inexplicable sense of unease well up inside him. He shook away the oppressive thoughts and reminded himself that he had to focus on doing what he could for the time being.

The moment they landed atop the royal palace, Hajime and the others were escorted to the throne room. The hallways they passed on their way were every bit as ostentatious as the temple had been. Along the way they passed by knights, servants, maids, and government officials. Everyone who passed gazed at the students with a mixture of awe and wonder. It seemed that most people were aware of who the students were.

Hajime's sense of unease continued to increase, and he furtively followed behind everyone at the end of the procession.

Ishtar and the party of heroes finally found themselves standing before a pair of massive double doors, into which numerous beautiful designs had been engraved. Two guards were standing at attention on either side of the door, and they loudly announced the group's arrival to whomever was waiting within. Then, without waiting for a reply, they swung the doors open.

Ishtar leisurely passed through the entrance, clearly at ease. All of the students timidly followed behind him, with the exception of Kouki and his friends, who were seemingly unaffected by the splendor surrounding them.

Within the room stretched a long red carpet that ended at the far wall. At its end lay a magnificent chair—or rather throne. Standing in front of the throne was a middle aged man who radiated an aura of dignity.

Next to him was presumably the queen, and next to her were a boy and a girl, both with blond hair and striking blue eyes. The boy, who was the younger of the two, seemed no more than ten years old, while the girl must have been around fourteen or fifteen. On the left side of the carpet was a line of soldiers, all clad in armor and uniform. On the right, a line of civil officers. Altogether, there were probably around thirty people waiting in the room.

Once they were directly before the throne, Ishtar left the students and went to stand beside the king. He then proffered his hand to the king, who took it reverently and kissed it with the slightest brush of his lips. It looked like the pope was even more important than the king. Hajime sighed inwardly, as he was now certain that "God" ran the kingdom.

A flurry of self-introductions followed after that. The king's name was Eliheid S. B. Heiligh, and his wife the queen was called Luluaria. The blond boy was the prince Randel, and the girl the princess Liliana.

Then came introductions for the knight captain, the prime minister, and other important dignitaries.

The knight captain, a man called Meld Loggins, was particularly enthusiastic about met them. He presented himself with and air which seemed to say 'I want to be friends' that made most of the class relax and get along.

Finished the introductions, the king offered a feast to celebrate the Heroes Arrival, so the students took seas and tried to not embarrass themselves . Prince Randel took seat next to Kaori and passed the meal talking with with her, obviously attracted to Kaori. The boys who saw this were glaring seriously the prince while Hajime felt better with his classmates attention and jealousy in someone else and dared to hope it stayed like that. Though the chances of the ten years old prince with Kaori were very unlikely.

After they finished their meal, Hajime and the others were introduced to the instructors they would be training with. Their instructors chosen were the best of the active and retired knights and magicians of the kingdom. The king probably wanted to strengthen the relationship between the students and his kingdom for the inevitable war to come.

Once dinner and introductions were finished, everyone was led to their own individual rooms. Hajime was certain he wasn't the only one who was dumbstruck by the huge canopy bed he found in his room. The room was so luxurious that he couldn't fully relax, but he'd already experienced quite the hectic day, so he was tired.

Before sleep Hajime thought about his parents and the worried they must be about his sudden disappearance. Negative thoughts began to appear in his mind about never see them again, but Hajime dismissed such thoughts and instead tried to cheer himself with self motivation phrases. Then a wave of drowsiness hit him and decided to sleep, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly as the tension drained out of him.

* * *

"Can that group of kids really help us to win the war? They don't look like people ready for battle, instead they look like ordinary people a single soldier could kill."

"Are you doubting of Ehit-sama Eliheid, after all he has give you?"

Somewhere in the castle, two people were discussing.

"Of course not, but well, they aren't what I was expecting, honestly I am a little disappointed."

The king of Heiligh.

"They are Ehit-sama chosen and he said they would save humanity, that is the only thing should matter, now this conversation is over, you still need more faith."

"You are right, excuse me by take your time Ishtar-dono."

And the pope of the holy church.

"No problem his highness."

After their meeting Ishtar returned to the church in god mountain.

"It was done as you said Apostle-sama."

"..."

"The schedule for the training is already made and the next two weeks will be dedicated to training here before sending them to Orcus Dungeon to learn real fight."

"..."

In the chamber where the summoning of the students had place Ishtar meet with someone else.

"Apostle-sama? "

"... Ehit-sama is satisfied with your work."

"I live to make his will"

Though Ishtar said it with a straight face it was obvious the happy he was for satisfying his god.

The other person in the room remained quiet, observing him until Ishtar left the room. Then the figure banished in a flash of silver.


	4. A bad start

**Here is chapter 4. I open to ideas and opinions , so let a review if possible, maybe I miss something.**

 **Also If you want me to let descriptions type glossary, of the skills shown tell me, and I start adding, because it may turn confusing if I don't so let me know, descriptions or not.**

 **I don't own Arifureta.**

* * *

The next morning Hajime woke up under an unfamiliar ceiling in an unknown bed. Before a panic attack, the memories of the previous day came to him. He was in another world, he had to fight in a war, his fate was in the hands of a god. Depression started to invade his mind again when suddenly some knocked on the door.

Warily Hajime opened the door.

"Good morning Nagumo-kun!"

Hajime, still don't fully awake mind got dumbstruck by the unexpected sight of Shirasaki Kaori in his door, greeting him, but he quickly composed himself.

"Mo, morning Shirasaki-san, what are you doing here?" He awkwardly asked.

"The breakfast is being served and some of our classmates were still in their rooms so those awake decided to go for them and I offered to come for you" Her reply somewhat cheerful.

Hajime already could tell this day was going to be awful, it wasn't Kaori coming for him what bothered him but the jealous and envious guys that can't stand his good relationship with Kaori.

"Fine, just give me a minute."

Back to reality Hajime closed the door and put in the clothes that were in the room closet. It wasn't perfect, but he would have to use them until their hosts take their measurements and give them new clothes.

Leaving his room Kaori guided him to the dining hall where most students were already filling their stomachs. Aiko was there too, trying to act like a responsible adult by giving a lecture about table manners.

The food here wasn't so different from western cuisine, but still gave that feeling of 'foreign' some enjoy while others only were hungry and anxious.

Hajime sat at the end of the table as ever. A maid came and served him something that looked liked fried chicken with salad, bread and apple juice, the last one a choice of him.

Fortunately, nobody seemed to pay attention to him (except for Kaori), so he relaxed and ate his breakfast.

After breakfast, the class was guided toward a big open hall of the castle where their training was to start.

In the hall were the knight captain Meld and some of his soldiers.

Once the entire group was there, the soldiers gave all of them a really thin and rectangular piece of metal the size of a hand and a needle. The students were curious but supposed Meld was going to explain so stayed quiet.

"Before train, we must first know our strengths and weaknesses, to make the best of our talents and choose what areas to focus. In your hands right now, you each have a Status Plate, is an artifact that shows a person information, parameters and quantify them, also is used as a mean of identification so don't lose it. First, you must use the needles to prick your finger and drip some blood onto the plate, that will attune the artifact to you and nobody else will be able to use it." Meld casual tone and speech eased the students and they did as told.

"Now apply a little of magic power (mana) in them to them... Right, you don't know how, in that case just think in the energy inside you and in the plate." Meld hastily tried to fix his mistake by explaining to the best of his ability about mana.

Hajime focused, it was only him and the artifact, nothing else. After what felt like hours but were only five seconds Hajime felt something leaving his body and getting into the object in his hands. Suddenly the plate started to shine, the blood, slowly began to change from red to sky blue and dye the whole plate in its color.

"The color of the plate is the color of your magic and some says the soul too. Now you are registered as Heilig citizens, and have access to different facilities and places in the castle and the city with the obvious exceptions, just show your plate to the guards or whoever is in charge that moment and they will help you."

Hajime paid half his attention to Meld and the other half to his now blue status plate.

'So my mana is sky blue? Well, I suppose is a little pretty.'

Glad that his mana wasn't pitch black or anything along those lines, Hajime looked around and saw that everyone else was also busy staring at their own colors. Kouki's was predictably pure white. Ryutaro's was dark green, Shizuku's the deep blue of lapis lazuli and Kaori's a very light purple.

"I realize you're all impressed, but don't forget to check your stats, okay?" Captain Meld smiled wryly as he reminded the students to confirm their stats. His voice brought them all back to their sense and they gave Meld a brief look before hurriedly checking their stats.

Hajime returned his own gaze back down to his status plate.

* * *

 **Hajime Nagumo**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Synergist**

 **Level: 2**

* * *

'Neat, it is just like a game, wait that didn't sound good, are our lives now a game?'

Hajime stopped his train of thought and kept reading.

* * *

 **Stats**

 **HP: 56**

 **MP: 30**

 **Speed: 9**

 **Physical Strength: 6**

 **Physical Resistance: 8**

 **Magical Strength: 5**

 **Magical Resistance: 5**

* * *

'More game-like elements, this is getting more interesting'

* * *

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **Class Skills**

 **-Mineral Shaping**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

When Hajime was finishing reading the information displayed, captain Meld began to talk again.

"Everyone got a good look to their stats? Alright, let me explain them from the top. First, aside from race and age, we have class. Put simply, that refers to your natural aptitude. The more you use your class abilities, it grows, granting you more skills and other bonuses. Classes are split into combat, support and production. Soldiers, magicians, and adventurers have most of them combat classes, healers, priests, and buffers are of the support class, while civilians, like farmers, blacksmiths and cooks have production classes. Some classes are rarer than others and there exist a lot of classes, some yet unknown. If you want to learn more you can always ask some scholars, they would be more than happy of discussing history with you"

The last bit sounded like Meld had a bad experience with them.

Hajime checked again the plate. His class was Synergist, and he had Mineral Shaping. That didn't sound like a combat ability so Hajime deduced he wasn't a front liner.

Meld lecture was still going.

"Then we have the level, it is an indicator of growth potential. In other words, one's current level shows how much of their full potential they've realized. Reaching 100 generally means unlocking all of your latent potential, your stats won't increase anymore but you can keep learning skills, a cap normal humans cannot exceed. Very few people manage to make it to level 100, though."

So it wasn't exactly like a game, since raising your stats increased your level and not the other way around.

"Lastly in the first section we have title and condition, title is the role assigned to us by god or the world, we are not sure of how it works, or why, just a minority get titles. My title is 'Heilig Kingdom strongest knight' and that means what it says. Titles are gained through life experiences and reputation, so work hard and maybe you'll get a title."

Meld was presuming a little, it was understandable, after all he was the strongest knight of the kingdom.

"Condition allows you and others to know if there's something wrong with you, like being poisoned, possessed, sick, etc. It is really important, so always check your condition."

"Next… well, your stats are simply what they say they are. HP or health points is your life turned numbers, non fatal damage reduce it, and when it reach 0 you die. Fatal attacks like let say being beheaded turn your HP into 0 automatically, so avoid that kind of attacks, we can't bring back the dead." There were necromancers, but it wasn't the same, Meld wasn't fond of them, most of them were crazy, later on they turn themselves in undead and more often than not cause problems from their tombs.

The students gulped, just now they remembered the risk of fighting in a war. If they lose they die, end. Fear tried to creep in their hearts, but they remained somewhat calm.

"MP is short for magical power, mana into your body, is a energy that exist inside us and in the air itself. You can use to fuel spells, to active magic artifacts or weapons, to strengthen your body, but be careful with it, specially the mages, is your line of life, if totally spent you get mana exhaustion, a condition that reduces the amount of mana you recover over time, you feel tired and can't use spells for a time. Hmm, they are those who manageto surpass this problem but I won't explain it, a magician is more apt for this kind of thing." Meld knew how to use magic, but he wasn't a magician, he just knew the basic, better let an expert explain about magic.

The attention of the students was completely in Meld, after all who didn't dream about being a wizard and use magic, real magic no parlor tricks. Meld short explanation increased the mood of the students, now they were once again excited with the concept of wield magic.

"In short, the other stats are speed, how quick and fast you and your reflexes are. Physical Strength, how strong you are. Physical Resistance, how much sturdy your body is. Magical Strength, the force behind any magic you use. Magical Defense, like a wall that reduces the power behind magical attacks against you."

Again, like children in Christmas, the students were very excited and wanted to start training while reading again the plates in their hands. Hajime wasn't an exception, he too was ready for action, magic, adventures and more.

Hajime, having read a lot of Light Novels knew that was normal for the summoned characters to be more powerful than the average warrior of such world and only a few special antagonists like the final boss and his generals could give them problems so Hajime, was happy because for the first time in his life he was special, his mood suddenly improved.

However, at Captain Meld's next words, Hajime's smile vanished and was replaced by a cold sweat.

"With the exceptions of HP and MP, the average stats for most civilians are around 20. But you're all heroes, so you surely have far higher stats than that! Man, I'm so jealous of you guys!" Captain Meld talk

The average normal guys here had 20 for stats, Hajime looked again, yes, not even half of average. Did this mean he was less than normal?

'No, there has to be a perfect explanation for this, like is how all we start, yes that must be it, we start normal but our growth is terrific and in no time we'll surpass our instructors expectations and save all' Hajime managed to delude himself in order to protect his newly gained confidence from break.

"Your stats will naturally increase as you train, and you can also use magic or magic imbued items to raise your stats. And has been confirmed that mana passively increases stats, but it depends on the person though. Later on, you'll all get to choose equipment that corresponds to your individual stats. The items in our treasury will be yours for the taking! You're the heroes who are going to save our kingdom after all!"

Hajime furtively glanced around at the other students, noticing how everyone's eyes were sparkling as they looked at their stats. Not a single one of them was breaking out in a cold sweat like him. Suddenly he wanted to make a hole and hid in there.

"Oh yes, don't forget to report your stats to me. I'll need to know them to decide how to best train you guys."

Kouki was the first to step up and show his stats to Captain Meld.

* * *

 **Kouki Amanogawa**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Light Champion**

 **Level : 3**

 **Title: Hero**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 3000**

 **MP: 2000**

 **Speed: 85**

 **Physical Strength: 100**

 **Physical Resistance: 100**

 **Magical Strength: 70**

 **Magical Resistance: 70**

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **-Herculean Strength**

 **-Elemental Resistance (Mid)**

 **-Warrior Constitution**

 **-Regeneration (Low)**

 **-Mana Recovery (Mid)**

 **-Ehit's Mark**

 **Class Skills**

 **-Light Affinity I**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-Perception**

 **-Foresight**

 **-Limit Break**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

The very definition of cheater.

"Whoa, you really are a hero. Whe haven't started yet and you already have stats in the triple digits!" Meld praise was legit, Kouki with no training and level 3 was in raw power like a level 30 knight, no doubt about the powerful Kouki is going to be in the future. Kouki blushed after hearing Meld praising him, he honestly thought it wasn't worth that much.

Captain Meld proceeded to show Kouki's status to all the others.

"Well, you all, pay attention. Following the stats we have the skills, these are divided into two categories, body and soul. The body category takes in most of the pasive skills and are obtained through training or alter your body. The soul category then takes most of the magic related skills and are gained generally by grow as person or making deals with spiritual entities."

While Meld explained about skills, Hajime observed Kouki's status plate with such intensity it looked as if Hajime wanted to melt it with his glare. He hoped Kouki was a special case, you know, being the main character and that, but the truth was that the others, though their stats weren't as good as Kouki, were still at least the triple of average Tortus humans and had skills normally take some years of hard work to obtain.

Also, most of them had combat-class, and the few who didn't, like Kaori, were of support class. He was the only one with less than average stats and only two skills, one of them the default **Language Comprehension** and the other one was his Class Skill, which was another can of worms because he didn't know if he was support or production class, because sure as hell he wasn't of the combat class.

During Hajime mental rambling, captain Meld appeared before him and asked for his status plate. Resigned, Hajime give it to him and waited the verdict. Meld suddenly had a strained look in his face, he muttered "Did I just misread it?" and began rapping the plate with his knuckles, then shone some light on it. After staring at it for a long time, he finally returned the plate to Hajime with a complicated expression.

"Umm, well, you see… A Synergist is basically a blacksmith of sorts. They can shape and mold minerals, so they are blacksmiths and architects but not fighters." Meld gave a poor explanation about Hajime's class. Then seeing tge dejected look in Hajime face he tried to make him feel better.

"But err, well you see, hmm, combat isn't all, those of production class are the basis of any society, this kingdom included. You can't fight, but can support others and..." Captain Meld was fishing for words to say.

True, what he said was certain, but in the middle of a war, what was needed were fighters, warriors, heroes. Those of production class were important too, in a background kind of way. The warriors need, weapons, call the synergists, the warriors need food, call the farmers, the warriors need potions, call alchemists. Yes, they were important but most didn't see it.

Hajime was certain the boys in his class who all hated him would jump at this new chance to belittle him. A blacksmith or architect was clearly not a combat-based class and he highly doubted his particular skill would be of much use in battle.

Daisuke Hiyama grinned wickedly as he hollered out to Hajime,

"Hey Nagumo. Don't tell me you seriously got a production class? How's a blacksmith gonna fight monsters? Hey Meld, is this Synergist class rare?"

"Not particularly, is one of the most known production classes together with farmer, fisherman, or alchemist."

"Gimme a break, Nagumo. You're gonna fight with something like that?" Hiyama folded his arms provocatively as he said those words. As Hajime looked around, he could see that most of his classmates, the boys especially, were all laughing at him.

"Who knows. You never know until you try." Hajime tried to keep a strong front.

"Show us your stats then, if you're so confident. They better be way high to make up for your shitty job."

Hiyama had most likely already guessed Hajime's stats from Captain Meld's expression, but he simply wanted an excuse to bully Hajime some more. He possessed quite a nasty personality. His three flunkies all jeered at Hajime as well. They were the kind of stereotypical thugs that bullied the weak and groveled before the mighty.

Their actions were so clearly malicious that Kaori and Shizuku both glared at them, eyes full of disdain. Despite how smitten they were with her, none of them seemed to realize she disliked such bullying.

Hajime lazily handed his plate over to Hiyama. When he saw the stats engraved on it, Hiyama burst out laughing. He passed the plate down to his other underlings and they all sneered or laughed at Hajime as well.

"Bwahahaha… What the hell, man! You're like totally average! Actually, 20 is average, so I bet there are even kids out there stronger than you!"

"Hyahahaha, you've gotta be kidding me! This guy's not even gonna last ten minutes!"

"He'd die so fast that you couldn't even use him as a meat shield!"

The rest of the class was snickering, with Hiyama's gang laughing openly at Hajime and making fun of him for his lack of fighting potential.

Unable to stand it any longer, Kaori opened her mouth to give them a piece of her mind. But before she could get out a single word, someone else began yelling at them. That someone was Aiko-sensei.

"Hey! Stop laughing at him! I won't allow anyone to laugh at their classmates on my watch! As a teacher, I absolutely will not condone it! Now return Nagumo-kun's plate this instant!"

The boys were all taken aback by how much anger was visible in Aiko-sensei's small frame. They hurriedly returned Hajime's plate in order to avoid her wrath. Aiko-sensei turned to Hajime and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Nagumo-kun, don't worry about your job! Look, I got a production class too! And aside from my class, most of my stats are pretty average too! You're not alone!"

Aiko-sensei then showed her green colored plate to Hajime with a "Here, look!"

* * *

 **Aiko Hatayama**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 25**

 **Class: Farmer**

 **Level: 5**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 50**

 **MP: 1500**

 **Speed: 6**

 **Physical Strength: 4**

 **Physical Resistance: 5**

 **Magical Strength: 85**

 **Magical Resistance: 50**

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **Class Skills**

 **-Soil Management**

 **-Plant Appraisal**

 **-Accelerated Growth**

 **-Enhanced Growth**

 **-Selective Breeding**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-Nature's Hand**

 **-Weather Control**

 **-Mage Wisdom**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

Hajime's eyes resembled a dead fish's once he finished reading Aiko's plate.

"Huh? What's wrong, Nagumo-kun!?" Aiko asked as she shook Hajime back and forth.

It was true that her overall stats were low, and that she did not possess a combat class, but her exceptional magic stat and large number of skills meant that she would reach the level of other heroes with just a little training. And lest everyone forget, an army marches on its stomach. Aiko-sensei's job was nothing like Hajime's. His was so common that there were myriad others who were more proficient in it. In other words, even Aiko-sensei was plenty overpowered.

Hajime felt doubly betrayed for getting his hopes up even a little.

"Oh my, Ai-chan, that was the final nail in the coffin…"

"N-Nagumo-kun! Are you alright!?"

Shizuku smiled sadly as she watched Hajime shut down, while Kaori worriedly ran over to him. Aiko-sensei tilted her head in confusion. As always, she tried her best, but ended up being completely unhelpful. The students smiled at her unchanging ditziness. Aiko-sensei had managed to achieve her initial goal of preventing Hajime's bullying, but he still smiled emptily as he thought of the difficulties that lay ahead, and the treatment he would definitely receive.


	5. In a world with magic I am a squib

**This chapter and the two next are background, after that begin Orcus Dungeon and the real start of the story.**

 **I don't own Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou**

* * *

It was the afternoon of his fourth day in Tortus and Hajime was in the castle's library looking for books to read.

After the revelation of his non-existent battle power, Hajime almost gave up . He wasn't a shonen manga MC who started weak and through hard work, effort, guts and obvious plot armor became one of the strongest characters in the series. Real life didn't work that way (then again magic wasn't real and now he is in another world) , maybe, he isn't so sure anymore.

Power (or lack of it) aside, one of Hajime other problems was information, he and the others knew almost nothing about this other world. But apparently having cheat powers and ability to cast magic made you forget about the environment and the reality.

And it was a funny story, really. Yesterday they received their first lesson about magic. Hajime previous disappointment about his stats gave him the mental fortitude to endure in case this turned to be day two once again. It was just really fitting if beyond having less than average stats he couldn't cast magic.

Really, at this point Hajime suspected he was being bullied by this world 'god'. He didn't knew why but he even could imagine him, laughing at his expenses.

 **Flashback**

 _Third day's magic lesson._

 _Hajime and the others were guided to one of the most secluded rooms in the castle. The instant he got into it, Hajime felt a severe change in the atmosphere, like if he wasn't in the castle anymore. Not only him, but the others too._

 _The confused students and a teacher warily observed the room till the last inch. It was a big room. They occupied like 20% of it, another 10% was full of books, 40% was occupied by various tools, some looked familiar and others completely unknown. The rest of the room was empty._

 _"Are you done?"_

 _Their visual exploration of the room was suddenly interrupted when they heard a voice. Looking again, the empty space wasn't so empty anymore, standing there was a man. He was in his middle twenty, his hair was black and short, he had glasses, was dressed in what seemed really expensive robes obviously tailor made for him and had a large staff in his left hand._

 _It was the staff what called Hajime's attention the most. It had a length of 1.80 meters, covered in strange symbols, he couldn't tell of what it was even made, but it wasn't metal. Then in the top was a strange jewel, it looked like a ruby, but there was something else, something his normal senses couldn't feel or even begin to comprehend. Then his attention returned to the magician in the room._

 _"Hello, inter dimensional travelers, my name is Aleksander Achard, but you can call me Alek if you wish. I was called here, in order to teach you about magic because I was told that where you came from there isn't magic. Also I am curious about your world so if you feel like telling me about it I am all ears."_

 _Aleksander Achard, the strongest magician of the continent. He was respected and feared by devils and humans alike. His true age was unknown, but some says he is at least a hundred years old. His presence worked as deterrent to the war fir the last forty years, until now. Devils becoming bolder all of sudden was unexpected even for him too._

 _He was independent, he didn't serve the kingdom, but work with them when there is something that interests him. In this case the presence of otherworldly people, and the opportunity to interact with them was too good to let go, so he accepted when they asked him to train them. Of course the Earth group didn't have any way of knowing this._

 _"The basics of magic aren't so complicatd, childrens can do it so you should be able too. Now let me explain you some important facts."_

 _Alek gave then an easy of comprehend explanation obviously made for people who knew nothing about magic._

 _The main points of the lesson were in Hajime's opinion:_

 _-Magic was a form of energy manipulation were using a spell and spending mana you obtain an effect._

 _-The results are differents for each person, because of various factors like mana used, magical strength talent and others._

 _-People has certain amount of mana inside of them, that amount could be increased by training (mediation and constantly use of it), also there was abundant mana in the atmosphere that could be used for skilled magicians._

 _-In the age when gods walked among men, when monster of tremendous power roamed Tortus, magic was more powerful and humans base stats were higher. Historians were confused about facts that doesn't seem to make sense and made lots of theories. But it was true that long ago magicians were stronger than now. Lot of magic was lost, spells were forgotten and secrets were bury deep._

 _-Magic wasn't restricted by class, but those of a class, had advantage in specific fields._

 _-Although warriors could use magic, their was less versatile than a mage's._

 _-Some people had talent and others not._

 _Finishing his explanation, he revealed that the status had a magic related quantifier._

 _Apparently Meld didn't tell them about it to not spoil the surprise during the magic lesson._

 _Hajime, who was betrayed by his status plate already, wasn't so excited like the others. He lazily lifted the plate and read:_

 ** _Magic Talent: E_**

 ** _Affinity_**

 ** _None_**

 _You don't need to be a genius to imagine what the letters represent._

 _"Magic talent is how we call to the ability to wield magic that people has, it is classified in a seven tier scale, with **E** being the lowest possible and **S** the highest known, though, the scholars argued about an eight rank they call **X** where they says the gods stands. The scale is as follows:_

 _ **F: Non-existent** __(can't use normal magic)._

 _ **E: Non talented** (can sense magic but his control is next to useless)._

 _ **D: Below Average** (can use magic but only low level spells and hardly mid level spells)._

 _ **C: Average** (can use magic till mid level spells easily and high level spells with effort)._

 _ **B: Above Average** (can use high level spells with little difficulty , can use mixed spells)._

 _ **A: Prodigious** (can use easily high level spells and downgraded forbidden magic alone, can begin to create their own spells)._

 _ **S: Legendary** (has mastered forbidden spells, multi casting, advanced spell creation and all the previous but better)._

 _ **X: Divine** (UNKNOWN)."_

 _Hajime, having played lots of games could make sense of it, seeing again his status plate the E there was somewhat depressing, not a lot because he was expecting that, but it was kind of sad to be in a world with magic and can't use magic._

 _"Beastmans can't use magic so they are in the **F** scale_, _all species able to use magic are born between the **E** and **A** scale, humans in average are usually in the **C** rank, while most devils are in average within the **B** rank **,** so trying to beat devils in pure magic is a big no. Lastly someone within the **S** rank haven't been seen, in centuries, because is very difficult to reach, lots of promising magicians tried but were not able to attain the legendary rank."_

 _Hajime wasn't interested anymore, he wanted just go to his bed to sleep, awake and discover all was just a bad dream his subconscious imagined, but when his thoughts started to become dangerous his attention returned to Alek, because his explanation suddenly changed of theme._

 _"Magic talent is something you are born with, some compared it to a wall, but it isn't a wall you can't pass. It may be insanely hard, it may be time spending, it may even be not as forthcoming as some believe. But there are still magicians and warriors out there, that try very hard to break down that wall, each day of their lives, because the world is dangerous, they train, they study, they fight, because they have goals and people to protect they fight, because they want to live they fight, because they dream of a better future they fight, so now give your all, keep going and make your dreams come true with your own strength."_

 _Hajime felt as if Alek speech was aimed to him specifically, such wasn't the case, but Hajime didn't care. His thoughts realigned themselves and he decided to place a goal, a dream, an objective, he was going to live, he was going to survive all this and return with his parents to a pacific live in Earth. He wasn't going to let his obvious weakness or his jealous classmates stop him, he was going to became better, the best he can be._

 **End flashback**

After make his mind, Hajime and the others learned the basics of magic. Hajime didn't had any problem comprehending those, his problem came when it is time to use actual spells, even when the used were the low level even kids can do. While the others made a ball of fire their hand size, some even bigger, after half a minute Hajime only could lit one of his fingers in fire, the size of a lighter's. The bullies didn't waste time and started to laugh of his pathetic accomplishment.

' **E** really mean no talent.'

Anyway, Hajime was determined to be strong enough to not die at the first difficulty, but being realistic that was easier said than done. In place of berate himself for things he couldn't do he'll try first what he could do. So his first step was going to collect information and work from there on.

Such was the reason he was in the library, looking for books about history, magic, and geography.

The history books proved be too much, to begin there were hundreds and were dispersed by all the library, the worst was that lot of them had more theories than facts, of the hundreds books of history only a handful may prove useful, but Hajime decided to search them another day.

Magic books weren't difficult to find, these had their own section, so he took some books about magic for childrens. It was a little awkward and embarrassing but he wanted start for the basics.

He also found a good book about Tortus geography to read, but just starting reading it Hajime found out how much he missed Internet, computers, TV, and so on. When he returned to the reality an hour had passed.

Hajime library's adventure started like four and half, now were almost six. It was getting late and he hasn't read anything yet. He was going to stay a few hours more till eight, he already asked for his dinner delivered to his room at nine.

Hajime admonished himself by letting his mind run wild for an hour (it was a bad habit he had learn to control), and returned to the books in the table, but he couldn't concentrate. Hajime started to getting nervous, someone was observing him, not the occasional glare, but the kind that predators have when stalking their prey, discretely he tried to see behind him but it was to no avail, when he had enough he turned around but the feeling vanished.

Hajime eyes explored the room, there was nothing there. After a while he began to felt silly and blamed his overactive imagination. When he turned back to read, the sensation came back, stronger than before.

Hajime started to sweat, he was in a castle, in a library, in the night, seemingly alone, only him and this mysterious person, he was getting anxious, his best option was to withdraw to the relative security of his room. But sudden movements could make the other person in the room make something rash.

Making his best act of be calm and composed Hajime took the five books and slowly walked to the exit through the maze of shelves, the eyes of his stalker following step by step turn by turn, only when he left the library he stopped feeling observed. Hajime walked straight toward his room, briefly greeting those in his way till he reached his personal fortress (room).

Closing the door Hajime relaxed, he put the books in the empty table and threw himself in the bed. The tension in his body slowly dissipated and calm filled its place, now out of harm way and alone he can think better.

Someone was observing him with such intensity he felt like being stabbed. He managed to scape before thing could be worse, but he didn't know who was this person. He could only speculate, but what more could he do? Like that he made a list of possible suspects.

 _-Hiyama, observing him in order to know what buttons touch to make him feel bad._

 _-Same as above but now a random student._

 _-Devil Infiltrate in the castle learning about 'the heroes' and he was spying them one for one._

 _-Same as above but now the spy was another human group._

 _-A complete stranger that was there and now hate him for reasons._

 _-Prince Randell feeling jealous._

 _-Kaori?_

It was clear that he was becoming crazy. The first two were the only logical conclusions, he wasn't sure what to do about the other options, they were obviously absurd, they have been here just for three days, it was to soon for that kind of development, also the castle was super secure, no stranger was hating him for absolute no reason, and the prince Randell was a ten years old.

Finally, his last suspect, he didn't know what he was thinking, Kaori? Really? Hajime now suspected his brain was starved for decent conversation and lack of use. To be honest, Hajime didn't even wrote a reason, he just wrote her name and a '?'.

Tired of this Hajime just decided the culprit was Hiyama and be more wary of him from now on.

Three hours before dinner, Hajime took the book titled ' **Magic for dummies** ' and began reading, convincing himself that there wasn't anything embarrassing about it.

* * *

 **About OCs, the lack of characters of Arifureta made easy to use OCs for various roles, that lot of characters aren't explored and have no background allow to make them yourself**.


	6. Tour in the city

**Finally, for now I'll tell you that I am bad at writing slice of life kind of thing and describing people, buildings or places. So don't expect much from me in that areas. And that's why it took me so long to write this is kinda my weak point.**

 **Also one chapter more of info filler and then I'll begin to write in first person, longer chapters and the rating of the fic going to M because gore and swearing, etc.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Eight days have passed since the summon. In Heiligh Kingdom's capital, citizens carry out with their usual routines. Even with the threat of a war with the devil race, Heiligh people trust in that their god, Ehit, and the otherworldly heroes to protect them.

Amidst the crowd of civilians Kaori Shirasaki and Hajime Nagumo were walking together. Or to be more exact Kaori was dragging Hajime by the arm with a smile in her face. Hajime for his part only could let himself be pulled by her.

If you asked Hajime about this he would tell you with an awkward face 'this is merely two friends hanging out' if you asked Kaori she would tell you 'this is a date' with a flushed face.

Hajime could not avoid think about how this began.

 **Flashback**

 _That same morning._

 _Hajime was seated in his bed, thinking about the events of the week, what he learned in the books he read, what he doesn't know yet, and planning for the future. In Earth, he already had a plans for his life, that's why he could be lax about school. Here a war is all but guaranteed, and he has no utility in battle. Also he doesn't want to fight._

 _Hajime missed his family, and was sure the others too. The difference is, guys like Kouki, Ryutarou, and Shizuku, have power and immerse themselves in training in order to become strong enough to defeat the devils, the only way they knew to go back home. But they ignore the fact that in wars blood is spilled and people killed._

 _He isn't blind, nor is stupid, his low-average grades are because of lack of real effort, not a matter of intelligence. He knows his classmates aren't mentally ready for a war, neither is he for that matter, to kill others is an act that requires conviction they don't have or being somewhat twisted._

 _Hajime, fear the day he have to kill someone, because he won't be the same again._

 _"... Nagumo-kun." Behind him a familiar voice said._

 _Hajime did not scream like a girl and fell from his bed, it didn't happened, the giggling behind him was completely unjustified._

 _Having recognized the voice already, Hajime turned around to find that Kaori Shirasaki was indeed in his room, somehow having open his locked door. Hajime focused all of his attention on her._

 _"Shirasaki-san, what are you doing here." He wanted to know the reason behind her intrusion and decided to ignore the how she got inside._

 _Kaori seemed unsure of how to explain, but after various seconds of silence she got a determined look and answered._

 _"It's you, Nagumo-kun, since the first magic lesson you have barely gotten out of your room. You don't even leave to eat, nobody have seen you in a while (I haven't seen you)." Kaori words were true, counting the incident in the library, he just left his room twice, all his meals are brought to him by the castle's servants so he doesn't need to go to the dinning hall. He shut himself here for almost a week reading books._

 _Hajime noticed that his short term plans were all about spent more time in his room doing something, with no plans of leave the castle. He froze, suddenly realizing that he was turning into a hikikomori._

 _A new phase of depression hit Hajime._

 _But Kaori tirade was far from finished._

 _"Locking yourself in this room isn't healthy... you need help, Nagumo-kun, I am your friend, and I... I want to help you, that's why you are goingtovisitthecitywithme..." In the middle of her speech Kaori began to grow flustered and a little nervous._

 _"What?" Hajime was snapped out of his sad realization by Kaori dangerous words._

 _"I'm going to guide you through the capital, I'll show you what you missed the entire week. We'll visit lots of places, it'll be really nice. Just you and me (like a date)." Kaori heated and unilateral conversation, reached the point in which Hajime couldn't keep quiet anymore._

 _"Wait..." Was all Hajime could say before Kaori gripped his arm and yanked him out of his room._

 **Flashback End**

His mind again in the present, Hajime was slightly annoyed by the fact that Kaori was apparently physically stronger than him (then again everyone were), and worried by the consequences of his not-date with Kaori. Hiyama and his cronies weren't going to let this pass unpunished.

Hajime knew a confrontation with them was inevitable from the start, but the time spent alone in his room made him think that maybe if he stayed there... Hajime cut that thread of thought.

'It doesn't matter anymore, It was bound to happen sooner or later, right now I'll be a good friend and enjoy this while I can. I am in the city, together with a beautiful girl, a girl that is my only friend.'

Hajime decided stop thinking about what might happen for now and focus in the present. It worked, old worries slipped from his mind. Then new worries appeared.

'Should I say something? A present maybe? Where are we going? What should I do.'

Hajime had little idea about what to do. Oh, he had lots of experience, if you count Visual Novels and date simulators as experience, but he wasn't delusional enough to believe blindly in that kind of games. He decided to take the passive approach and let Kaori do most the job, after all she seemed to have all planned. Letting the girl take the initiative hurt his manly pride (not matter how little it was) but he didn't know what to do. His attention turned to the present.

In the time he spent thinking, Kaori dragged his distracted body to their first stop.

A large building with enormous open doors. People coming in and out. The Adventurer's Guild.

Hajime Otaku's soul shook. Like any fan of Isekai and Fantasy genres Hajime has imagined himself in that kind of situation. When he was summoned here with the entire class, he had big fantasies he wanted make true. Things like became an adventurer, met cute beast girls, elfs, learn magic, don't involve himself with the Demon King or the big bad, etc.

After his below than average stats, ordinary class and lack of talent for magic were revealed, some of his fantasies were crushed, later on he learned that Heiligh Kingdom and the church in particular are xenophobic, making find other races (girls) very difficult, unless he somehow manages to get to Fae Bergen in the Sea of Trees, were he would be killed, or Helscher Empire were the slavery and exploitation of demihumans is legal and the norm, but like any upstanding society member he can't avoid to dislike slavery, also, the dogma of the Empire is something along the lines of 'Power is the most important, the powerful can take what they want from the weak'. Enough to say Hajime lost any motivation to ever go there.

His last stand were the dagons, this world version of mermaids. They were a aquatic specie that lived in Erisen, a city in the western ocean. Heiligh Kingdom has an agreement with them were they don't discriminate them, nor fight with them and even help them if possible and in change the dagons trade with them.

The 85% of the sea food in all Heiligh come from Erisen, so the citizens had no problems with dagons, the church neither. Hypocrites the lots of them.

But again to reach there he would have to leave and cross a stupid desert, a stupidly hot desert filled with monsters. No thank you, the cons were more than the pros so stay was his only option. Sometimes we have to let dreams be dreams because of the wall called reality.

But that was then and this is now.

The Adventurer's Guild made Hajime feel like a kid again, he wanted get into, met the stereotypical beautiful young girl-woman receptionist, register, complete requests, help people, explore the world and become a legend. The last two were not possible in his current situation but that didn't extinguished the fire burning in Hajime's heart. He was so focused in the guild's doors that he didn't noticed he was smiling, neither noticed Kaori eyes fixed in him.

The two of them got into the building. A half of the guild was a mix of pub and restaurant where people were talking, discussing or eating. Most of guys there started ogling Kaori, a normal reaction everywhere.

The other half contained the reception counters, ten in total. In that moment just four were busy, leaving six counters free. Hajime excitedly walked toward one of them.

For some reason, each and every one of the receptionists were beautiful women. Beautiful, and cute. Very, very cute. But, before Hajime could begin to appreciate how cute, he had a epiphany and suddenly knew it was in his best interest to not do it. That had nothing to do with the sudden decrease in the temperature, the fear stopping his heart or the malicious aura behind him (malicious aura?). Don't ask question.

Hajime looked around. The activity in the guild had stopped, Kaori was behind him, the afraid staff of the guild and people averting their eyes from them were further behind, he looked at Kaori again, nothing was wrong, she smiled at him, all was okay. That frightening feeling was all in his mind, something to worry about later, when alone. His focus again in the receptionist, he asked to be registered as adventurer, giving her his status plate.

Hajime did his best to ignore the scared expression in the face of the receptionist, while she did her best to finish the registration the fastest possible.

During the short moment it took to complete the process Hajime talked with Kaori about her advances in training.

Kaori class was Priestess, that boosted support and healing spells in exchange of offensive power. Also she had high affinity for the element light. She was like the stereotype of White Wizards in some games he played.

* * *

 **Kaori Shirasaki**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Priestess**

 **Level: 4**

 **Title: None**

 **Condition: Normal**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 247**

 **MP: 739 (2956)**

 **Speed: 56**

 **Physical Strength: 38**

 **Physical Resistance: 32**

 **Magical Strength: 173 (519)**

 **Magical Resistance: 94 (188)**

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **-Mana Recovery (High)**

 **Class Skills**

 **-Healing Affinity**

 **-Spiritual Contact**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-[?]**

 **-Mage Wisdom**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

Like most magicians she has low physical stats (still higher than his) but had beyond average magical parameters. She had a decent number of skills for a beginner (he only had two).

Still the basic training can only cover so much, they needed real experience to keep growing. There was a lack of details but the gist of it was that in another week there were going somewhere to fight monsters. The idea terrified Hajime and honestly he didn't want to participate, to begin with his class isn't meant to fight.

But Hajime had a short number of options and opportunities. He was aware of the rumors running around in the castle. Even though he just left his room twice he heard the castle's servants commenting about him. Ishtar, the king and most nobles see him like a liability, the rest don't care, after all he is a summoned person with low stats and a common production class. If he doesn't fight his value in the eyes of all people would turn negative and he doubt they won't try to dispose him somehow.

When Kaori finished explaining about what she learned this week the now composed receptionist handled him his Status Plate now with a blue symbol that wasn't there before. She briefly explained about the guild's rank system.

That mark denoted his rank. As it rose it would change to red, then yellow, then purple, then green, then white, then black, then silver, and finally gold.

Hajime then noticed that the adventurer ranks were the same as the ruta coin colors.

Ruta was the standard currency used by the human nations of Tortus. By combining zagalta ore with various metals, one could create alloys of varying colors. Ruta was made from those alloys, and marked with a special seal. Long before, advanced synergists could make their own money with transmutation. Nowadays the seal prevents monetary fraud.

The denominations came in blue, red, yellow, purple, green, white, black, silver, and gold. They were worth 1, 5, 10, 50, 100, 500, 1000, 5000, and 10000 ruta respectively.

In other words, a blue rank adventurer was basically as worthless as a penny. How depressing. The first guild master who had designed this system must have had a pretty twisted personality.

The standard for adventurers was to settle between black and silver. Only a handful were ranked gold. Actually they were less than ten. While non-combat classes can reach at their best to black, but those were even more admired and rarer than the gold ranked.

Having registered in the guild Hajime hadn't any business left with them so together with Kaori exited the building. The guild's staff, the adventurers, the clients all let out the sigh they were containing and resumed their activities.

* * *

Their next stop was the Monster Zoo or Monster Research Center. Although monsters were hard of control, it was not impossible. Only the most harmless were open to the public. The dangerous ones were contained underground, experimented and studied.

Originally the purpose of the center was to analyze captured monsters in order to develop measures that would make fight with them easier and less difficult. With time it was turned into a attraction for citizens and their childrens.

During the tour, the guide explained some facts about monsters Hajime found fascinating.

Inside their bodies they have sort of a core that stores mana. It is different from humans, devils or others whose mana is tied to theirs souls, mana cores being akin to an organ. Monster cores are sought by most people, even countries because they work as mana batteries. Magicians use it to cast magic without spending themselves, warriors too, because their mana is usually less than mages carry mana cores.

Most species are born with a body and a soul, but not all beings possess both. Spirits are beings of pure soul with no body and constructs such as golems are bodies with no soul. Studies have proved that monsters have a primitive form of soul but no progress have been done.

Most of their abilities are based of their bodies, that have this weird energy running in their flesh and blood. It is really corrosive, and mortal. People that in the past ate monster died in seconds.

The monsters found in the wild are different from the captured in Orcus Dungeon (this place has dungeons?), to how extent it wasn't fully clear yet but some key differences were noted.

Orcus monsters are aggressive against any other being they detect to the point of ignore their own lives. Even in clear disadvantage they throw themselves in suicidal tactics instead of retreat. Wild monsters instead, know when are unmatched and only the most furious and desperate of them fight with a vastly strong opponent, they value their lives above all else.

Wild monsters have demonstrated a more varied array of abilities than those in Orcus, this and other observations led to the conclusion of Orcus monsters being artificially created. How? Why? They still don't know, maybe in the past the asnswer would have been available, but today it was lost knowledge.

The two of them spent the next hour exploring the museum and looking some of the creatures captured. It was fun, in his opinion and Kaori seemed to have been enjoying the day herself.

* * *

After leaving the Research Center Hajime and Kaori helped themselves into the various food stands of the capital. They tried various products that called their attention, and Kaori bought lots of sweets and candies, for Shizuku she said. The money wasn't a problem, the status plate showing the seal of the king and their status as summoned heroes made people offer their services for free.

Having been inside the castle all the time, Hajime wasn't aware of what the common citizens thought of them. Now here, among them, hearing they discuss about them, he understood that the moral of city, maybe the entire kingdom was tied to them. If they fail people will lose hope, that is why they must not fail, they aren't allowed to fail. Countless lives were depending on them. The fate of this world humans.

The last stop of their visit was the most conspicuous building in the city. Most of the architecture here was old european in style, with the occasional asian-like design. The building before him had none of those and was obviously made to stand out from the others.

It was the Transmutation Workshop, the place where young synergists train under a more advanced master and learn the quirks of the job. A team of well trained synergists can build simple house in less than two minutes, and a castle in less than a day.

Hajime looked at Kaori, his gaze meet hers, he understood what she was trying to say him and he knew she was right. Hajime crossed the doors, Kaori waited outside. Two hours later Hajime left the building, and Kaori was still there. He advanced and stood before her, their eyes met again. The sky was orange, the sun was hiding.

"Thank you." Hajime said. His voice conveyed his feelings. There was no need to say more.

Kaori nodded, she was more than satisfied with the outcome. Her objective today was to lift Hajime spirit.

They stood there for a few seconds more, then began walking.

* * *

They returned to the castle, in silence. None of them wanting to ruin the atmosphere. A short while they were back.

It was getting late, the time for dinner was close. Hajime would go to his room where his food is delivered and Kaori would eat at the dining hall with most of the class.

An intersection in the hallway, a divergence. Right for the guest rooms, left for the dining hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nagumo-kun." Kaori wanted stay with him, but she reluctantly took the left path.

"What are you talking about Shirasaki-san, I haven't had dinner yet." Hajime was walking behind her.

When they reached the intersection, Hajime natural instinct was to go right, toward the dorms and his room, but he didn't. Hajime already came to the realization of the unsettling he was being and how his attitude and actions were affecting his friends (Kaori). It was time to start a new, better. That's why he decided to eat dinner with Kaori, even if means deal with guys who hate him like Hiyama.

Kaori dumbfounded state lasted two secons, the next instant she happily was dragging Hajime by the castle. Once again incapable of doing anything about it, he gave up.

The dinning hall was mostly empty. Only Aiko-sensei was there.

"Nagumo-kun, Shirasaki-san here" Aiko called them to sit with her.

""Good evening Ai-chan"" They said together.

"Don't call me Ai-chan!" She did her best to sound angry. Then immediately she returned to normal. "It's so good to see you Nagumo-kun, it had been almost a week." Aiko sentence had worry and happiness at the same time. She was a teacher that wanted for her students to be happy. Hajime withdraw worried her to no end but there was little she can do for someone if they don't want her help. When Hajime and Kaori got into the room Aiko understood what was happening and felt relieved.

Aiko talked about her week and Hajime listened. Her ability to enhance and accelerate the growth of plants showed to be beyond what any expected. She could make a recently sow field grew in less than a hour, with the products being thrice as big than normal and of better quality. She had done this several times and gained good reputation with the people, some started to call her 'Fertility Goddess', and it quickly spread out, now all call her that. It was a little awkward.

When Aiko finished rambling about the unnerving some of the her new and more zealous self proclaimed followers were, the rest of the class took seats and started eating the food that was brought to them. Various of the presents saw Hajime to Kaori's side and fixed their scornful glares in him. The worst of all was Hiyama's resentful glare.

Hajime in the slightest missed this, but with more than a year of practice he ignored them totally. If he would have paid more attention maybe he would have noticed the darkness beginning to appear in Hiyama's eyes. But this wasn't such time-line.

Hajime talked more with Kaori during the meal, like when in Japan. Even with the piercing glares he found himself enjoying this.

Once the dinner was over, Hajime say goodbye to Kaori and Aiko, then went direct to his room.

He was tired, it was a very exhausting day, but one he won't change if given the chance. He left his room, learned various interesting facts, obtained a master, got to know better the city and Kaori.

It was in his opinion a good day.

* * *

 **The next update should be ready for next week**.


	7. The start yet to be reached

**Chapter 7 is here. This the last part of the Opening Act. Future chapters are narrated in first person, principally Hajime's PoV.**

 **Leave reviews if you can, if you find grammatical errors tell me to fix it.**

 **Arifureta Shokugyou de Sakai Sakyou is property of Shirakome. If I was the owner things would have been better.**

* * *

In the training grounds, summoned students were found brandishing weapons or casting magic. For people that have never used weapons in their lives (except for Shizuku and Kouki) or magic, their proficiency already surpassed the beginner phase. Most of them are what is considered regular in just half a month.

Hajime too was training there, learning how to use a short sword (or an oversized knife) without hurting himself. While he isn't going to beat even a child in swordplay anytime soon, he is better than when he started and couldn't even hold the sword correctly.

A week ago with the help of Kaori he realized that locking himself in his room wasn't healthy, and that there were things worth to fight for. Specially returning home. Also, that he was turning into a hikikomori, and potentially a neet perturbed him.

This last week he passed his time doing physical training, keep reading books, doing physical training, practicing with his transmutation in the workshop, doing physical training, spending time with Kaori, sometimes with Shizuku and two times with the princess Liliana who was in that moment hanging out with Kaori. Did he said physical training?

To get back to their world they are supposed to defeat the devils and their new army of monsters. To help them in such endeavor, they count with 'Ehit's blessings', that put them above most of Tortus humans. Except for him of course, because who knows, maybe he offended that god somehow.

That's why he was here in the open, exposing himself to the harsh attitude of his classmates when he could have stayed indoors and ignore them. Did he mention how much he misses his room.

And talking about harsh.

He felt a sudden impact hit him square in the back and he stumbled a few steps forward. He managed to avoid falling, but chills ran down his spine as he saw how close he had been to impaling himself on his sword. He frowned as he turned back and saw the usual group of four all wearing the same obnoxious expression.

Daisuke Hiyama was standing behind him, together with the rest of the petty four, as Hajime liked to call them. Ever since he started practicing out here, the four of them had taken every opportunity they could to bully Hajime. They were half the reason he found training so depressing, with the other half being how pathetic his stats were.

"Yo, Nagumo. What are you doing? You know that sword's totally useless in your hands anyway, right? I mean, come on, you're a total weakling!"

"Hey man, that's going too far. I mean, you're totally right though, Hiyama… Gyahaha!"

"Why do you even bother coming to training every day? I'd be way too embarrassed if I were you!"

"Hey, Daisuke. He's just so pitiful… Don't you think we should help him out with his training a little?" Hiyama and the others laughed hysterically, as if Shinji had actually said something funny.

"Huh? Come on, Shinji, don't you think you're being a bit too nice to him? Well, I'm a nice guy too, so I guess I don't mind helping out."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I'm also a super nice guy, so I'll pitch in. Man, you better thank us, Nagumo. We're taking out some of our precious time to help out a weakling like you."

They put their arms around Hajime's shoulders in a false gesture of kindness and dragged him away to an inconspicuous location. Most of his classmates noticed, but they pretended not to see anything.

"Oh no, I'm fine by myself. You don't have to waste your time on me." Hajime tried to refuse, though he knew it was pointless. This was far from the first time, even back in school they did this some days he wasn't fast enough at leaving school.

"Huh!? Here I am going out of my way to train your sorry ass and this is what I get? I can't believe you! You should be on your knees thanking me!"

As he said that, Hiyama punched Hajime in the side, hard. Hajime groaned in pain as he felt Hiyama's fist sink into his soft flank. Hiyama's group had steadily been getting more and more violent with him as of late. While it might've been natural for hormone-driven boys in puberty to go mad with power once they got their hands on some, that made it no easier for the one who had to bear the brunt of their lapse in sanity. Though it was not as if there was anything Hajime could do to fight back. All he could do was grit his teeth and try to bear it.

Eventually, they brought him all the way to a secluded corner of the training grounds that couldn't be easily seen, then Hiyama thrust Hajime down to the ground.

"Come on, get up. It's time for some fun training." Hiyama, Nakano, Saitou, and Kondou all surrounded Hajime at those words. Hajime bit his lip in frustration as he stood up.

"Guah!?"

He felt something crash into his back as soon as he rose to his feet. Saitou had hit him with the sheath of his sword. He hit the ground again, eating dust, and groaning in pain.

"Hey now, you can't sleep there. You'll get burned if you do! Burn all that stands in my way — Fireball."

Nakano unleashed a fireball at Hajime. As the impact he'd just received made it impossible for him to get back up right away, Hajime frantically rolled to the side, barely avoiding the incoming fireball but not the heat of it causing him to hiss in mild discomfort. It wasn't over though, Saitou had predicted Hajime would dodge, so he'd cast another spell in his direction.

"Keep away my foes Oh wind — Wind Sphere." The hardened mass of wind hit Hajime like a sledgehammer just as he was getting up, which made him double over in pain as he was blown back a few meters. He collapsed to the ground once more, throwing up.

The magic they had cast were all low-level spells with simple incantations. But even weak magic like that can hit harder than a pro boxer's punch.

"Tch, I can't believe you're so weak. Are you even trying, Nagumo?" Hiyama lazily kicked Hajime in the stomach as he said that. Hajime desperately tried to keep his stomach from emptying itself entirely.

The bullying disguised as "training" continued for a while longer. Hajime bit his lip, cursing his own powerlessness. He was weak back in their world and he is still weak in here. Maybe he should have fought back, even if he knew he was too weak to truly achieve anything.

There is the problem again. He is weak. During childhood he was too young to understand it. In elementary school, he experienced his chuunibyou phase, practicing special moves, believing himself invencible, yet subconsciously avoiding the mean looking boys in the school.

It was secondary when he finally gained self awareness and understood the ways of the world. He witnessed violence, he saw it personally. There are three parts involved, the aggressor(s), the victim(s) and the witness(es). He did his best to stay in the background, not drawing attention to himself. He managed to keep a relative peaceful period sans some situations outside his control.

His plan for High School was to lay down and be the most inconspicuous guy in the class (second only to Endou).

Then 'she' appeared and his plans came crashing down. Her presence drew the class attention to him. Her attitude toward him made the boys hate him the girls scorn him. She caused him troubles from the first day.

It was awkward when she started associating with him. He tried to keep his distance, but she did her best to befriend him. Before he knew it, he found himself talking with her more often than not, even with the threat of increased bullying he kept talking with her. As expected the bullying get worse.

Did he resent her for it? Maybe at the start.

Do he perhaps regret meting her? Never. He may have a large list of things he regretted but meeting her isn't one of those.

They keep hitting him. The pain was turning unbearable and he was ready to faint.

But in that moment. She appeared.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Hiyama and the others paled when they heard that voice. It was only natural. After all, it belonged to the girl they were all smitten with, Kaori. And not just her. Shizuku, Kouki, and Ryutarou were all with her.

"Umm, please don't misunderstand anything. We were just helping Hajime with his training…"

"Nagumo-kun!"

Kaori ignored Hiyama's excuses and ran over to Hajime, who was huddled on the ground, coughing. Hiyama and the others had ceased to matter at all to Kaori when she saw the state Hajime was in.

"Training, huh? Wouldn't you say that was a bit too one-sided to be called training?" Shizuku uttered those words in an icy tone.

"We were just…"

"Save your breath. No matter how unfit for battle Nagumo-kun may be, he's still our classmate. Make sure you don't do it again," Kouki calmly interjected.

"If you've got time to be messing around, then work on your own damn skills instead!" Ryutarou bellowed.

Hiyama and everyone else started giving different excuses as they smiled awkwardly and beat a hasty retreat. Kaori cast some healing magic on Hajime, and he gradually felt the pain recede.

"Th-Thank you, Shirasaki-san. You saved me."

Hajime smiled painfully and Kaori shook her head at his words, her eyes filled with tears.

"Do they always do things like that to you? If so, I'll…" Kaori glared angrily in the direction Hiyama and the others ran off to, but Hajime hurriedly stopped her.

Back in Japan she never noticed the signs of bullying. It only happened where she couldn't see and when she wasn't near. After, it was Hajime himself who hid any evidence left, acting as usual in front of her. Because he didn't want her to know.

"No, no, it's not always this bad! I'm fine, really, so please don't mind me!"

Here was much more difficult to pretend nothing happened. They were careless today. It won't happen again.

"But…"

Kaori didn't seem fully convinced, so Hajime smiled and said, "I'm fine, really." At those words, Kaori reluctantly gave in.

"Nagumo-kun, if anything else happens, please, for Kaori's sake too, tell us right away."

Shizuku said that with a sidelong glance at Kaori, a strained expression on her face all the while. She did know what happened, she wasn't stupid, she too was conscious of Hajime intentions and did her best to help him in keep Kaori in the dark.

Hajime was about to thank her for her concern, but the resident hero had to go and ruin the mood.

"But you know, Nagumo, you need to put in some effort of your own. You'll never grow strong if you keep using your weakness as an excuse. I've been hearing that you're spending all your time in the library or out the castle when we're not training. If I was in your shoes, I'd spend every spare moment training to get stronger. I really think you need to start taking this more seriously, Nagumo. Don't you think Hiyama and the others might have done this because they were trying to fix that frivolous attitude of yours?"

No matter what Hajime did, Kouki always interpreted it like that. Hajime was dumbstruck for a moment before he remembered that Amanogawa was the kind of person who believed that all people were inherently good, and filtered everything he saw through that world view. To Kouki, it was actually unthinkable on a fundamental level that humans could be so cruel. If that was how he saw everything, then it stood to reason that he believed there was a proper reason behind all cruel acts. "Maybe the problem was with the person they were attacking!" was a natural conclusion to draw with that kind of mindset.

Kouki's words contained no real ill will. His warnings toward Hajime were actually sincere, in fact. That was why Hajime no longer possessed the strength to even try and correct Kouki. Besides, it was pointless to say anything to someone so convinced of their own righteousness.

Shizuku knew that as well, so she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sigh before apologizing to Hajime.

"Sorry about that. Kouki at least means well."

"Ahaha, yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." Hajime smiled and replied with the same reassuring words he always did. He slowly stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Anyway, it's almost time for training to start. Shall we head back?" They all walked back to the training grounds together at Hajime's insistence. Kaori kept shooting him worried glances, but Hajime pretended not to notice. As a man, it felt somewhat wrong to let himself be doted on by a girl the same age.

As they returned to the training grounds, Hajime breathed a sigh for the umpteenth time that day. The road ahead certainly looked grim for him.

Normally the students were given free time after training until dinner, but Captain Meld held them back after training had ended on that day. The students all looked at him curiously, and once he had their attention, he proclaimed loudly.

"Tomorrow, as part of your practical training, we will be going on an expedition to the Great Orcus Labyrinth. I'll prepare all the necessary equipment you guys will need, but don't think this is going to be anything like the monster hunts you've been going on outside the capital! You guys better prepare yourselves! Get as much rest as possible tonight so you're ready! That's all, dismissed!" He kept his announcement brief, then left right after he had delivered it..

The Great Orcus Labyrinth. It was a massive dungeon said to span a hundred floors. As it was one of the seven great labyrinths, the deeper one went, the stronger the monsters they faced. Despite the dangers, it was a very popular training spot for adventurers, mercenaries, and new troops alike. The main reasons for that were because it was easy enough to measure the relative strength of the monsters one would have to face based on the floor they were on, and the harvest of mana crystals. The first floors monsters cores were worth very little, but the quality of the mana crystals increased the lower you go.

Hajime stood at the end of the line of chattering students and looked up at the sky. Very grim indeed.

* * *

The next day and eight hours in a carriage later, Hajime and the others arrived in the outpost town of Horaud, together with Captain Meld and a few of his knights. It was a small town that primarily existed to service the adventurers who traveled there wishing to challenge the Great Orcus Labyrinth. As the labyrinth was also used as a training arena for new soldiers, the kingdom maintained a state-run inn at the town, which was where the students were all staying.

Hajime was glad to see a normal room for once, and happily dived into his bed with a relieved sigh. Every other room had at least two people in it, but Hajime had one all for himself.

"Wow, lucky me," Hajime muttered, somewhat disappointed. He really did feel a little lonely in his room in the castle recently.

Tomorrow they would all enter the labyrinth. The plan was to go no further than floor twenty, which according to Captain Meld was still high enough that the knights would be able to protect him. All Hajime could say in response were apologies for how much of a burden he was. He honestly would've preferred if they left him behind and went on by themselves… but he didn't have the courage to say that to Captain Meld, considering the atmosphere and all.

Hajime started reading the picture book he had borrowed that described some of the monsters that inhabited the lower levels of the dungeon. After a while, however, he decided he would need as much rest as he could get, so he planted himself down in bed despite the early hour. The skills he'd developed in school to allow him to sleep in any situation still worked even in another world.

But just as he was dozing off, he heard a knock on his door that broke him out of his stupor. Though he had mentioned it was still a little early, that had meant early forhim, who was used to pulling back to back all-nighters. It was actually quite late forthe people of Tortus. Suspecting the unexpected late night visitor might be Hiyama and the others,Hajime tensed , his fears vanished when he heard the voice on the other side of the door.

"Nagumo-kun, are you awake? It's me, Shirasaki. Can we talk for a bit?"

Hajime stiffened up for a second before hurriedly rushing over to the door. He quickly unbolted and opened his door. Standing on the other side was Kaori, wearing nothing but a cardigan over her pure white negligee.

"Is this the start of a erotic dream or something?" Hajime was so shocked he unintentionally said aloud what was going on his mind.

"Huh?" Kaori looked at him with an expression blankly and confused, so she must not have heard him right.

"Ah, umm, it's nothing. Anyway, what's up? Do you have a message for me or something?"

Hajime composed himself as best he could and asked what she wanted while trying to avoid looking at her as much as possible. As much of a 2D advocate as he might've been, Hajime was still a teenage boy. Kaori's appearance was a bit too stimulating for him.

"No. I was hoping we could talk for a bit, Nagumo-kun… But I guess I'm being a bother, aren't I?" Kaori choice of words and tone felt dejected somehow.

"…Come on in." Hajime could see that something was wrong, the gloomy atmosphere wasn't normal. This wasn't a typical visit, this was something more important. He invited her to the room.

"Thanks!" Kaori stepped inside without any hesitation, then sat down at the table by the window.

Still somewhat confused, Hajime began reflexively brewing some tea. Brewing might have been a bit of an overstatement, however, as it was just some crappy black tea he made by dumping some teabags into a pot of water. He made enough tea for the both of them and offered Kaori a cup. Once the tea had been served, he sat down across from her.

"Thank you." Despite the terrible quality of the tea, Kaori still accepted it graciously.

She gently brought the cup to her lips, and the moonlight illuminated her figure as she did. Her black hair glowed faintly in the silver light, wreathing her in a halo. She looked almost like an angel.

Hajime stared, captivated in a purely platonic manner by her mysterious aura. He finally returned to his senses after Kaori put the cup down with a clink. In an attempt to calm himself down, Hajime downed his cup of crappy black tea in one big gulp. He choked a little as the deluge of liquid poured down his throat. Well, that was rather embarrassing.

Kaori chuckled as she saw him sputter. In order to distract himself and her from the embarrassment, Hajime quickly started talking.

"So, what do you want to talk about? It is about the dungeon trip tomorrow?" Kaori nodded in affirmation, and her smile was replaced by an unbelievably grave expression.

"I want you… to stay here when we go to the labyrinth tomorrow. I'll convince the instructors and the rest of our classmates, so please, don't go!" Kaori grew more and more heated as she spoke, and by the end she was leaning forward into Hajime, pleading with him.

Hajime keep quiet for a moment, Kaori was obviously worried for him. She didn't want him to die in the dungeon, what is a likely outcome considering his lack of fighting ability. Like all others she didn't had faith in him, neither did he for that matter, but it hurts when your only friend tells it in your face.

"Umm… I do realize I'm just slowing you down, but… I don't think they'll let me skip out after I've come this far already." Hajime said in a self depreciating tone.

"That's not it! It's not because I think you're a burden or anything!" Kaori hurriedly tried to correct Hajime's misunderstanding. Realizing she'd gotten a bit too heated, she placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. After calming herself down, she softly muttered, "I'm sorry," and began talking once more.

"Umm, you see, I just have this really bad feeling. I was sleeping just a moment ago, and… I was having a dream… I was standing in a black space... then I saw you, Nagumo-kun... you were walking straight somewhere... with each step we drifted further apart... I called your name, but you wouldn't answer me… and no matter how much I ran, I could never reach you… Then at the end…" Kaori faltered, afraid to say what happened next, but Hajime calmly pushed her to continue.

"And at the end?"

Kaori bit her lip and looked up at Hajime with tears in her eyes.

"…You vanished…"

"I see…"

Silence filled the room. Hajime stared at Kaori, who was hanging her head again. That certainly sounded like a sinister dream. In this world filled with magic there are various skills that allow to see the future. Kaori had none of those. In the end, it was still just a nightmare. A nightmare that filled her with anxiety and worry. A nightmare tied to him, born from his weakness, his fault.

He spoke as gently as he could, trying his best to reassure Kaori.

"It was just a dream, Shirasaki-san. We'll have Captain Meld and his veteran knights with us, along with some ridiculously strong people like Amanogawa-kun. Or rather, since all of our classmates have so high stats and magic ability, I actually pity our enemies a little. You probably just had that kind of dream because you've been seeing just how really weak I am up close recently." Hajime's words only seemed to make Kaori even more worried

He was obviously failing in making her feel better. His lame try of joke instead had the contrary effect. He needed more than mere words.

"And… And if you're still worried…" Hajime felt a little embarrassed, but he still looked Kaori in the eyes, then muttered "... Can you protect me?"

"Eh?" Kaori was dumbstruck.

Hajime was aware of the embarrassing it was for a man to ask such a thing to a girl. In fact, he was blushing bright red from how embarrassed he felt. The moon was shining bright, so the inside of the room was lit well enough that Kaori must've easily been able to see how red he was as well.

"Your job is Priestess, right, Shirasaki-san? That's a job that excels in healing magic and support, isn't it? So no matter what happens to me... even if I get fatally injured, you should be able to heal me, Shirasaki-san. So will you protect me, please? That way I'll be fine no matter what happens." Kaori stared at Hajime for a long time after hearing his words. Hajime knew he couldn't turn his eyes away in a situation like that, so he held Kaori's gaze despite nearly dying from the embarrassment of what he'd just said.

Hajime had once heard that people's worst fear was the unknown. At the moment, Kaori was scared because she didn't know what was really going to happen him. So even if it was just for her own peace of mind, Hajime wanted to give her the confidence that she could handle anything that came at him, regardless of what it was.

Kaori and Hajime stared at each other for a few moments, but she finally broke the silence with a smile.

"You never change, do you, Nagumo-kun?"

"Huh?" Hajime tilted his head quizzically at Kaori's words, and Kaori chuckled at his confusion.

"Nagumo-kun, you met me for the first time in high school, right? But you know, I've known you since the second year of middle school."

Hajime's eyes went wide when he heard that. He racked his brain, trying to remember where he had met her before, but turned up blank. Kaori chuckled again when she saw him groaning to himself.

"I knew you, but you didn't know me… I first saw you when you were kneeling on the ground, so it's natural you didn't see me."

"Kn-Kneeling!?" 'When happened that? '

She saw him in such a pathetic state!? Hajime squirmed in embarrassment for a totally different reason when he heard that. Frantically, he tried to remember where was he kneeling in public and why. Kaori continued her tale while Hajime went through a pantomime of weird expressions.

"Yep. You were prostrating yourself in front of a bunch of delinquents. You didn't stop even when they spat on you, or poured juice on you… or even stepped on you. Eventually they just gave up and left."

"S-Sorry you had to see something so unsightly…"

Hajime wished he could just melt into the floor. This was almost as bad and awkward as that time his mom had found his porn collection and neatly organized it on his shelfhaving. He could only smile weakly.

However, Kaori looked at him kindly, with not an ounce of scorn in her gaze.

"That's not true. It wasn't unsightly at all. In fact, when I saw it, I thought you were a really strong and kind person, Nagumo-kun."

"…Huh?" Hajime couldn't believe what he had just heard. Certainly didn't seem like the proper impression to get from watching a scene like that. If someone else of their classmates were to know of that, he would be blackmailed or ridiculed still more than usual for a month. He knew Kaori wouldn't do something like that, but he expected her to at least a joke or two about it.

"I mean, you did all that for the sake of a little boy and his grandmother, didn't you, Nagumo-kun?"

At those words, Hajime finally remembered. Something like that had indeed happened during his middle school days.

A little kid had bumped into some delinquents and the takoyaki he'd been eating had spilled over their clothes. The guys he had bumped into all snapped, and the boy started crying while his grandmother cowered in a corner. It had been quite the scene.

Hajime was just passing by at the time, and he'd planned on ignoring the commotion.

However, even after the boy's grandmother gave the delinquents some money, most likely as an apology for ruining the jeans, they continued harassing them. In fact, they got even worse and by the end of it just snatched the poor lady's wallet right out of her hands and wanted her to give them more.

It was at that point that Hajime's body had moved instinctively. He must have some kind of hero complex, because it wasn't the first time his body acted before his mind was made. So, having drawn the attention of the delinquents, it was up to him, to save the old lady and the child somehow.

But of course, he was someone who hated violence. The only thing about fighting he knew was that it was cool when it happened in movies and games and not so cool in real life, specially when you were at the other side of a fist. So he did the only thing he could, prostrate himself before them and beg for mercy. It was, of course, unbelievably embarrassing for him, but also surprisingly embarrassing to the ones he was kneeling to. In fact, it was so embarrassing that they couldn't stand it. And as planned, the delinquents did eventually just leave.

"It's easy for strong people to solve things with violence. People like Kouki-kun can easily fling themselves into trouble and just fight their way out of it… but few people who're weak have the courage to stand up for others, and even fewer could bow down like that for someone else… You know, I was always scared back then… I always made excuses for not helping other people by telling myself things like 'I'm not strong like Shizuku-chan,' so when I got in trouble, I always waited for other people to come save me instead."

"Shirasaki-san…"

"That's why I think you're really the strongest out of everyone here, Nagumo-kun. I was really happy when I saw you again in high school, you know… I wanted to become more like you. I wanted to talk to you more, to learn more about you... to know you better. Though you always just fell asleep whenever you were at school…"

"Ahaha, sorry about that." Since he'd finally realized what draw Kaori toward him, and why she held him in such high regard, Hajime blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"That might be why I'm so worried. You might do something reckless again for someone else's sake, Nagumo-kun. Just like you did when you took on those delinquents… but fine." She gazed at Hajime resolutely.

"I'll protect you, Nagumo-kun." In that moment Kaori made a vow she'll never forget.

Hajime looked Kaori in the eyes, then nodded, accepting her resolve.

"Thank you."

Hajime smiled bitterly atthe exchange. Their roles as boy and girl had been completely reversed. Though Hajime had to admit, Kaori made for a great hero. That would've made Hajime the heroine, though. As a guy, he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that, so all he could do was smile.

They chatted for a while longer, and then Kaori went back to her room. When Hajime finally sank down into his bed, his mind was working furiously. He had to find something he could do at all costs, and rid himself of the "worthless" stigma. He couldn't stay the protected princess forever. Hajime renewed his resolve as he drifted off to sleep.

Kaori had returned to her own room after leaving Hajime's. She felt much better than when she left her room. Abd she had to much to talk with Shizuku.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows a figure watched how Kaori left Hajime room and headed toward her own.

'Why, why, why is always him? why you don't look at me?' That person inner thoughts went in turmoil. He couldn't understand how real feelings worked, having not experienced them himself.

'If he wasn't here, she would have to notice me.' The ideas in his head turned more dark each second.

'Yeah, it's time for him to leave the stage.'

Nobody was there to watch his face twist into a horrifying expression.


	8. All legends have to start somewhere

**I'm back, sorry I got caught in the real life. But I have three months break right now so expect more regular chapters.**

 **It is my fist time writing like this. So tell me your opinion and what I could improve.**

 **Those wondering when things will change. They will change after leave the Abyss.**

 **I had little problems about the first volume. In my case some minor changes will be done.**

 **Masive changes from vol 2 to onward.**

 **Also, for those wondering. Yes, things are more difficult now.**

 **In canon, Hajime and his group had it too easy. Now it won't be, monsters will be stronger, main antagonists will be more competent and challenge shall arise.**

 **If all Arifureta was set in easy mode then I will gradually made it harder in comparison.**

 **That said, Merry Christmas. In two days I will be updating again, this time an Interlude.**

 **Yes, I do interludes.**

 **Arifureta is property of Shirakome, not mine.**

* * *

 **Hajime Pov**

What I was expecting when we were led to the entrance to Orcus Dungeon was the ancient and classical cave. Instead the place was more akin to a museum or a attraction in a festival, it had a counter with a receptionist and various stalls around that offered different products and services. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who felt the tension fade at the sight of this.

The receptionist checked our Status Plates, it was a measure implemented less than a month ago to keep a record of the number of causalities in the dungeon. With the threat of an imminent war so close, the government tries to have an estimated of all their possible assets.

Following behind Captain Meld we got inside. The change was sudden but not unexpected, kind of like when we got into Achard's study in the castle. The lively atmosphere vanished and in its place an ominous air made itself present. In front of us is, a five meters wide, eight meters tall passage, and some kind of effect that made appear darkness around five meters around.

I touch the wall... and activate the skill I developed during the last week of training in the transmutation workshop.

[Mineral Sense]

Information rush in my brain, in a meter radio around and under me, I can feel the wall, the floor, their structure, the contact.

New awareness. I can feel those inside my area. And if an enemy is hidden in the wall or underground I will know it. My area is short though. It will grow in the future, or so I expect.

Normally the skill is used for synergists looking for minerals, gems, ores or even treasures. And when finese is required in transmuting.

"Let's go"

Having been enough time for look around, captain Meld led us further inside.

Some uneventful minutes of walking we reach a small hall, with a dome shaped ceiling and with walls full of holes, cracks and missing pieces.

I want to go and inspect the damage with my skill, but insted I kept myself behind.

"Get ready"

After the captain warning, from the holes, several furballs-like creatures sprang in our direction.

From one of the books I took... er borrowed from the library I know they are called ratmen, arguably the weakest monsters alive. In fact, even kids could beat them.

They were the closest this world had to a fight tutorial, very pitiful existences.

Twenty of them were rushing here, ten in front ten a meters behind. The next instant, Amanogawa was there, ten ratmen bisected bodies at his feet and Holy Sword in his right hand.

I gave a look at the sword again. It was pure white with unnatural shine in the edges. Its length almost two meters long.

It was a national treasure, wielded only for the bravest of men, a sword that chooses its wielder, not the other way around.

Now till the day of his death, the sword won't leave Amanogawa's side, and won't let him use any other weapon, ever. Also based in the user and his bound with the sword, new abilities and effects it displayed.

Like, [Life Stealing], [Mana Drain], [Curse], [Paralysis], [Poison], [Berserk], [Burn] and many others. Though for now it was just a very sharp sword.

In my mind I retorted 'That ain't a Holy Sword, that is a Demonic Sword'. I couldn't say something like that aloud without being dubbed as heretic.

While I was pondering about the true nature of the sword the battle was already over. The other ten ratmen having been reduced to ash by the very enthusiastic mages.

Just as I thought, this can't be called a fight, it was over in less than four seconds. This is what I call overkill.

"Good work, but in the future try and kill your enemies in a way that preserves their mana crystals. What you did back there was overkill."

Captain Meld voiced my thoughts, it seems like he and I were in the same page.

"I guess it really doesn't matter since ratmen cores are not that worth it."

The strongest the monster the better the core, and the higher the price when sold. That means that the lower you go the recompense grow proportional to the danger.

Today's objective was to reach the twenty floor, fighting monsters all the way long.

"Well, keep moving forward."

We followed the good captain inside the next hallway.

"Always have a eye open for traps. There are various of them here and most people die by them that by monsters."

With such advice we stayed alert. My [Mineral Sense] when active could inform me about any abnormality a meter around or under me.

* * *

A lizard-looking monster was in front of me. It was covered in wounds and loosing blood fast, it would die in a less than a minute if left alone. I would like to say it was me who injured it so much, but I would be lying.

To make the fights more challenging and experience fulfilling we were divided in groups, parties, and taking turns beating monsters.

Right now it was my turn. Being the proud member of a one man team and having a no combat related class, the knights had the decency of weaken the creature before send it my way.

Mu strategy consists in use my principal skill [Mineral Shaping], turning the part of the floor below the lizard thing into a pitfall, then hardening the ground after, leaving most of its body trapped underneath the floor, sans the head. It struggled and hissed but it can't scape.

With the monster restrained, I close the distance and slash its head with my sword. It isn't a clean cut, but the lizard thing die when the tip of the sword hit the brain.

I remove the weapon of the skull. I look the blood in the sword. This is the fourth monster I have killed. It's much more different that when I did it in my PC. The feeling of cutting flesh is disgusting, just like the smell of the blood.

If some day I need a job I won't be a butcher.

"That was an ingenious way of use a non-combat skill in a fight, it is the third time I see it in action and I think it has potential"

Captain Meld praised my performance. It feels good. Sadly I know it won't be useful against intelligent and fast opponents. I can make traps, but my range is only ten meters, an intelligent opponent can notice my actions while a fast opponent can react and avoid my traps, even reach me before I could do much. If the area of my Mineral Sense skill were to grow maybe I could make inconspicuous traps, but right now, I am still Mr useless.

My turn over, I return to the end of the formation. Waiting there for me is Kaori.

"Are you in pain Nagumo-kun, let me heal you, just tell me where it hurts"

"I am told you already, I'm completely fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, I am sure"

This is the fourth time we had the same conversation.

Thanks to my form of fight, and the knights help I have sustained no injuries so far. Yet that doesn't stop Kaori from come all the way here to heal my nonexistent wounds.

Last night, I told her what I thought would make her feel better, I didn't think she would take that promise so seriously and personal. I can feel Kaori worried glances each time is my turn to fight.

* * *

While we advance I look around. I have kept attention in those who have killed monsters, trying to understand their emotions and feelings.

Amanogawa act like the monsters aren't even alive, just something he must overcome for justice or whatever real motivation this guy has.

Sakagami act like someone who doesn't like what is doing but knows he has to do it. Uh, we might have something in common.

Yaegashi is the harder to read. She looks indifferent to the killing like many others. But under that mask and cool attitude she is obviously disgusted with herself? She clearly hate this the more among us.

Last is Hiyama. He is a bully, so I expected him to feel joy beating the weaker than him monsters of the dungeon. Instead he felt more like someone with a grudge venting his frustration in a substitute of the real person. When I am not looking (or when he thinks I am not looking), Hiyama sends glares my way, filled with negative emotion.

I'm getting scared, this is worse than normal. I'll keep an eye on him just in case he is up to something. I must be more careful when close to him from now on.

* * *

""Graaa""

Two monsters. One to the left, engaging Sakagami and Yaegashi, while the right one distracted Amanogawa.

Almost reaching the end of the twenty floor we were attacked by them.

The closest thing they resemble are rock golems, only with form of a big ape, rock claws and large rock tail. Rockmounts they are called. Monsters found normally in the twenty eight floor. They disguised themselves as rocks to ambush us.

It seem strange to found them here but I guess this happens sometimes.

Amanogawa strikes were quickly worn down the rockmount he was fighting, it regenerated but Amanogawa didn't seemed to be in any hurry, all of the creature attacks were being easily parried. I guess the rockmount wasn't a challenge for him.

In the other side, Sakagami punches were blowing chunks of the body of his opponent but those grew back very fast, while he received all of the rockmounts hits that did him little damage.

Yaegashi for her part, made countless gashes in its body in the few seconds since the fight started, but rockmounts don't bleed, for in their bodies run mana instead of blood, and the wounds closed too. Its tail moved as if were its own entity but Yaegashi was faster than it.

Getting impatient and wanting to finish this quickly the mages in the back lines started chanting magic to end the rockmounts for good.

I stayed behind, close to the knights, observing the fight.

Then, suddenly something changed. For a short instant it looked the rockmounts eyes shined crimson.

""Roarrr""

Both rockmounts roared at the same time... I want to leave this place right now. My legs are trembling and don't move. I want to leave, I don't want to be here, I want to...

A hand gripped my shoulder... and my fear dissipated. It was captain Meld's skill [Raise of Moral], thanks to it I no longer feel the need of run and hide. Now composed I can think more clearly.

The skill the rockmounts used was [Intimidating Roar], an AoE skill that, based in various factors, can induce [Fear], [Apprehension], and [Stun] to those in range.

Yaegashi, Sakagami and Amanogawa who were hit at poins blank got stunned for a couple of seconds. Enough time for one of the rockmounts to lift a boulder and throw it to the scared mages in the rearguard.

The mages only could see the boulder coming to them. One of them slowly tried to raise his staff, fighting the magic induced fear to do something but his arm didn't obeyed his will.

The boulder about to crush them stoped midair, hitting something. A invisible wall full of cracks turned was one of Taniguchi's barriers that she put there beforehand.

The inertia made the boulder fall to the ground harmlessly—or so should have been. Instead it back flipped reveling be not an ordinary boulder but a rockmount too. It smashed the weakened barrier with its tail and used [Intimidating Roar], stunning the mages.

It took a step, one of his claws moving toward the immobilized Priestess in the group.

'Kaori'

Thanks to Meld's skill I could move. And that's what I was doing. Things moved slower than they should, adrenaline filling my system. While my body moved by its own will my mind was assessing the situation.

Amanogawa, Sakagami and Yaegashi weren't stunned anymore, but their opponents were blocking their path with their own lives costing them precious seconds.

Kaori and her fellows mages were stunned and couldn't move.

The rest of students were under [Apprehension] .

The claw was getting close. My body moved faster than ever before, yet I knew I won't make it in time.

But, before despair could engulf me in the corner of my vision field I saw something. It ran past me, so fast I had no time to react. The next thing I know is that captain Meld was there, in front of Kaori, with a pile of rocks at his feet.

It then dawned in me, the close I was to lose my only friend had not been for Meld. If someday the opportunity arise I'll repay this favor, I won't forget it.

"Arrggh... how you dare... Celestial Flash"

Enraged, Amanogawa filled his sword with light mana and swung it down. There was a column of light, then white, I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, the rockmount and part of the wall behind it were gone and pieces of the ceiling were failing down.

Close to him, Sakagami punch went through the rockmount chest to the other side, breaking its core. The rockmount crumbled into tiny rocks.

Amanogawa looked satisfied for a second, then captain Meld delivered a punch to his gut.

"Next time be more careful, don't use big attacks in narrow passages like this..."

While captain Meld scolded Amanogawa for his blunder I got close to Kaori.

Yaegashi was already at her side. I stop and listen their conversation.

"Are you sure you are fine, Kaori, we are friends and the situation was dangerous, you haven't to act tough with me"

"I am fine Shizuku-chan, I know it was dangerous, but I don't feel like it was"

"That was, ugh the Stun"

When you are stunned, your brain can't process the signals it get from the senses. In other words, you are aware of what is happening around you, but cannot do head or tails about it.

In this case it was good, because although Kaori saw the rockmount getting close to kill her, her brain couldn't perceive the dangerous of the situation.

Knowing Kaori was fine, I turned around and moved away from them. I still want to talk with Kaori, but I'm scared.

For more than a year I did my best to deceive myself. Acting like the oblivious and dense protagonist of the LN I read.

Kaori's feelings. I can't say I wasn't aware, because I was. I am.

Kaori Shirasaki has feelings for Hajime Nagumo.

I told myself that wasn't true and feigned ignorance. My act was so good that only Yaegashi noticed.

'I just want things to stay like this.'

But, Kaori obvious feelings have turned hardest to ignore since last week. Last night was the last straw.

Then Kaori almost died right now.

I can't keep avoiding the truth.

Hajime Nagumo has feelings for Kaori Shirasaki.

A truth I did my best to forget.

Not wanting to ponder about it, I actived [Mineral Sense] and focus on it most of my attention in a effort to distract myself.

Looking for reactions, there was nothing, just the crumbled pieeces of ceiling and wall.

Captain Meld finished reprimanding Amanogawa and was giving instructions to the other knights to get ready for the return trip.

I guess is over, it was an interesting experience, one I am not so keen on repeat. But not so bad overall.

We were ready to leave, when suddenly.

"What is that? Is all sparkly."

Kaori words drew the attention of all of us. Following her gaze, we looked to the broken wall.

There, buried in its center was an indigolite crystal emitting a pale blue glow, protruding from the wall like a flower in bloom. All of the girls, including Kaori, were entranced by the beauty of the gem.

Curious, because that wasn't there when I checked around with my skill.

"Oh, that's a glanz crystal. And a pretty big one to boot. How rare,"

Captain Meld said. Then began giving a lecture.

"Glanz crystals are a type of raw gemstone. Though they hold no special properties, their luster and radiance make them popular among the noble ladies and their daughters. They are often processed into rings, earrings, pendants, and such other jewelry to be given as gifts. It is among the top three jewels used in proposal ring."

"That sounds so lovely…"

Kaori blushed when she heard Captain Meld's explanation, and was further entranced by the stone. She then sent a glance at me.

'Don't look at me like that.'

If she wants it as a gift so much I guess I can make it myself later, when my skill grows enough. Jewelry is one of us, synergist specialities after all.

I have no intention to run toward something that literally scream 'trap'. Only a complete moron would do it.

"In that case, I'll go grab it for you!"

Hiyama suddenly ran forward after saying that.

"Hey! Don't touch that! It can be a trap!"

Captain Meld warned Hiyama, however he pretended not to hear, and reached for the crystal with his hands.

The next thing I saw, was captain Meld preventing Hiyama of touch the crystal by tackling him.

"Uff"

I let out a sigh, honestly, traps are more dangerous than the monsters and Hiyama almost triggers one. Fortunately Meld was here, this guy sure is reliable.

Crisis avoided. Or so I thought.

From the center of the crystal a magic circle that glowed bright white appeared, then grew large enough to encompass the part of the hallway whit all of us.

Light filled the room, and before long white was the only thing I could see. Then I was assailed by a sensation of weightlessness and dejavu. This was just like the day we were summoned to this world.

* * *

I fell to the ground with a thud.

Groaning in pain I looked around. Most of the others were still on the ground just like me, but Amanogawa and his group were already on their feet, examining their surroundings.

There was no trace of Meld and his soldiers. Only we, the summoned students are here.

There is no way such a trap can be normal.

The magic circle from earlier must have contained a teleportation spell. Magic from 'The Age of the Gods' was remarkable because it could easily do things that few modern mages could.

I stand up and look for clues about our whereabouts.

Apparently we were teleported to the middle of a massive stone bridge. It has a hundred meters in length. The ceiling towered a full twenty meters above them. Below the bridge was not a river, but instead a dark abyss with no visible end and made me think of the very pits of hell.

Though the bridge was ten meters wide, it had no railing at all, so if someone slipped, there would be nothing to catch their fall. One side had a passage heading further in, while stairs leading upward were at the other end.

Then, magic circles suddenly appeared on both sides of the bridge, accompanied by a swirling torrent of dark red mana. The magic circle on the passage-side of the bridge was ten meters wide. The ones on the stairs-side were only person sized each, but there were many.

The dark red magic circles resembled pools of blood, and gave off an ominous feeling. They pulsed once, and waves of monsters began pouring forth.

From the countless magic circles near the stairs came a horde of skeletons wielding weapons and armor made of Soldiers, two hundred of them were standing in the stairs blocking the way.

Traum soldiers, undead creatures normally used as minions by weak liches or initiates necromancers. Their strength, speed and durability weren't outstanding. They were only useful in big amounts and as distraction, giving time to their master to do something worthwhile.

Despite their numbers it was the other side opponent what I considered more frightening.

From within the ten meter wide magic circle emerged a monster as big as the circle that summoned it. It was big, at least six meters tall. Its head alone was the zize of Sakagami, it had a pari of horns, and they were burning. Its mouth was filled with fangs, and was big enough to swallow people whole. If I had to match him with an animal it would be a buffalo, a buffalo with wolf legs, legs with very sharp claws. The worst were its eyes, red eyes filled with hate.

I knew a monster that fitted that description.

"Oh my… It's… the Behemoth…"

I expressed aloud my thoughts.

A wave of unease washed over all of us when we saw the Behemoth, it didn't need for an intimidating skill when its mere presence was enough to make us know how far above us it was.

Every ten floor from level 40 onward there is a boss room. Boss monster, were stronger than normal monsters. The boos had to be defeated if people wanted to move to the next floor. Once killed they take a full month to respawn.

Behemoth was the boss of the sixty floor and the second hardest monster known in the dungeon. Only Gold adventurers could beat it.

The thing is, I was fairly certain it wasn't a month yet since it was killed last time. Boss monsters killing is very profitable and kept under supervision of the guild after all.

Even Amanogawa realized he was up against a truly fearsome opponent and started preparing his strongest attack. It was the kind that built up energy and releases it.

However, the Behemoth, refused to grant us time, it let out a guttural roar, signaling the start of the battle.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Behemoth ignited itself in flames and charged straight toward us, faster than a creature its size had the right to. At the same time, the Traum Soldiers (I'm going to call them traums from now on) started advancing and stepping in the bridge. A pincer attack.

Being realistics there was no way we could defeat behemoth, and so I and the others ran toward the more numerous but less intimidating traums, also it was the direction that behemoth was not.

All semblance of formation crumbled as everyone scrambled for the stairs, trying their best to escape.

Behemoth was getting close.

"Fortress Wall"

In middle of the chaos a spell was casted. It was, Taniguchi's, the Barrier Master.

A wall made of magic, wide enough to block the width of the bridge and high enough to reach the ceiling materialized. In appearance looked just like its name suggested.

[Fortress Wall] is a very powerful defensive spell rarely used. It covers just one direction, the initial mana cost is proportional to the size and drain mana by each hit it stop. In the other hand, the defense it boosted was simply phenomenal.

Behemoth and the wall clashed, a huge shockwave spread out, pulverizing the ground near the impact. The entire bridge shook precariously. Some students fell to the floor.

The traums already in the bridge didn't miss the opportunity and moved to attack the vulnerable classmates.

One of them was a girl still recovering from her fall. I saw various traums approaching her, one in particular, dangerously close to her.

The bridge shook again.

I dropped to a running posture. I had no intention of run though, the last fight taught me how slow I really am. Instead I'll make use of [Mineral Shaping] that requires contact with the ground.

The girl that noticed the traum attacking her was too scared to move. The traum was brandishing its bone sword toward her head, when I made a protrusion grew under its feet making it miss.

Then, I do my best imitation of the earth spell [Earth Slide], a poor's man [Earth Slide], but it is enough.

The lump in the ground moved forward, dragging the traum off the bridge. It was so effective that I did it again five times more in a row, with the traums closing in us, throwing them to their demise.

The bridge shook again.

Thus, I felt tired, it was my first time using my skill in such a way, so fast. I wanted to take a rest but this wasn't the place nor the time.

Reaching for the girl hand I lift her back to her feet. She let me, obviously still in shock. I look her close, her name is Sonobe Yu...ma... I think. Thinking about it, I don't know most of the names of my classmates.

In any case I can't leave her in this state, so I'll try to lift her spirit with encouragement words.

"Come on, we gotta hurry. This piles of bones are harmless, even I can beat them, you all should have a picnic with them."

I told her that while signaling the scared students being assaulted by the oh so numerous traums.

The bridge shook again.

My words and the reality don't matching makes me look unconvincing. I'll try something else. This time putting my hand in her shoulder and signaling again the same scene.

"Can you do something for me? I want you to go there and help the others. Lift their moral and guide them to fight. If you do it, I'll owe you one, what do you say. Thanks I knew I could count with you."

Not wanting for her answer I push her in direction of the battle.

Now calmer I decide to asses the current situation.

The shockwaves of behemoth attacks are damaging the bridge, it won't endure too many of these attacks and will collapse.

Taniguchi is about to faint, the barrier will disappear with her consciousness.

Our best chance is for us to sweep aside the traums and reach the stairs. Amanogawa should be already be done that. Why are we still here?

Looking for him I can't find Amanogawa in the chaos of battle, neither Yaegashi or Kaori. I look behind, in behemoth direction. There near the magic wall are Amanogawa and his usual group, including Kaori.

I run toward them, listen their conversation when I got close enough.

"Kouki!, for the last time, we need to retreat. The barrier won't last longer!"

"No Shizuku, you don't understand, what is a hero if not someone that overcome impossible odds? I'll defeat behemoth, you just wait."

"Don't worry Kouki, Im with you man I'll help you"

"Thanks, Ryutarou, I can always count with you"

"Don't encourage Kouki recklessness. You both, stop acting like immature childs. You are too big for this"

"Shizuku-chan"

Ahh, I understand the situation once I hear enough.

Amanogawa, confident in his strength, thinks he can defeat behemoth. Sakagami won't leave his friend alone in such a endeavor so he'll help him. Yaegashi wants to retreat but can't convince Amanogawa, neither can she leave him. And Kaori won't abandon her friends never.

The bridge shook again.

I want Kaori to leave this place, for that I must convince Amanogawa to leave this fruitless fight and focus in the retreat. That would be a problem, Amanogawa is of those people that think they are always right. I long since stopped trying to reason with him. Shizuku still try, but as shown here is useless most of the time.

"Amanogawa-kun!"

I called him, at least I'll try, if I fail it won't matter anymore.

"N-Nagumo!?"

""Nagumo-kun!?""

They were surprised to see me. I guess they are so distracted they didn't notice me with their [Perception] skills.

"You have to retreat! Everyone is in danger! They need you! Now!"

I tried to look desperate, what I am, it is just, for some reason it doesn't show in my face. For years, even when I am scared I don't look the part.

"Why are you here!? You shouldn't be here! Leave this place to us, Nagumo, and—"

"Shut up"

I cut off Kouki, with a vehemence I had never expressed before. This guy isn't even considering my words, it's time for a rude awakening.

Kouki unconsciously stiffened up. I guess he didn't expect me, the guy who was usually so quiet, the one who generally blew everything off with a smile, to yell so angrily. To be honest neither did I, but right now I was at my wits end.

"Are you so blind that you can't see what is happening around!?"

I grabbed Amanogawa's collar and forced him to turn around and look. He saw the scene of his desperated and outnumbered classmates, fighting against the traum soldiers.

It wasn't so bad compared to the start, that Yuma girl apparently took charge and made a decent fighting force. It was a shame it was so late already. Each second twenty new traums are summoned. The total is a little more than a thousand now, even though I am sure they have killed more than four hundred of them. They have been slowly losing ground.

"You are the only that can save them, you are an hero, prove it, go there and defeat all those skeletons, then get everyone here out alive. You are strong enough to change the outcome of a lost battle, but more than that you can inspire them, give them hope..."

I punched Amanogawa in the face, knowing I won't have a opportunity like this ever again. My hand hurts, and I don't think he even felt it. Still, it was worth it.

"... Be the leader you are supposed to be, they are counting with you"

Dazed, more for my words than my punch, Amanogawa looked from the struggle back to me and nodded

"Yeah, I get it now. We're retreating! Shizuku, I am really sorry, I was being —"

The bridge shook again. This time the wall vanished. Taniguchi must have depleted her mana.

Behemoth was there making its way slowly. I tried to make a wall to stop it but it may as well be made of paper.

"Bring ruin to all that is evil with thine divine light! Celestial Charge!"

Aiming his sword toward behemoth Amanogawa released the energy he accumulated since behemoth appeared. Behemoth and half of the room were wrapped in light.

[Celestial Charge], a more advanced form of the early used [Celestial Flash]. The user can't attack while drawing energy from the environment so it isn't practical, but it was no doubt powerful.

Having to close my eyes I use [Mineral Sense], to feel around. This is bad, the bridge is close to collapse, Amanogawa fortunately aimed straight and not vertical. We would be death if he did.

While the light diffused Amanogawa panted slightly.

"That should have been enough… Haah… Haaah…"

"Yeah, that had to have killed it, right?"

I wanted to agree with them, I really want, but I didn't.

Gradually the light began to fade and the dust surrounding the Behemoth cleared. And the Behemoth… was alive, seriously damaged but still alive. I'm not an expert in monster but looking at it I would say it had a leg in the grave already. Its horns were definitely gone, blood was oozing from several wounds it sustained and both its eyes were dripping red.

Most monsters follow the rule of the stronger they are the hardest they get. This is due a skills such as [Tough Skin], [Scale Armor] or [Steel Feathers].

Monsters also have mana, different from humans whose mana is linked to their soul theirs is is in their core. They can't use spells, but they still use it to active their skills or the most simple use of mana ever, enhance themselves. Enhance oneself with mana is not an spell, is more akin to will the energy that is inside you to reinforce an action.

Soldiers swords are sharper when they attack and their armor harder when they are hit directly.

Even civilians can do it unconsciously, in short, instantaneous bursts.

Monsters with high mana use it to sharp their claws and fangs and reduce magical damage. The mana coating them like a cloud. That was the case here.

Still, at this point behemoth isn't a factor anymore. Even the weakest attack should kill it now. All we have to do is to wipe out the traums and get out of here. It should be easy with Amanogawa, Sakagami and Shizuku in tow.

Talking about it, thee group fighting the traums has been retreating and finally regrouped with us. The other side of the bridge is filled with more than two thousand of traums blocking the way. Not a trouble really.

Of course, things can never be so easy. The practically dead behemoth started shaking slightly and glowing a ominous red.

I kew what it means. All of us knew what it means.

Behemoth was using [Last Stand].

[Last Stand] is not a skill, neither a spell. It was more akin to how sentient beings enhanced themselves unconsciously. Just with various conditions.

The first being to be about to die.

The second is to accept you are going to die.

The third is to have a strong wish before die.

The last is to want it enough to make it true at any cost.

When this conditions are met the being in question get his parameters doubled, unlimited MP, [Pain Immunity] and nothing short of lost the head will kill it, all of this for a whole minute. After the minute is over the body will turn into dust and not even the soul will remain.

It is sorta a kind of [Limit Break] skill. Just with much worse after effects. Not many live enough to met the requirements to use it, in the rares cases it happened it was mostly out of spite for the enemy.

In other words, behemoth knows he is going to die and accepts it, yet he hate us so much he won't die without dragging us with him.

Various of my classmates fell into despair, and into the ground. I don't blame them. This situation is beyond terrible. We are sorrounded, a wall of bones for one side, an unstoppable force in the other.

Amanogawa has not the strength to defeat behemoth as is now, Taniguchi is unconscious, having been protecting the class all the expedition.

Once again time slows for me, I wrack my brain for ideas, something, anything that could save us. I look around for ideas anything, and see Kaori, healing the injured classmates. I look at her for what I felt like an hour, and then turned to face behemoth.

I drop to my kness with both of my hands in the ground. To others I may look like I have lost hope. I use [Mineral Shaping] and [Mineral Sense]. The ground under behemoth became fine as salt and a third of its body got buried in it. I offer my mana to the ground, reforming and reinforcing it.

All turned to look in my direction surprised for what just happened.

A tenth of my total mana was lost there, with sweat trailing down my forehead and without looking them I told in a composed tone.

"Defeat the traum soldiers and reach the bridge, I'll take care of Behemoth."

Behemoth is trashing and breaking the ground. Microscopic and enormous cracks form in a fraction of second. They fix themselves using my mana but at the pace it happen it will last only ten second more.

The bridge is unstable right now. Amanogawa last attack being the worst offender. Another of behemoth shockwaves will make the whole bridge come down, with us in it.

For that reason I am keeping together the bridge in my little area. And behemoth restrained, to give enough time to them to scape.

"... I understand, Celestial Flash"

Eight seconds.

This time it was my turn to be surprised. Amanogawa understanding my determination was that shocking.

The group started to distance from me. Amanogawa easily destroying hundreds of traums per attack, and leading them to the stairs, or so I think I'm facing behemoth not their side of the bridge.

Six seconds.

Behemoth ignited himself in flames again, just this time they were hotter than before. The continuous heat made this harder, the double, six seconds turned three.

Two seconds

Something smell like is burning, probably my skin by being so close to behemoth.

One second.

They must be finishing securing the bridge, That means my work is done.

I can't anymore, my mana is depleted, when I thought that, my mana was suddenly refilled.

Six seconds.

Mi mana was full. And my skin wasn't burned anymore.

I can't look behind, I don't want to look behind. I know who is behind me. I don't want she to see me.

"Why are you still here Shirasaki"

This is the first time I have called with no honorific.

This was one of Kaori spells, [Mana Transfer]. A spell that allows her to share her mana with her allies.

Kaori full mana was at least fifteen times the mine. But she too was exhausted, having healed all of the injuries of those fighting the traums. She should still have at minimum six times my mana capacity.

"Nagumo-kun"

Kaori was there, with Shizuku behind her before Kaori could give a step in my direction I made a wall of sfone between us, stopping Kaori.

My mana wasn't espended, because she was still supplying me.

"I'll only tell it once, Get out of here Shirasaki, run for the stairs."

"But, what about you?"

"Is too late for me. I can't outrun behemoth, neither can outrun the fall of the bridge"

Even now, parts of the bridge out of my range were already falling down, crumbling.

If Kaori were to stay here till her mana depleted (in which case she would faint) we could talk for almost half a minute. With the ten seconds that have already happened behemoth would still have like eighteen seconds to live. Enough to kill me and kill Kaori. That if the bridge not collapse first.

I won't let Kaori die. If I had Amanogawa strength the outcome would be different, sadly I was dealt a bad hand. Or so I thought. Right now my 'bad hand' can do what I want the most. That's what matter.

"I don't want to lose you, I promised I'll protect you"

Dammit, what are you doing throwing lines like that Kaori. I know you are crying, I don't have the heart for this. You are always making things difficult for me.

I want her to stop crying.

"Listen well, Kaori... This is not the end. Whatever happens next I'll promise you that I will live"

The only thing I can do now is to lift her spirit with a hollow promise.

"Not matter the distance and not matter the time it takes, we'll met again, of that you can be sure because...—"

Even if is hollow, I really meant each word.

"—I love you"

I told it. The truth I avoided for half a year.

"I love you too... That's why, I'll stay here with you.."

As expected. I need help

"Yaegashi knock out Kaori and take her far from this place"

Kaori is really stubborn, but Shizuku Yaegashi and I had a mutual understanding. Kaori was the most important person to her. If she had to choose between save her and abandon me she will always save Kaori. That's why, right now I can rely on her.

I couldn't see Yaegashi expression through the wall, but for a moment it felt like she was hurt.

"I am sorry Kaori, you can hate me later"

I heard a thud, Kaori being knocked out cold.

"I'm sorry"

Her last words to me, she leave my range.

Five seconds.

Behemoth is still burning and trashing.

Four seconds.

Sure they can't see me, nor hearme thanks to the wall and the distance. I start crying.

Three seconds.

Tears flow from my eyes. Why wouldn't they, I don't want to die. Sadly I am an idiot. When people need help my natural reaction is to help them if no one else can. That includes times in which my health might be in jeopardy. Now here I am, sacrificing myself for a group of people I have not the fondest memories.

Two seconds.

Several memories play in my mind. Bullying, indifference, verbal abuse, physical pain. The most I remember the most irrational what I am doing seem.

But then, come the memories I won't never forget. Most of them about Kaori.

One second.

Being the only person in the bridge I have no reason to hold behemoth anymore, or keep the bridge from falling.

Behemoth pure hatred was directed at me. It understood that I was as resigned to dead like him.

The bridge filled whit cracks, behemoth presence was burning me again. I took a pair of steps back before the bridge inevitable collapse.

Behemoth lunged toward me. A last attempt to revenge. The bridge couldn't more and broke down. I was falling in the dark depth of the abyys and behemoth with me.

I didn't stop crying, it was my end. I can't even see anymore, it was too dark for that. But it was beter this way.

My body hit something... water, my body slammed into a body of water. I was drowning, my mind was clouding, lack of oxygen in my brain. Thoughts less coherents.

Something hit the water close to me. The desintegrating form of behemoth.

Then I knew no more.

* * *

In the stairs, the summoned group could only watch in horror how one of them was swallowed by the dark.

Something they forgot was reminded. They weren't invincibles, they could still die. The notion of death scared them. Various of them were crying.

Then in the bridge, the same magic circle that brought them here appeared.

This time they were transported to the twenty floor, in the same position they were before. All of them less one. What reminded them of what they just faced.

The soldier that was stationed there called his superior immediately.

They didn't care, all they wanted was to leave and forget the events of this day.

* * *

"..."

"They passed the trial."

"..."

"Disappointing."

"..."

"The synergist is dead."

"..."

"He seemed promising."

"..."

"My opinion is not biased."

"..."

"Whatever."


	9. Interlude Kaori 1

**So, I wanted to update this yesterday but it was harder than I thought.**

 **This is my first time doing this and may be lacking, so please give your opinion of what can I do to improve it. And the next Interludes too.**

 **Next time may be better.**

 **This is an interlude, these contain scenes from the past, what they are doing and of the story itself from thei perspective.**

 **I don't own arifureta .**

* * *

 **Kaori PoV**

I'll never forget the first time I saw him.

I was in my way to the supermarket for the groceries mom needs in her dishes in the city next to mine.

Suddenly I heard some yelling behind.

"Hey granny. These are vintage jeans, you know that? Do you have any idea how much they cost? An apology won't cut it, old hag! You better pay me back for this!"

"Really, I'm so sorry. I'll pay the cleaning costs, so please…"

"Didn't you listen to a word I said!? No amount of dry cleaning can fix this!"

Curious, I turned to see what was happening.

A little boy not even eight was cowering behind his grandmother, who looked pretty terrified herself. Before her, were a group of three college students or more likely, delinquents.

They were clearly threatening the poor woman. The cause of their argument seemed to be a drop of sauce of the takoyaki the kid still had in his hand spilled into the delinquents leader's pants.

Still, normally you don't threaten people for something so petty, they weren't being subtle. It was way too obvious that what they were doing wasn't reasonable.

Still.

'What should I do?'

It isn't a difficult question. The correct thing to do should be to help the old lady and the kid. The college boys were in the wrong for menacing defenseless people.

Yet, I found that I couldn't even give a step forward, I was scared. The more the situation developed the more I felt the need of do something. But, looking at the delinquents, their appearance, the atmosphere around them and the dangerous glint in their eyes, my body won't move. Worse, my legs were trembling.

I looked around, wanting someone else to do what I wasn't able to do. A very pathetic act, but it was all I was able to think of.

Sadly, the people watching the scene didn't interfered, they just stood there, uneasy looks in their eyes.

I wanted to be angry at them. But, I could not, because I understood, they were the same like me. They were scared too.

'Ah, I know, I call Shizuku-chan... and Kouki-kun and Ryutarou-kun'

The name of my friends came to my mind. They are strong, not like me. I can only stand here and watch while they would have already been doing something.

My mind made, I took my phone, ready to call Shizuku. I stopped though, because things grew worse out of sudden.

"Hmph, I'm getting tired of this shit. Just hand over your wallet, you hag. I bet you don't have enough money on you to pay for this. We're gonna go to the bank so you can transfer me what I need. I need your wallet to make sure you don't try to run away."

"B-But…"

"Hey, it's your job to clean up the mess your little brat made! You better not be trying to talk your way out of this!"

The delinquents were going to squeeze the old lady from all her money.

"Shizuku-chan… won't make it in time. In that case I'll do it myself "

Even though I said that, I didn't really move. I repeated encouragement words in my head but things didn't changed.

The delinquent was stretching his hand toward the woman. Somehow I overpowered my fear, but all I could manage was to advance one step.

Deception of myself and resignation weighted in me.

Then.

"Umm… Don't you think that taking her wallet is a bit much?"

A boy walked up to the group of delinquents. His age was roughly the same as me. His school uniform was one I didn't recognized, so he must go to some school in this city.

He looked... ordinary in every way. He didn't seem dazzlingly charming like Kouki, nor was he built like a bear, like Ryutarou. The only thing that stood out about him was his troubled smile.

Despite this, I could only stare, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Huh!? You've got nothing to do with this, so scram before I beat your face in!"

Though he seemed pretty scared himself, the boy wedged himself between the old lady and her harassers.

"Uh well, I guess you're right that I don't have anything to do with this… b-but you know… I think it'd be the best for everyone involved if you just took the cleaning fee and left it at that…"

He was purposely being evasive in an attempt to defuse the tense atmosphere. However, all he succeeded in doing was make the delinquents even madder.

"Fine then, you pay for her. It'll cost 10000¥ for the cleaning."

"Sorry, I don't have the money."

Despite his evasive attitude, his reply was surprisingly direct.

It was, I thought, kinda cute.

The delinquent grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him up. The boy's face paled, and sweat began pouring down his forehead.

The delinquent just angrily thrust him to the ground, he looked even angrier than before. I have seen those kinds of eyes before, all those times my friends got into fights, I knew what the delinquent was going to do next.

I wanted to yell a warning. But it was already too late.

"Gah!"

The boy grunted. The delinquent kicked him. Just as I thought, he was someone with no compunction about using violence.

The old lady tried to help the poor boy up.

"It's okay, you've done enough,"

She said softly as her grandson sobbed silently.

However, even the onlookers couldn't ignore such a blatant display of violence. A few of them had pulled out their cell phones to presumably call the police.

'That's right, the police! Why I didn't I think of that!? God, I am an idiot!'

While lamenting my own uselessness, the boy stood up with the help of the old lady. Then he looked firmly to the aggressors. His expression was so serious that I couldn't help to be drawn to it, forgetting the predicament he was in.

Still in pain from the kick, the boy spoke with a confident expression.

"Can't you be satisfied with just the cleaning fee? If not, I have another solution in mind. One you sure aren't going to like"

Could it be, is he planning in fighting them? I may have underestimate him, maybe he was a martial arts expert.

The delinquent seemed to think the same as me, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Oh yeah? So you want to fight? Fine, bring it on!"

The lead delinquent cracked his knuckles menacingly and took a fighting posture. He was more than ready for the challenge.

However…

"I'm truly sorry for all of the trouble I've caused!"

The boy interrupted him by apologizing at the top of his lungs. He then prostrated himself before the delinquent in an exaggerated fashion.

"The hell?"

The delinquent, who'd been expecting a fight, was at a loss for words. He was so stunned that he actually took a few steps backward.

Everyone on the street stopped to stare. It wasn't every day that you saw someone prostrating themselves on the street.

It was the first time I saw it myself.

Heedless of the attention he was attracting, the boy continued yelling.

"Please, find it in your heart to forgive them! I know this poor boy and his elderly grandmother ruined your precious jeans by accidentally spilling sauce on them! I know it's a fiendish act that deserves nothing but the most horrific retribution!"

"Huh? Uh, wait, I-I mean…"

The delinquent faltered. Even for someone as shameless as him, it was embarrassing to hear a "simple accident" be referred to as a fiendish act. The effect was multiplied by the fact that the boy was kneeling and yelling for all to hear.

However, the boy's eloquent apology didn't stop there.

"In truth, a million yen, no even five million yen, no even ten million yen wouldn't be enough to make up for the wrongs we've committed upon you!"

"T-Ten million!? Now hold on a second, I never said it cost—"

The delinquents started backing away. Even the old lady and the onlookers were surprised by the boy's sudden outburst. However, that was exactly what he wanted. The situation grew more chaotic.

"Still, this poor old lady cannot possibly hope to pay such a price. She has to pay off the huge debt her late husband left her. Though her neighbors all vilify her, she works hard every day just to save up enough money to see her grandson once every year! Can you imagine how much blood, sweat, and tears went into that single ball of takoyaki that young boy spilled!?"

'It can't be! Does really the old lady have to deal with all that!?'

The delinquents were shocked of hear that. My attention and that of all the onlookers went to the old woman, who looked just as confused as all of us.

"Umm, actually, my husband is still alive. And he's not in debt…"

She was saying something but the boy interrupted.

"So please, I beg of you! Show mercy to these poor souls! Forgive them for their transgressions, I beseech youuuuuu!"

His voice resounded throughout the street. People started using their phones to record this, I was recording it too.

The delinquents were bright red with embarrassment. The boy's actions had made them out to be some sort of exaggerated villains from a cheap B-rated drama. If they tried to shake down the old lady under these circumstances, they'd probably have their social lives destroyed.

I almost felt pity for them.

"Y-You're sick in the head, you weirdo! What do you even know about this hag, anyway! We..."

The boy interrupted, before they could defend themselves.

"I'm truly so very sorryyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I didn't think his voice could get any louder, but it did. It sounded so heartfelt, too. He was kneeling and everything.

"Sh-Shut up! Let's go somewhere else and—"

"Please, anything but ten million yen! You'll kill this poor lady!"

"Hey wait, I never asked for that—"

"Please, please, I'm begging youuuuuuuuu! Have mercyyyyyy!"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck—"

"Mercyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Finally, the delinquents began to panic. The longer they stayed there, the worse things got for them. Now even the old lady was playing along, hiding her face and trembling. Things would come to a head soon if someone didn't do something.

The delinquent grabbed the boy by the hair and forcibly tried to pull him up. When that didn't work, he kicked and spat at him, but that had no effect either. It was like the boy was glued to the ground.

In the end, the delinquents relented.

"Shit, forget it, I'm done here! Let's head home!"

The lead delinquent ran away as fast as he could.

"Wait, H-Hide-chan!?"

His two lackeys followed after him.

An awkward silence hung in the air. No one wanted to be the first to move, but eventually, the kneeling boy rose to his feet. He ignored the multitude of stares directed at him and grabbed the old lady's wallet off the floor. He turned to face her and handed it back.

"Th-Thank you"

The old lady stammered, her smile seemed a little stiff.

"Sorry for turning it into something awkward. Anyway, I'm gonna go home now, bye!"

With that, the boy dashed off into the crowd. The old lady reached out to stop him, but before she could say anything he was gone.

The crowd immediately began to disperse. Still, I stood there, looking in the direction the boy had run off.

* * *

"And then, and then, you know what he did, Shizuku-chan? He just ran before anyone could say anything… Hey Shizuku-chan, are you listening to me? You haven't said anything for a while…"

"I'm listening, I'm listening. This is the tenth time you've told me about the amazing kneeling boy, you know that right?"

"Not amazing kneeling boy, Shizuku-chan, Amazing boy who kneeled in the street! You make it sound like his kneeling was what was amazing."

"Ah, my mistake. Sorry. Anyway, Kaori. It's 2 AM, and we have school in the morning. I get that you're excited, but could you please stop now, for my health's sake?"

"What? No way. S-Sorry, Shizuku-chan."

I couldn't believe it was so late already. After coming back home, my mom found I forgot to buy the groceries. I immediately ran away, went to the supermarket and returned. It didn't stop mom from reprimand me, but I avoided the 'Shirayasha'. Still, as punish, mom took my phone.

I felt this burning desire to tell someone what I saw today but I couldn't. Once dinner was over mom gave me back my phone. The first thing I did was run to my room and call Shizuku-chan. It was 10 PM when I made the call. Four hours have passed, me telling her the same story over and over.

I'm so sorry, if Shizuku-chan is late for school tomorrow it would be my fault.

"Mmm, it's fine. I'd like it if you don't tell the whole story an 11th time, but… I get that it's important to you. Hehe, but you know, this is the first time you present such interest in a boy… I can't even count how many guys hearts you've broken right now. I guess your spring has finally come."

What's Shizuku-chan talking about? And why does she sound so happy?

"Shizuku-chan, what do you mean? How could I break something of someone, also is still winter."

"Haaah… Whatever, I get it now. You're just not aware of it. Well, he is your first, as far as I know… And it's possible it's not even really a crush yet… Anyway, you should take a good hard look at your own feelings. Granted, considering how dense you are, you might not be able to figure it out after all. As your friend, should I just lay it all out for you? Hmm…"

I feel like I was just insulted, but Shizuku-chan would never do that, right?

"U-Umm, Shizuku-chan?"

"Huh!? Ahem… Uh, where was I?"

"U-Umm… there's a place I want you to go with me…"

Gods, this is embarrassing.

"Oh, what's this? No need to hesitate. We're friends, right?"

Her words make me feel more confident.

"Thanks, Shizuku-chan. So uh, could you come with me to that boy's school tomorrow?"

"What!"

Ah, it is much more embarrassing than before. I feel my head burning.

"Like I said, could you come with me to his school tomorrow? I, uhh… want to talk to him… A-And maybe see if he'd want to be friends."

I said it, my face is completely red, I wrap myself in the mattress and roll in my bed.

"Now hold on just a minute here. You saw the guy today, right Kaori?"

"Yep. I wish I'd had the chance to talk to him."

"If you didn't even talk to him, how do you know what school he goes to?"

"I looked it up, duh. I just made a list of all the middle schools in the area and checked to see which one had his uniform."

"..."

"Earth to Shizuku-chaaan. Sorry, are you tired? Should I call back later?"

"Ah, um, sorry. I just saw a side of you I didn't knew existed…"

Shizuku-chan cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I'm fine with it. We can go together. I'm used to you jumping into things without thinking by now. But you don't even know his name, right? How are you going to find him?"

"I was thinking about just go to the froy gate of his school and wait there for him to appear, since going asking for him inside might annoy him. If this don't work maybe look for him in the area where I saw him today..."

"Calm down a bit, you're starting to sound like a stalker…"

"That's so mean Shizuku-chan, I'm not a stalker"

I started considering my ideas, and the more I thought about it the more stalkerish I seemed. I'll worry for that later, right now that wasn't important.

"Any way, I have a recording of today's events that I'll share with you tomorrow to help you to identify him if you see him. Unfortunately I have not his name, our next priority is to obtain his name, next we..."

"Please, stop... you are scaring me"

Shizuku-chan sounded so tired, it was best to let her sleep, tomorrow we would be busy after all.

"Anyway, let's go to his school tomorrow. I'm definitely going to find him and a-ask him to be my friend. And then, we'll start hanging out on our days off, and maybe I'll even get to go to his house… Ehehe. Shizuku-chan, I'm gonna do this!"

"It's already too late to stop you now. Mysterious kneeling boy, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

The call ended after Shizuku-chan puzzling words.

I was so excited I couldn't sleep until a hour later. That day I was late for school and was reprimanded bymy mom again.

* * *

It was spring. Three months since I saw him. Nagumo-kun his name is.

With Shizuku-chan help, after school we tried looking for him at the front gate of his school, but not even once we saw him leave.

After a full month I really wanted to storm my way inside and look for him, but Shizuku stopped me.

Then I tried asking the students if they knew him, but for some reason, most of them seemed afraid of me.

Still, I learned that his last name is Nagumo and that he doesn't stay in school after class. That's why we couldn't find him, he isn't here for when we come.

Just, wait for me Nagumo-kun I'm going to find you.

My next strategy was to skip school and wait before class ended and ambush him, but Shizuku-chan didn't let me skip school.

So I tried looking for him using the internet and his last name. I got near a hundred of potential leads.

With Shizuku-chan help we investigated each of this leads every weekend for a pair of hours.

Some days we simply walked the streets and looked around. Nagumo-spotting I called it, a new hobby of mine.

I don't know why I am so obsessed about this, I just didn't want 'that' to be only time I ever saw him.

I regret not calling him that day. All I have of him is a name and a recording. I still won't give up, I'll find him, we have narrowed the possibilities to thirty, I'm getting close, I know.

"Stop that, Kaori, you are scaring me again"

"Sorry Shizuku-chan"

Today is the day of her entrance ceremony and the beginning of my life as a high schooler.

I am very excited. Close to me are Shizuku-chan and Ryutarou-kun that were in the same class than me. Kouki-kun is in our class too, but as the freshman representative he has to give a speech.

"Do you think Kouki-kun's nervous?"

"I doubt it. Kouki's never been nervous in his life."

"Yeah. He gave the middle school opening speech too, so he's used to it."

The principal finished his speech, his wig nearly falling off multiple times, and Kouki-kun took the stage. The crowd erupted in cheers. The entire auditorium shook from the force of the girls' voices. It was like they had suddenly stepped into an idol concert. The fanaticism of Kouki's female fans was certainly at the same level as idol fans

"I-I expected something like this… but it still amazes me some times."

Shizuku watched the proceedings with a wooden expression.

Eventually, the cheers died down and Kouki-kun began his freshman address. His fans hung on to his every word. It was like he was the head of some cult.

"Dude, look. That guy's straight up sleeping through all of this."

"I know people sleep all the time during stuff like this, but I can't believe the noise didn't wake him up… He's one heavy sleeper."

Someone is sleeping amidst all these cheers? I turn in my seat to look who is. I follow the eyes of the boy behind me. When I got a good look at the person in question I gasp.

"Ah."

My heart started beating faster. Time seemed to turn slower.

Lazing in his chair, with his arms folded across his chest and a the eyes closed, was the person I wanted to meet the most.

"It's him."

I zoned out Kouki speech. The rest of the world faded away, and all that remained in my sight was the boy. All other sounds vanished. My senses were focused only on him. An imaginary space where only the two of us existed.

"Kaori. Earth to Kaori. Hey!"

"Hwuh!?"

I was forcibly brought back to reality by Shizuku that was shaking my shoulders.

Kouki-kun speech ended with a final round of cheering that was so loud it hurt my eardrums.

"Hurry up and turn around! The teachers are glaring at you!"

"O-Oh, okay"

Reluctantly I turned my gaze to the front. All the teachers eyes were pointed to me, it was kinda scary.

"What's gotten into you?"

When the teachers finally stopped glaring, Shizuku subtlety whispered into my ear.

Clasping both my hands over my wild beating heart I whispered back.

"U-Umm, he's here. He's here. What do I do, Shizuku-chan?"

"He? Who's he… Wait, no way? That he? Where!?"

"Behind us. Two rows back, the boy who's sleeping."

"That kid who's sleeping through all this noise is the one you've been looking for?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sure of it. What do I do, Shizuku-chan? If he's sitting that close to us, that means he's in the same class, right? What do I dooo!?"

Even though I spent more than a year looking for him, now that he is so close to me I don't know how to approach him. I feel like my heart's going to fly right out of my chest at this rate. I grabbed Shizuku-chan arm and started tugging on it.

Shizuku-chan smiled and gently patted my head, calming me down.

"Good for you, Kaori. As for what you should do, obviously you should ask him ou—Ahem, ask him to be your friend. Spend these three years of high school with him and make as many memories as you can. Basically, just get closer to him."

A vision of how I imagine the future to look like began playing in my mind.

Going to school together with him. Making pointless small talk about what they'd eaten for breakfast, or if they'd finished their homework on time. We could eat lunch together every day. I could even make him lunch… and then after school we'd walk around town and just spend time together, visit a cafe and sit together, people might confound us for a couple!

These are definitely going to be the best three years of my life.

Oh wait, there's still one big problem…

"Wait a second, Shizuku-chan! What am I supposed to say to his parents!?"

"How'd you jump to that already!? I get that you're excited, but you're taking this fantasy way too far! Are you planning on marrying him or something? Are you going to spend the rest of your life with him? You can't, Kaori! You need to plan your future carefully if you want a happy family!"

Shizuku-chan's lost it! How can she say such embarrassing things in public!?. Her outburst drew the attention of the teachers over us again.

"Shizuku-chan, I just want his parents not to hate me, since I'm going to be his friend…"

"Huh!?"

"Sh-Shizuku-chan, your imagination is a little too overactive."

"Wha—!?"

"Im sure your conversation must be really interesting, mind sharing it with all of us?"

Standing to our side, a teacher spoke aloud. All attention was instantly on us.

Shizuku curled herself into a ball and started rocking back and forth.

"I just want to crawl into a hole and die right now"

Shizuku-chan whispered something, but I couldn't heard her.

The first day our new lifes started with Shizuku-chan and me getting a long lecture on the staff room.

Still, I was more excited than ever.

To know him better, to be his friend. That are my goals for this year.

* * *

"Defeat the traum soldiers and reach the bridge, I'll take care of Behemoth."

Nagumo-kun said those words after drop to the floor. Behemoth was then half eaten by the ground.

The others quickly started retreating, Kouki-kun destroying with ease the Traum Soldiers blocking the way for the stairs.

I stood there, Shizuku-chan with me.

I didn't want to accept Nagumo-kun sacrifice. I wanted to convince him of run, that there was another way for all of us to survive.

Yet, I knew it won't work. This is the type of person that Nagumo-kun is. Someone able to move forward when others won't. The stronger person I know. That was the reason I fell for him and the reason he is going to die.

Still, even if is useless that never stop me for trying before.

When he looked about to give up I moved I used [Mana Transfer] to give him my mana and a minor healing spell to cure the burns and alleviate his pain.

"Why are you still here Shirasaki"

Because, I want to be at your side forever. I want to confess my love for you. I want you to meet my parents and me to officially met yours. I want many things that would be impossible if you die.

"Nagumo-kun"

A wall grew from the ground before I could take any action, stopping me from go to his side.

"I'll only tell it once, Get out of here Shirasaki, run for the stairs."

"But, what about you?"

"Is too late for me. I can't outrun behemoth, neither can outrun the fall of the bridge"

It dawned in me that this was what that dream last night was all about. If I don't do something now I'll lose him forever.

"I don't want to lose you, I promised I'll protect you"

A turmoil in my heart I couldn't stop.

"Listen well, Kaori... This is not the end. Whatever happens next I'll promise you that I will live"

His words didn't matched with his feelings.

"Not matter the distance and not matter the time it takes, we'll met again, of that you can be sure because...—"

Still I choose to believe him.

"—I love you"

Because I understood what my own feelings were.

"I love you too... That's why I'll stay here with you.."

I made my determination to stay here pretty clear.

"I'll stay here with you.."

"Yaegashi knock out Kaori and take her far from this place"

Hajime words made me fix my gaze on Shizuku-chan. She stood there a sad expression in her face.

"I am sorry Kaori, you can hate me later"

I had bo time to react at all before all faded to black.

"Nagumo-kun"

I woke up.

I was in the bed of the room I share with Shizuku of the Inn.

Thanks God it was just a nightmare. We have yet to leave for the dungeon. I must have been really anxious because of that dream.

The door was open and Shizuku-chan ran in the room and huge me.

"Kaori, you are finally awake"

"Shizuku-chan"

 _"I am sorry Kaori, you can hate me later"_

It was just a bad dream.

"Shizuku-chan, you wouldn't believe the horrible nightmare I had. We were exploring the dungeon when a trap teleported us to a bridge where a mean looking monster and a lots of skeletons attacked us. Then Nagumo-kun recklessly was sacrificing himself, the bridge was collapsing and the you of my dream hit me and then and then I awoke."

Shizuku-chan mood turned sour while I described my dream"

"What should I do Shizuku-chan, all these dreams makes me think that I have to stop Nagumo-kun from getting into the dungeon..."

"... Kaori, the expedition was yesterday"

"Ahh?"

"It was just like you remember"

"What are you saying Shizuku-chan?"

"Kaori... that wasn't a dream... all of it... it really happened"

"This isn't funny Shizuku-chan, stop this cruel joke right now"

"... You understand... don't you..."

"Stop it..."

"... he isn't here anymore"

"Stop it..."

"Nagumo-kun... he is..."

"Stop... just stop..."

"He is dead"

"No, that's not true!... because... because after you hit me, you saved Nagumo-kun right, you saved him didn't you?..."

"Kaori..."

"Ahhh"

I stormed out of the room. My mind in turmoil I just ran with no specific direction. Yet somehow I ended in a certain room.

It was the room he slept for a night. It was the room where we drink that cheap tea while talking. It was the room where I made a promise under the moon.

It was his room, Nagumo-kun's room. Nagumo-kun's empty room.

I wanted to keep denying it, to say it was all a dream, a lie, a joke. I knew the truth from the start, but I chose to delude myself rather than accept it.

I just don't want to accept it.

I fell to my knees and cried. I cried until I couldn't any longer. Or so I expected.

"I knew you will come here Kaori"

"H-he..."

Shizuku-chan hugged me.

"He isn't here anymore right, ho-how did he...?

"The bridge collapsed, the last thing we saw of him was his figure falling to the abyss"

"But, he was still alive right?"

"Kaori... what are you thinking?"

"Shizuku-chan, I feel, no... I know Nagumo-kun has to be alive somewhere. My heart tells me he is. I won't believe that he's dead until I saw it with my own eyes."

"Kaori..."

"I'll become strong, I want to stop being someone that can only watch while others fight. I want to be able to make a difference. I want to be strong enough to reach Nagumo-kun"

"..."

"Will you help me Shizuku-chan? Will you lend me your strength?"

"Have you to ask? Of course I will. Until you've found an answer you can accept, at least."

"Shizuku-chan!"

"I don't need any thanks. We're best friends, remember?"

A new goal is set before me.

The next time I see him I let him know my true feelings.

Wait for me Nagumo-kun I'll find you, whenever you are.


	10. The Monster of the Abyss is born

**Now, finally things get messy. I'm moving this to M because it is going to be gore and swearing from now on.**

 **My character may seem OOC but, that is the point of fanfic.**

 **Your opinion please.**

 **Also. Slight edits for the two latest chapters.**

 **I don't own arifureta. Shirakome does.**

* * *

"Ah"

My eyes opened and I jolted from my position. It was dark, a green light coming from the ceiling and the walls was the only source of illumination. I was in a river, my body was soaked and half my body was still in the water.

"Where I am?"

Fresh memories assaulted my mind, Orcus Dungeon expedition, fights, a trap, behemoth, being an idiot, a promise, the bridge collapsing.

I had no time to sort all of it because—

"Achoooo"

—I was freezing.

"Achooo!"

Quickly I left the water, the icy wind against my soaked body made me quiver.

Not wanting to catch a cold, though I might already have one, I discarded my clothes, except for the underwear, then sat on the ground.

'I need fire, but how I am going to get fire in this place'

There wasn't anything remotely inflammable and I had no lighter or matches.

"Achoo"

Then it came to me. Magic.

I admit it took me a while to come with the idea, but in my defense, that's because I am a total failure at magic, so I tend to not consider it.

I have no affinity for spells, but I can still draw magic circles, it just takes me more time, effort and mana than any normal mage and will never be applicable in combat.

[Mineral Shaping]

I made a circle of a meter of diameter in the ground. It took me a whole minute to get all the details fine.

The spell I was casting was called Ember, a spell casted by children with five centimeters magic circles and no chant.

"Give me heat, give me a flare, I want fire—Ember"

The only advantage of being alone is that there was no one to see, or I would have died from embarrassment.

Fire burned in the centen of the circle, my clothes near, getting dry. Warming myself close to it, I think about what I should do now.

'I don't know where exactly I am, but it must be an inexplored floor in the dungeon, that means monsters, and no food and I... I...'

Tears, forming in my eyes, I wanted to cry.

But I didn't. I took deep breaths and calmed down my negative thoughts.

I was still alive, I had almost no injury, just minor scratches, and I could still be saved if I can live enough for the group to reach this level.

Diverting my mind from despair through positive thinking I took my already dry clothes and put them on.

Having played several survival games, I checked for the things I have with me right now.

Apart from my clothes, I seem to have just some pills, eight on total, two blood pills, two mana pills and four ration pills.

"These rations pills are just too few"

Also, at some point I lost my sword, maybe when I fell from the bridge. It doesn't matter much because I wasn't so skilled with it either way, and if I need something sharp I'll just made it with my skill.

Feeling ready, I wanted to leave before any of the predators that live here feel like looking for me.

Then I heard it, the noise made by dogs running in packs. Also the howls.

"Of course, nothing can go never my way! "

There were four paths, I just took the closest to me.

I ran, I ran scared. I had no way of defend myself if the monsters catch me, I would just die. I don't want to die.

This place was like a labyrinth, the way turned left, left again, then right...

They were getting close fast, the sound of their howls becoming stronger.

I reached an intersection, three ways, to the left, right or keep straight. I had to choose quick.

* * *

The pack of wolves reached the intersection and kept running straight, their sense of smell telling them the way their prey took.

When there was no one left, a hole appeared in the wall and Hajime walked out from it.

* * *

"That was close"

I took the straight path, then used [Mineral Shape] to hid behind the wall, at the speed the monsters ran they won't notice.

I return to the intersection, eager for take any other path.

Taking the leff path, this time I had active [Mineral Sense] just in case.

The way turned to the right this time. I got four reactions.

Scared again I took a look hidden behin the corner and the relative darkness.

Three wolves were circling a rabbit. Or so it looked to me. I finally had a good look to the monster in this floor.

Blue and gray fur, sharp fangs and claws, red eyes and two tails, their zize almost the same as me. Red sparks flickered in their bodies.

White fur, large and fluffy rabbit ears, out of place fangs, a pair of large and strong legs and red eyes.

Oh, and both had ominous red marks in their bodies. They looked almost as tattoos or blood vessels. Beating and shining tattoos I choose to believe.

The situation was clear, like me, the rabbit was a prey of these wolves. Such are the laws of nature, the strong devour the weak.

Sorry rabbit-chan but I'll use your sacrifice and scap—

My insincere apology was interrupted for what happened next.

The rabbit vanished, then appeared kicking the head of one of the wolves, sparks surrounded the rabbit and the wolf was sent flying, its neck bended in a wrong and unnatural direction while the rabbit having used the wolf as platform was high in the air.

The other two wolves jumped, their jaws aimed toward the air bound rabbit, that should have lost mobility. It should.

The rabbit back flipped mid-air avoiding both wolfs, then once again its figure vanished and the ground exploded. There was a headless body in a crater under the leg of the rabbit, blood and cerebral mass everywhere, and a lone wolf landing after the jump.

Red sparks covered the body of the last wolf and from its mouth a lightning bolt was shot.

The beam hit the rabbit and went through, it was just an after image. The last wolf died with a kick from below, his ribcage broke and its heart stopped beating, blood oozed from its eyes and mouth. The rabbit sparkled briefly.

All this happened in seven seconds, it took another six for my brain to process what just happened.

'You gotta be kidding me'

The rabbit was no prey to the wolves, they were its prey. The rabbit was eating the wolves. The strong devour the weak, there were never words more true.

'This rabbit is even more dangerous than the behemoth'

Scared beyond ever before, unconsciously I took a step back and fell in my butt.

I turned around to run away and go back to the intersection. Or so I had planned to do if weren't by certain detail that made my blood freeze cold.

In the time I turned the rabbit already had blocked my path.

I stood there, like a deer when caught by a car. My brain ordered my body to move but I was to scared to do it.

The rabbit almost lazily took a step. My arm was lifted in reflex and guarded my head.

My body was sent flying and crashed in the wall. Mana reduced the force, and my arm took the worst of the attack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Pain, pain assaulted me, I couldn't think straight anymore, my arm simply hurts too much.

I could only scream while looking my left arm, it was broken beyond the natural ability to repair. The arm wasn't just bended and limping some of it was turned into bone dust and splinters that hurt even more.

"Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh"

The excruciating pain, made me forget that the responsible of it was still before me.

The rabbit eyes were filled with disappointment, but to me, with my bloodstained eyes clouded with tears, it felt like pity. The rabbit was looking down on me.

It was clear that it could have killed me already but it was toying with me. I wasn't dead yet just because I was so weak I was no threat, I was just food.

I have never really hated someone before, even my bullies, I didn't truly hated them, angry at them, sure, but true hate, the wish of see them dead, never. For the first time in my life I wish the death of a living being. This creature before me.

The rabbit seemed ready to stop my misery, I couldn't do anything about it. This feeling of impotence, I hate it.

Suddenly a oppressive presence made itself present and fear followed. My pain disappeared, drowned under the waves of fear that now oppressed my heart.

I wasn't the only one, the rabbit looked just about as scared as me. Even worse, it could see whatever it was behind me, for the first time I saw true fear in its eyes.

Rabbit vanished, a fifty meters ahead it reappeared together with the new monster that looked like a bear. The rabbit fell apart in pieces after reappear.

White fur, red eyes, deadly sharps and the same ominous red tattoos that all monsters here seem to possess.

The demonic bear munched in the body of the rabbit. This bear was to the rabbit what the rabbit was to the wolves.

Devoid or any rational thought and already used to the pain enough to move I tried to run while it ate the rabbit.

The moment I took a step something flew past me, it was wind, magic wind. My left and mangled arm was flying in the opposite direction and fell to the ground in the middle point between the bear and me.

The bear sent me a glance that seemed to convey a clear message.

 _'Don't move'_.

I could only look at where my arm used to be in wonder, a shower of blood flowed from the bit of forearm I had left, then it calmed down and turned into a normal stream of blood.

My brain that couldn't keep with the quick flow of events and with the blood loss started to get sloppy. Fortunately, pain was among the first things it stopped processing or I would be screaming in the ground.

The bear walked slowly toward me, stopped mid way and munched in a familiar arm.

"Whose is the arm is eating?"

I could only watch in fascination how the bear devoured the arm, knowing the same fate awaited me. I didn't feel scared though, lack of blood in the brain tends to cloud one senses.

But, when the bear was finishing the arm, from the same way I did, a pack of six wolves appeared.

These were the same wolves that were after me at the start.

At the sight of the bear they cowed and tried to run away, but it was too late. Ignoring me in favor of the wolves, the bear proceeded to massacre them.

Ironically, I was just alive because of my weakness, just like the rabbit the bear knew I couldn't out run it, or be any threat.

If my mind were working as intended, the thought would have made me angry, but instead the little brain power I could muster focused in scape while the wolves are killed.

[Mineral Shaping]

In the wall next to me a little hole of seventy cenimeters of height was opened. I dropped into the floor and creeped into it.

With just an arm I used all my strength and moved inside, closing the hole, blocking the path, and moving further ahead with [Minera Shaping] just in case.

Like a worm, I kept advancing until my mana dried, or I lost enough blood to keep moving, the details are lost to me.

I rolled over my back and looked up, I wasn't eaten by the bear, but, I knew I was dead already, I lost so much blood, there was a trail all the way here and more was being spilled under me right now.

Why did I struggled so hard if I was a dead man walking, was it out of spite for the monsters, was it human desire of live even just a more second.

My fuzzy and dazzled consciousness started turning dark.

Flashes of my past played one last time in my mind before it closed forever.

There were several things I regret, but the most important was the last promise I made.

Spitting blood, I said my last words—

"Sorry, Kaori... I lied to you... I couldn't ... keep my... word"

—before closing my eyes to sleep and never open them again.

* * *

 _"Listen well, Kaori... This is not the end. Whatever happens next I'll promise you that I will live"_

 _"Not matter the distance and not matter the time it takes, we'll met again, of that you can be sure because...—"_

 _"—I love you"_

* * *

Drip... Drip...

I awoke at the sensation of something wet in my face.

My eyes opened.

"Ahh, aauuuu"

When trying to get up in instinct, I hit my head with the low ceiling.

Mineral Shape

The ceiling grew and water poured down on me, soaking me.

"...I am alive?... I am alive!"

But how?, did someone saved me, no, I was alone here, then.

I look at the floor, my blood still fresh, and my arm still missing.

"Ahh, ahh, ughu, ugh... "

I cried, I couldn't keep it any longer, all the dark thoughts I pushed away came back like a boomerang.

I was trapped behind the walls, in a room stained with blood, my blood, that also was covering my body, monsters roamed this place, ready to eat me if I caught their attention.

I stopped crying when something fell in my eye.

Water. It was the same water that soaked me a seconds ago.

I would have thought that somehow I was under a river, but it wasn't normal water. Normal water doesn't shine or sparkle like this.

Curious, I decided to search for the source, eager to do anything can could help me to avoid thinking about my situation.

Mineral Shaping.

The more the ceiling retract, more water oozed from the cracks.

Finally I reached the source, a soccer's ball sized cristal with a mysterious aura around it and a aquamarine glow.

While admiring it, a certain legend I read in one of the books came to my mind.

"Can it be?"

I drank from the crystal, wanting to confirm my idea. When the water got into my mouth, a feeling of warmth and peace flooded me. It lasted a pair of secons, but it was enough.

"The legendary Ambrosia, then I guess this is a Divinity Stone"

After drink a bit more of Ambrosia, I slumped in the wall of my improvised room and hugged my knees.

To many, be alive after so much might seem a miracle. But it wasn't for me,

I was alone, trapped here, sorrunded by monsters with an arm missing.

To the inhabitants of this hell I was food, nothing else.

In fetal position I could only wait for a miracle.

"Someone... anyone... please... save me"

* * *

Three days here, I think?

It is just me, the walls, the divinity stone and my dried blood.

I need something to do, something to distract my mind or I feel like I'll become crazy.

The only thing I have with me are my synergist skills.

... Oh, I know I'll write a diary in the walls, with Mineral Shaping I can engrave the characters, like primitive people used to do when internet didn't existed.

This is the first entry.

{I miss internet.}

Perfect.

* * *

{I ate the last of my ration pills. I'll guess now I'll have to survive with just water}

* * *

Ambrosia can in theory keep you living forever as long as you drink it, I don't think I want to live forever in this conditions, neither I think I have enough ambrosia for even a year.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Ahh"

Class already ended, yet I was still in school. It was one of those rare days in which we had to stay after class to help in decorate the classroom.

After finishing my part, I tried to get out of school the fastest possible. I wasn't fast enough, hidden before a corner Hiyama and his group took hold of me and dragged me into one of the empty classrooms of the school.

Their punches, kicks and words were in sync with each other. All seemed practiced and coordinated by an orchestra director.

I think that if they put as many effort in their studies as they do in make my life miserable, they would be in the top of the class.

But of course, their lives are so empty that they have nothing better to do than this, I feel pity for them, alongside rage. But, there is little I can do about it, my best shot is to avoid them. Today I didn't have luck.

Once they had enough, is over and I am left alone in the empty classroom. I stand up and check the damage. Several bruises and parts where hurt to touch. Walk is somewhat difficult and will be for a few days.

This is the main reason I hate school. I came here for obligation, a sense of something I have to do as a normal japanese boy. The truth is that I don't need this, if I wanted I could leave school, even my parents think so.

I already knew my forces and weaknesses.

My dad is the president of a company that makes games.

My mom is a popular shoujo-manga artist.

I have a plethora of options where my talents can be used and connections to the industry, I can get a work pretty easily right now. That's why, I don't have any real reason to be here, after the first semester is over I'll left school.

With my forced walk I made half the way for the exit when I was ambushed again—

"Nagumo-kun–what happened to you!? Are you okay?"

—by this school most popular girl Kaori Shirasaki.

'Of course I am not fine'

"Yes I am fine, I just... fell from the stairs...?"

I made a excuse just a gullible fool would believe.

"That's terrible! it must hurt we have to get you medical help"

Of course, Kaori Shirasaki would believe it. Still, her concern is so genuine that now I feel bad.

"No, it is not that serious, the damage is mostly cosmetic, I am so clumsy some times, falling from stairs I don't saw were there, this isn't the first time"

"That doesn't mean it is fine, you have to take better care of yourself Nagumo-kun... and be more careful around stairs"

'This is somewhat your fault though'

A small part of me still blames Shirasaki-san for my troubles.

"You are right Shirasaki-san, I'll go to the school nursery"

With a forced smile I tried to take another path to the exit. It was too late Shirasaki-san had my arm.

"Let me help you Nagumo-kun, I'll take you there"

Kaori Shirasaki is a person I can't understand.

She is one of the most popular girls in school, together with her best friend Shizuku Yaegashi, and with the also popular Kouki Amanogawa.

I am an otaku, I have no friends, and don't do so great at school, my grades barely acceptable.

We are in completely different social circles, she shouldn't even know I exist at all, like that guy with thine shadow.

Yet somehow, I found myself talking with her almost in daily basis.

The first time it was pretty normal. She presented herself, I did the same, she talked about the weather, I told her that I knew nothing about the weather. The talk died. She stammered, and left in an awkward fashion.

I thought it would be the last time she would try to talk with me.

'Like everyone else do'

It wasn't the case though, she came the next day, and tried again. It didn't worked. My years of being a social outcast rusted my ability to talk with people outside themes of my interests.

Also, it was very awkward for me, I was aware of the glares most of the class were giving me, they were clearly not happy, so I stood and excused myself to the bathroom.

After two weeks of futile talks that didn't got far and the increasingly murderous glares, she left for the first time disappointed and a bit down.

That day I feel bad for make a girl sad. Also, it was the day I first met the punches of Daisuke Hiyama and the petty four.

The next week, she didn't came to talk with me, I feel the occasional glances she sent my way but she didn't tried to get near.

For a moment I really thought it was over. No, it wasn't.

She came back, with a confident attitude different from before. The topic that time was about one of my favorites animes which she started watching. I didn't knew what to do. For one side, it was the first time I could sincerely talk with her about something I knew. For the other, evil eyes looked with disapproval and Hiyama hand was closed in the form of a punch.

I knew in that moment that I was doomed not matter my choice, so I talked with her. She wasn't a expert in the series, so I ended doing most of the talk. She laughed at my bad jokes and terrible puns. It was the most I talked with another human being outside of my parents.

When our conversation ended, she left looking satisfied and I felt somewhat happy.

Then I met Hiyama again and my good mood vanished.

I decided from that day to actively avoid Shirsaki-san. It became a game of cat and mouse since then. I spent the less time possible in the classroom and try to hide anywhere she can't find me.

I have tried from the school roof to the men's bathroom. None of those worked. The last one invited a big misunderstanding that got me into detention for two weeks and several beatings from the bullies.

She shared her lunch with me once time I forgot mine. It was delicious. After that day beating, I decided to never forget my lunch again.

She keeps occasionally sending me invitations to her house or other places. I always refuse and run for my life.

It was a game I couldn't win, and maybe I didn't want to win.

At first, I tried to dislike her. To be mean to her, and make her stay away from me. I couldn't.

From the start I knew she was a good person with no malicious intent.

'I can't hate her'

She is just... naive, unaware of how her actions affect me. I can tell her, but I didn't want to hurt her with the truth. I suspect at some point I started to like her company.

That didn't stopped me from run from her.

'But, what does she want with me?'

Her unknown motivation is the reason I am still wary of her, I can't understand her.

Resigned as usual, I left Shirsaki-san help me to the school nursery. We walked in silence.

"—house, what do you say?"

I don't know what she said, lost in thought I zoned out and ignored most her talk. In any case, the safe option is to tell her no, whatever she said.

"Sorry, I can't Shirasaki-san, maybe in another occasion"

She seemed disappointed. This is so frequent I feel less guilty each time.

"By the way Shirasaki-san, is there a reason why you still here"

After dragging me here against my will and call the school nurse, she has yet to leave.

After check me out and give me some painkillers, the nurse, told me that I should rest for at least an hour and then go home.

"... Of course, I can't leave you alone with that nurs–I mean, how can I leave you when you need help, I will never left you Nagumo-kun"

There were some aspects of the last statement that scared me.

"What did you say?"

"I can't leave a friend alone when needs help, we are friends, right, Nagumo-kun?"

'That wasn't what I asked, and I have the suspect the last part wasn't a question'

But most importantly.

Friends. It was what she said and how she said it. She consider me a friend.

I always wondered what she thought of me, that would shed light about her intentions and reasons. Something like, 'the quiet boy who is funny to mess with'. For my part I always considered her 'the weird girl that can't read the atmosphere'.

It never crossed my mind that she just might want to be friends with me.

'I am such a fool'

I spent these few months trying to avoid her and wary of her. I have no experience about what friends are supposed to do. But, it wasn't too late yet.

"Of course, we are friends Shirasaki-san"

I'll give it a try.

"You can call me Kaori"

"No, I don't think I can, not without fell from the stairs"

The bullying is going to get worse, I know, but I won't let it stop me from this.

Maybe, we are not truly friends yet, but, somewhere we have to start.

For the rest of the hour Shirasaki-san and I talked about the last episode of the manga my mom is writing right now. Though, I'm sure I never tell her my mom alias in the manga industry, neither that she writes manga, I haven't told anyone in this school, so, how does she knows.

I decided wisely, don't ask questions.

 **Flashback End**

Before Kaori I was alone, just like now. Alone with my thoughts, I can only think, things I give for granted are now out of my reach.

* * *

{Things are getting worse here, just the ambrosia is keeping me alive at this point, nightmares and flashbacks are becoming somewhat frequent things when sleep.}

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So what are you going to do son?"

I was eating breakfast when my dad asked me a question.

"What to do about what?"

I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to discuss it.

"You know, about sch—"

"I have something urgent to do right now so I must leave, I'm sorry"

I swallowed the last part of my breakfast and ran for the door. When I opened it, mom was there blocking the way.

"I knew you were going to try this, there is no escaping this talk son"

"Tch"

I click my tongue in annoyance. They knew me too well. I can boost of have a good relation with my parents, but it can be such a pain sometimes.

I took seat again and my mom followed suit. We were going to have a Nagumo-family meeting.

"The first half of the school year is over, you has have time to consider it. So tell us, do you wish to continue going to school?"

It was time to decide.

My parents know I am being bullied in school. It is impossible to occult it, so I didn't tried. They feel concerned about it and are advising me to drop school right now. Well. Their exact words were.

""Do what you want. If you want to transfer, transfer. If you want to fight back, fight back. If you want to become a shut-in, become a shut-in. Hell, get yourself expelled for all I care, I'll hire you. It doesn't matter if you're a high-school dropout or have 10 PhDs, the ones making money in the end are the winners.""

Yeah that.

"Why do you had to say it again!"

"You looked about to have a flashback so we wanted to help you refresh your memory"

"Why can't you act like normal people!?"

They are so... weird sometimes. Still, it is a part of what did my parents unique and I would not change.

"We want the best for you, if you don't like school we aren't going to go"

At those words I could only answer with my honest opinion.

"About school, I think—

The me of a month ago would have dropped immediately, there was not a good reason to go there, just good reasons to leave.

But, right now.

The image of a certain girl flashed on my mind.

—that I'd like to keep going"

I have a reason to stay, it was also the cause of my reasons to not want to go.

The girl called Kaori Shirasaki, my first friend, my only friend.

Of course my parents don't know about her, and don't plan on telling them. They will surely make fun of me and do something I might regret for years.

"Are you really sure?"

Still, I need a good reason for them to let me go, so I'll bullshit my way with words.

"Yeah, I'm sure, it is something I started and plan on finish, so don't worry about it, I'll show you both how a little bullying can't stop me, because... I am Hajime Nagumo, someone who isn't deterred by even the worst this world can offer, sometimes it might try to break my spirit, but my will is strong enough to withstand, believe it"

It is embarrassing to say this, but luckily they'll decide to no pry in my business and leave the matter lay down.

"Okay, I don't know why do you keep doing this to yourself, but it must be really important for you to say all these things"

Dad said all this while mom showed me the phone in her hand.

"Since when were you recording?"

"From the start, this will be great blackmail material"

"Give me that"

I tried to take it from her hand but she ran away together with dad while laughing. I stood there, alone in the dining room.

"Why can't you two be normaaaaal!?"

A common day in my house.

 **Flashback End**

I miss my parents, my family, she. Using my incredibles skills as sculptor I did rock statues of several people I know. There was, Ai-sensei, Yaegashi, my parents, Meld-san, the hero, hell, even my bullies were here. I don't know so many people.

Still, this statues almost look like real people. I'm for once proud of my work.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Is that you, Yaegashi-san?"

While walking through the streets in the entertainment zone of the city, a brief glimpse of a ponytail drew my attention.

Thinking it was my imagination I turned and got into one of the arcades of this side of the streets.

Imagine, my surprise when I found Shizuku Yaegashi, here of all places.

"Ugh, Nagumo-kun?"

She seemed surprised of see me at first, or more like, resigned. Apparently she didn't wanted to be found here.

"Is that a UFO Catcher? Are you trying to get a prize from it?"

I admit I know little of her, Kaori introduced us last month and from her attitude in class I thought I had a good insight in her character.

"Ughh"

She hid her head behind her ponytail in embarrassment.

I just pointed the obvious, but now I feel like I kicked a puppy, really bad, so I tried to fix this.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about here, Yaegashi-san, is pretty normal for girls to want cute stuff"

She got even more embarrassed, God, I had to do something. Looking inside the machine, there were several plush dolls, one of them called my attention.

It was a plush swordsmen that looked like Kenshin from Samurai X.

'That must be what she is after'

Yaegashi-san seemed to have been trying here for a while and I got a idea.

"You seem to be bad at this game"

"It is not like I am bad in this game, I just don't have luck today"

Fighting her own embarrassment Yaegashi answered back my provocation.

"It is a matter of skill and trickery, this machine is one of the latest models created to keep the money of young people that likes plush dolls, however I have an intensive set of skills based around beating impossible odds in anything game related."

"What a useless set of skills to have"

Yaegashi reflexively said what was in her mind.

"Ahh, sorry I didn't wanted to offend you"

She hastily apologized.

"Why would I fell shame of being myself?"

"Uhh?"

"My skill are the result of intense training and nights with no sleep, they are prove that my efforts weren't wasted and a reward for spend entire days before the PC, they a part of what makes me the person I am"

Yaegashi stayed in silence, like contemplating something that wasn't there. I'll take that as a good sign.

"I can't be Hajime Nagumo and have not skills at games, just like you can't be Shizuku Yaegashi and don't be a kendo prodigy"

Okay, now I was just telling bullshit at this point. Strangely Yaegashi didn't said anything yet, she just watched me manipulate the claw. When it was above the plush swordsmen.

"And my skills allows me to do this"

The claw dived in the sea of plush dolls. And came back with a prize on tow. A pink dolphin.

It wasn't what I tried to pick at all, I somehow missed, yet I didn't want admit failure after my long speech, so instead I'll bullshit my way again.

"Just what I wanted, isn't this cute, like, just look at it, who doesn't love dolphins, they are great, intelligent and mammals? They even come in pink for girls, or so I think I read somewhere, and if they don't, then this do, so take it Yaegashi-san"

I seem to have spent my inspiration for today in the last speech so I cut this short.

I really didn't expect for Yaegashi to take it. Yet, as said before, I really knew little about her, or about anyone, really.

She took the pink dolphin from my hand and for a moment she looked to me like any normal girl that likes cute things.

In that moment I finally understood.

The Shizuku Yaegashi in front of me is her true self. The Yaegashi Shizuku in school is a mask.

Like most people, I

"How it is, to be yourself without fear of what everyone else thinks?"

She asked me a troublesome question. I'm not the person with the answer she wants, still, I told her what I feel wa my honest opinion.

"It is hard, mostly at the start, but it gets easier with time, troubles still lurk around, people that don't like who you are will always exist"

She seemed to have expected my words, I guess she too considered her situation many times.

I don't want to pry on more details, ultimately is Shizuku decision how she wants to live her life. Instead I'll just gave her some last words.

"Still, I think that there is no a best you than yourself"

"What does that mean?"

"That, is something you'll have to find yourself"

'Because I don't know myself'

Yaegashi seemed to want to say something, but I wanted to leave.

"By the way Yaegashi-san, how about we never talk about this day again?"

"Uh? Oh!"

She got confused with my abrupt change of theme, but understood quickly.

"Once we left this place, none of us will remember this day, it will be like it never happened"

This was obviously something she wanted to keep secret and I didn't wanted get involved.

She nodded in agreement.

After a brief good bye, we took separate ways. Overall, it wasn't a bad day.

Then I was ambushed in a dark alley by mysterious beings.

That day I met the Secret and Exclusive Society.

The Soul Sisters.

Never did I interacted more of the necessary with Yaegashi again. Aside from Kaori-related matters.

 **Flashback End**

I don't even know where this came from. I think I reached the bottom of the barrel that are my memories. I honestly didn't want to remember that 'things'. Any wish of have a little sister vanished from my mind that day. Amanogawa have it rough.

Also with my more refined skills, I turned the divinity stone into a replica of Kaori's head.

* * *

{The constant stomaches and phantom pains in my arm, mixed with the memories of good and bad days alive are not helping me. I drink ambrosia and although it stops my pain from a second, it is not enough, so I drink more}

* * *

I would like if Ambrosia could get me drunk, maybe then I could forget all what happened and how my life is ruined.

I'm just still living because I am a coward and I'm afraid of die.

* * *

{I don't know how long I have been here, but the hunger is getting to me. I haven't munched in anything since a week ago? Time here is getting confusing. There is nothing good here. No one to talk with, just like most of secondary school, just much worse. My intestinal juices are melting the walls of my stomach. Ambrosia-chan can fix them, but it doesn't stop the melting and the pain that come with it. It is not your fault Ambrosia-chan. I feel an itch in my left arm, the problem is, that I don't have a left arm. It is maddening. Ambrosia-chan presence helps me forget it for a moment so I'll be fine along she is with me. The facts stated above also keep me awake, I haven't sleep since five days ago? Ambrosia-chan can stop the physical effects of sleep deprivation, but not the mental effects. I fear I might become insane. Don't tell Ambrosia-chan, she may feel bad for me. Also, I feel like I'm becoming addicted to the ambrosia, I don't think is healthy for my mind. But keep quiet, Ambrosia-chan might hear us. Sometimes I feel like she can even hear my thoughts.}

* * *

I really appreciate Ambrosia-chan help, she is not like those useless, Rockagawa, Rockyama or Rockshtar. They just stand there and look me with lifeless eyes while I suffer here.

Ambrosia-chan looks so like Kaori, but her smile is just more crystalline? Do I have maybe a nurse fetish? They are both healers so I might have.

* * *

{I don't want to become crazy, I don't know what I might do. Even with Ambrosia-chan here, I feel like slowly my sanity is deteriorating.}

* * *

Run away, Ambrosia-chan, I can't guarantee your security any longer, for your own good please run away from me. Rockgashi may protect you, go with her.

What, you are going to stay with me forever, no matter what I may become?

Tears fall from my eyes, after hear Ambrosia-chan sincere words.

* * *

{The rock people is so mean, they think they are better than me}

* * *

{Even, though my speciality are rocks and minerals, I don't seem able to eat these rocks to absorb their nutrients and minerals, even though they look like food, it does taste to rock}

Hunger has clouded my judgment, it is wrong for a guy to pick up and eat rocks in a dungeon? Apparently yes, because after my long endeavor my only reward is the pain I feel in my teeth.

Ambrosia-chan, heal... Arigatou, Ambrosia-chan.

* * *

{How long since I last saw the sun? It is this a punishment for something I did, did I offend a deity in this or a past life? did I killed a saint? did being an herbivore male with no ambition become hard to watch? is this my fault for wish Amanogawa and his group to be summoned to another world? It was a joke, I didn't talked seriously, just forgive me already God, I think it was enough. Eh, God, what do you say?... Well... fuck you too.}

I can only rant toward the unjust Heaven and the unjust life.

{This is hell, now I finally understand, I must have done something wrong and deserving of this. Did I lived my life wrong all this time? It was helping others not the right thing to do? Should I have fought back again those that wronged me? If I have been wrong all this time... Are those that wronged me in the right?... I swear that if you free me I'll fix whatever I did wrong.}

* * *

Something... new was making its nest in my heart and mind, it sounds dangerous but it can't be worse that my actual situation.

* * *

{I can't stand this anymore I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this... I hate this.}

* * *

No, is not like I don't like you Ambrosia-chan, but, I'm feeling like this relationship is too one sided. It is not you, it is me.

Fine, whatever we are done Ambrosia-chan, our relationship is only causing me pain and unnecessary suffering, and I admit that is hard for me to understand your feelings, our thing is over. Sayonara.

* * *

{Fuck, Hiyama and his group, fuck, Amanogawa and his group, fuck the rest of those bastards called classmates, fuck Ishtar and the Holy Church, fuck the king and his kingdom, fuck the devils and their war, fuck Ehit and this world... fuck ... fuck... this shithole.}

* * *

I had enough with their non helping attitude. Rockagawa, Rockgashi, Rockyama, Rockshtar, Aistone-sensei. All they do is look at me and laugh at me, because it is so funny, isn't it? I'M JUST A JOKE, ACOWARD USELESS. SO WEAK.

WEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAKWEAK

* * *

I felt the last remaining of my sanity crumbling.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I hit Rockagawa with all my strength, something broke. It wasn't the rock. I kept hitting till my hands bleed and all the bones there were broken.

Rockagawa was intact.

"Bastard! BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE TO LOOK DOWN AT ME!"

With all the hate I could muster I hit once more with my broken hand. Rockagawa cracked and then crumbled into pieces.

"AhahahahhahahaHaHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajAJAJAJAHaahahahaAHahaJajA..."

It was the most satisfying thing I ever did. It was cathartic, it felt even better than masturbation.

I feel like someone new all of sudden (insane), like I had just an epiphany (madness) and have been blind all my life before, looking my past actions I feel like such a fool. What I am doing here? I should be out there eating something (someone), not painting in the walls like a caveman, is time for me to fulfill my stomach and fix my relationship with Ambrosia-chan.

But first I'll destroy everyone of these rock people.

* * *

I am looking for food. In this case food means wolves. I know, wolves are not what any person on their right mind would want to eat.

But, beggars can't choose. Also, I am apparently insane. How do I know? Ambrosia-chan was kind enough to tell me without hurting my feelings. Anyway, there is nothing I can do about my madness. I am better this way, I feel like I can do anything if I try enough. I don't feel the fear that constrained me for so long.

In this floor, the Claw Bear is the king, then are the Kicking Rabbits and Spark Wolves. A rabbit alone, can kill a pack of wolves, but in enough numbers, the wolves can kill a rabbit. Oh, and then is me, the most absolute weakest being in the floor. I am at the bottom of the food chain. I have no eaten anything since I fell down here, no, I haven't eaten anything since I left the Inn I think?

In any case I'm too hungry to care, I am going to eat the next weakest creature after me. Wolf.

Still, I know I can't fight a wolf, much less a pack. I became insane not stupid. There is a name for what I am planning on doing. It is called scavenge.

I am looking for a fight between wolves and rabbit.

I'm moving behind the walls, looking for pray through [Mineral Sense].

I have looking for hours and I am getting bored. I might do something drastic if nothing happens here quickly.

Luckily, I found something. Eleven reactions three meters ahead of me.

I made a oval shaped hole at the height of my eyes to see for myself still safe behind the wall.

A pack of ten wolves fighting a rabbit.

This seems like one of those rare occasions the rabbit might lose. I start preparing my trap while observing, though due to the enormous disparity between our stats I can only see blurs and the aftereffects of their attacks. For convenience sake I'll call the wolves with numbers.

Wolves from one to five attacked the rabit, while six to ten stayed behind charging energy for their attacks. Rabbit moved like a breakdancer, sending four of the wolves flying in opposite directions and upper kicking the fifth, snapping its head. Sparks appeared when the rabbit broke five's neck.

Seven shot lightning from its mouth. The rabbit jumped high and evaded, another shot, the rabbit vanished in the air and appeared over the head of six the which exploded in a shower of gore and sparks.

Three beams of lightning were shot within a fraction of second. Two from the front and one for behind.

Rabbit evaded two but tanked the last. It hurted it slightly. The wolves didn't lost time and jumped to capitalize. The claws of four cut the rabbit–it was an after image! Rabbit was suddenly above four and kicked downward. Sparks shined briefly and four crashed in the ground lifeless.

Then rabbit back flipped in the air and shot itself like a meteor turning eight into a horrible made pizza with too much tomato juice. The ground broke, shrapnel went flying to all parts and dust blocked the sight.

Damm, it got into my eyes, it hurts. Ambrosia-chan isn't with me, she stayed in home like a loyal housewife while I came here, still she gave some of her tears that can heal.

I wasn't going to use them unless necessary though.

Even with [Mineral Sense] I had troubles telling what was happening.

There were six wolves left and a rabbit. Suddenly four of the wolfes disappeared from my senses. Next a four bodies went flying in the hallway.

It was so fast. The rabbit was done playing.

The two remaining wolves readied themselves.

The rabbit was above one of them and kicked. The wolf was buried in the ground. Sparks shined for a moment and the next, rabbit stopped moving.

Paralysis, caused by the [Static Field] that the Shock Wolves have around. Each time you hit them there is a chance of get paralyzed from it.

The last wolf charged its strongest lightning and shot it over the not moving foe.

A slightly charred corpse fell limp to the ground.

That was the signal to act, so engrossed with its victory, the wolf didn't noticed when the ground in two meters around him crumbled and led him down to a pit of thorns made of rock the sharpest I can make it.

He is never going to come back.

'All the food is mine.'

Now, menu to take home, I rarely eat outside and won't start now. Not when predators hide behind each corner or wall.

I took all into my network of tunnels and walk to my place.

* * *

Home sweat home.

I discharged the dead bodies from my improvised transport and prepare for eat.

I am ready to eat the wolf with the neck snapped. That's simple.

The me of before would never consider to eat crude meat, much less wolf's.

But, I don't care. He lived his life and is now dead, it is time for me to take the stage, and I can't do it with the stomach empty.

I lust for wolf meat. Crude wolf meat. I guess I can cook it using the [Ember] spell, but it would take time, patience and willpower.

Once dead, monsters are less sturdy than when alive so I cut from its belly all the way till above the ribcage, spilling the shaken organs, but mostly blood.

The food is served.

Wolf meat, heart, stomach, entrails and blood.

Itadakimasu

I still have manners left.

I buried my face in the wolf open body and took a bit.

It taste to shit, I repeat it taste to shit. Don't ask me how I know but it tastes to shit.

Yet, for me right now, shit was the more delicious thing in the world. I keep eati–devouring the wolf.

I drank its blood and Ambrosia-chan accompanied me.

I felt satisfied for the first time in... who cares.

Then came the pain, the fucking pain

Pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain pain.

Fucking pain.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I feel like the bones of my legs and my arm were turning into jelly.

Ambrosia-chan healed me. The pain disiped and my bones fixed.

Pain came again, my skin was eroding together with my bones.

Ambrosia-chan fixed me again, and the pain came back a second after.

Erosion, pain, heal, pain, erosion. I keep repeating this cicle of extreme agony several times over. I'm sure that give birth is less painful than this , and if someone say otherwise I call bullshit.

I bash my head against the floor expecting, I don't know what I am expecting by doing this, maybe loss consciousness?

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

* * *

 _[...] stirred._

* * *

The painful process lasted like ten entire minutes. For me it felt like a fucking year.

'I am an idiot, monsters are not supposed to be eaten'

Something was different. I feel like, I don't know, stronger? Also, it seems like the extreme agony made me less insane.

My reflection in the divinity stone has white hair, and red eyes, some muscles that weren't there before, even a six-pack. I have pectorals without having visited the gym even once. I even think I grew several centimeters.

The only downside is that the red tatoo things the monsters in this place have are now in my body, but they almost look cool in me.

I flex my muscles, eh, nothing bad.

I suddenly remembered something.

I took the status plate I forgot till now because of its uselessness in my situation.

When my mana got into the plate, the sky blue color turned into intense crimson.

Uh, now even the color of my magic power is that of monsters.

I have read enough manga to suspect what is happening.

In any case, it doesn't hurt to check out.

* * *

 **Nagumo Hajime**

 **Race: ?**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Synergist**

 **Rank: D**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 1020**

 **MP: 675**

 **Speed: 105**

 **Physical Strength: 118**

 **Physical Resistance: 87**

 **Magical Strength: 63**

 **Magical Resistance: 95**

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **-Enhanced Senses**

 **-Static Field**

 **-Electric Resistance**

 **-Tough Skin**

 **Class Skill**

 **-Mineral Shaping**

 **-Mineral Sense**

 **-Mineral Break**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-Pain Tolerance**

 **-? ? ?**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

 _What!?_


	11. Learning to crawl, learning to run

**It have been two busy weeks, I had little time to write, that and I couldn't find the way to accommodate all details I wanted. The solution I came with? Time skip.**

 **The fights in several floors will be posted in the Omakes section. That's why this chapter feels short, I butchered it.**

 **Now to the story.**

 **I don't own Arifureta**.

* * *

 _What!?_

I can only stand still, astonished at the unexpected values and skills showed in my Status Plate. The numbers are almost fivefold what used to be. And several skills I didn't had before and doubt can be acquired by normal means.

I checked again, something is bothering me.

 **Race: Human?**

 _Umm... I swear it was different just a moment ago, or why the question mark? I am not human any longer?_

 **Rank: D**

 _Level was replaced with rank, does this mean I have no level cap any more?_

Something is going on, but there isn't much I can do right now, so I'll let it be. Instead I'll focus on my new skills instead. Most of them are passive and very explicit.

[Enhanced Senses]

I am just noticing now, but I can see better than before, it isn't that my sight was bad, but like if the real world is suddenly displayed in HD.

 _Sniff... Sniff_

"Ughhh"

Unfortunately my sense of smell is stronger now too, the smell of this place is terrible, I smell terrible, I can't stand myself like this, is a miracle I wasn't found earlier.

 _I'll take a bath in that river._

Maybe I have better audition, too, but I have no way of test it right now in this secluded room.

 _To find out later_

[Static Field]

There is a passive field around me that react to hits and have a chance to cause [Shock] and stun those close. I can gather all the electricity in a point to deliver a high voltage attack.

[Electric Resistance]

Right now I get 5% less damage from electric attacks and 10% less prone to get [Shock]. It isn't so good of a discount right now but I have the possibility of increase it.

[Tough Skin]

Makes harder for sharp weapons to cut and piercing weapons to go through. Won't stop monsters for mauling me though.

[Mineral Break]

With this I am Gildarts, only to metals, rocks and crystals.

[Pain Tolerance]

It reduces the amount of pain that I feel by a lot, 75% really high.

[? ? ?]

I don't know what is this.

This development is beyond anything I expected. But does this mean that I am going to obtain skills from devoured monsters? It is going to be equally painful each time?

 _Just a way to find out_.

I pick up the charred remains of the rabbit in my hand. The attack of that wolf burned the exterior but the insides must still a bit crude.

In my less sane and starved incarnation of just a minutes ago I ate the shit taste wolf. I don't feel like repeating that but, this is rabbit, not wolf, so it might taste better.

 _Even if not, it can't taste worse than shit_.

I take a bit. I taste it. I stop. I turn green. I want to throw up.

Did I just said shit couldn't taste worse? I was wrong. It seems like [Enhanced Senses] has upgraded my sense of taste as well. Now this shit is five times as disgusting as before. I want it out of my mouth. But I use my force of will to swallow it and not throw up.

 _DO it, for SCIENCE_.

After a few seconds, I feel a minor pain, like a hit in the gut, but that's all, the worst part was the taste.

 _Do I have to repeat this every time I eat here?_

After briefly ponder over my dark future I think about what I want to do. That's right, what I wish more than anything right now is—

 _ **Revenge**_

—to make that fucking bear pay for look down on me... and for eat my arm too.

* * *

"120... 121... 122..."

I am training. I am doing push-ups. Back in Earth I could make like a dozen before my arms wouldn't move. I hated P. E.

"125... 126..."

In the two weeks before getting here I managed to do till twenty five, more than twice my old record. I wouldn't call myself and athlete though.

"128..."

Right now? Right now I have done more than hundred and still don't feel tired at all. Did mention I have just an arm? Because I am doing push-ups with just an arm.

I decided to train my new skills and test my parameters.

I can run faster, punch harder and endure more than never before. About magic, I still suck at it, but I should be more resistant.

From the shitty rabbit I got three skills.

[Supersonic Step] and [Air Dance]

These two skills are very alike to that of Bleach characters. I mean Shumpo and walk on air.

[Strong Lengs]

I can kick like a pro... not really, I don't know how to fight properly. I only have super strength focused in the legs. So I can run faster, jump higher and kick harder. I am not nothing like a certain pirate cook.

But, I know I am weaker than the bear still. That's the only reason I haven't run to kill and devour it. Also I feel unbalanced. The lack of arm makes some movements pretty awkward. That's why I do push-ups, sit-ups, squats... etc.

Yet still think the bear can kill me with little trouble if we fight. I need something beyond my now measly skills, to gain an edge in battle

* * *

Looking for ways of optimize my chances of success I collected anything that looked remotely useful or interesting and experimented. At some point I got the skill [Mineral Appraisal]

It is a somewhat useful skill that gives me the name of any 'mineral' at a glance and a short description too. If I want more technical information I need to touch the object in question with my hand.

Now this floor has three remarkable fantasy minerals.

Glowstone (green) : a mineral that passively absorb a negligible amount of mana then releases it in form of a faint (green) light. If by external factors it receives more mana it glows stronger. If overloaded it breaks apart and release the excess in a blinding flash of light.

I confirmed the description by myself. With my enhanced sight, my retinas burned and I needed ambrosia to fix my eyes. The painful experience inspired me to make flasbangs, because is no fair to hoard this pain all to myself, I want to share it with others.

Blastrock : a very volatile ore. When exposed to fire it explode and burst into flames. The force and size of the explosion depends on the amount of it.

After read this, and with the success of my flasbangs I made grenades. Because the explosion is instantly when I spark it, I put short fuses to have time enough to launch them to my enemies. Sadly I can't make the grenades stronger than regular hand grenades, I don't want to blow the ceiling in my head. Also, the grenades tend to turn food into coal or ashes so I don't use them when I look for prays to eat.

Taur : a black and hard rock. Is the material from what is made this floor. Is very hard, specially resistant to kinetic impacts and extreme heat. By contrast it doesn't fare well against the cold.

Synergist are considered glorified blacksmiths, because we can make weapons of raw material avoiding most of the process by just earth and metalbending.

Although technically I can make _unlimited blade works_ out of the floor and the walls, it isn't practical. Just to begin, making an ordinary sword takes like fifteen seconds, though I can make more than one at the same time, I don't have convenient telekinesis, so try to spam weapons a la Emiya is out from the start. I can at best hold one weapon, maybe two?

This is why Synergist is a production class and not a combat class. While we can make weapons to supply armies with enough materials and time, in a real fight, our skills are too slow or lack range. I still think that pitfalls are a doable endeavor, but earth mages can do it better than us.

In any case, a sword isn't going to help me here, no in its place I'll make a weapon never seen before in this world, as far I know.

* * *

Test #1 a total failure.

* * *

Test #28 a not so total failure.

* * *

Test #54 the barrel exploded, less blastrock is needed.

* * *

Test #267 an improvement has been made.

* * *

Test #473 the bullet broke midflight.

* * *

Test #734 I can't stuff more than six in the barrel.

* * *

Test #1024 It is almost done, maybe some minors improvements.

* * *

Test #1367 Finally, it is done, it is alive and should be able to kill most things down here.

* * *

I can't believe I spent more than a hundred hours doing this without eat or sleep.

How do I know it has been more than four days? I made a sandclock that run out each hour, then I turn it and left a mark in the wall. It took me a lot of patience to make it accurate enough, but I think it was worth it.

Compared to the first time I felt starved and sleep deprived I don't feel so bad.

Still, I should go hunting, I am hungry, and I forgot to stockpile meat before investing myself in this project.

Yes, it is a gun, after the flasbangs and the grenades it is obvious I am a cut above Tortus primitive people. Guns replaced the swords in Earth because of their convenience and lethality.

Although I am not a gun freaky like some guys, I know the basics of modern weaponry. Enough to make a form an work from there.

The gun is made of taur, the bullets too, instead of gunpowder I used blastrock.

In my hand is a revolver with a barrel holding six bullets, its name shall be Donner. It not only shot a little above the speed of sound normally, it also becomes more deadly and faster when I concentrate my sparks in it. Electrically accelerated bullets trice times the speed of sound. It is stronger than an anti-tank rifle.

I want for my bullets to become true railguns but I don't have the power output of certain #3 level 5 esper. Not yet at least.

I'll go hunting.

* * *

Well, today's lesson is that shooting moving targets is harder than shot at a wall.

While my bullets are faster than both wolves and rabbits is of no use if they aren't there when I pull the trigger. I need obviously more practice.

My body aches a little, rabbits are still to much for me in a direct fight. Unfortunately for them, I play dirty. A flashbang in the face and a bullet while it cried in pain, no doubt by its eyes burning.

While, powerful I only have six shots, I can't recharge in mid of a battle, not with just and arm and no telekinesis. That's means I have to be careful with the usage of Donner, charge it after each battle and kill manually what I can.

 _I need a method of fast recharge_.

The other thing I learned today was that using my non-synergistic skills makes me feel _hungry_. And if I am already _hungry_ it made me feel _**starved**_ and less _rational_. I killed the last wolf of the day with a mana reinforced _bite_ in the neck, then I... I'll return to my base, for now.

* * *

At this point I can fight even with a pack of wolves without Donner, with just kicks with little trouble. With Donner the fight ends very quickly. I'll keep practicing with the kicks, even without being a martial artist I can say I waste movements in each attack. I want to fight with maximum efficiency.

I know I am not ready for this but I can't wait any longer. I need to kill the bear or I won't be able to move on.

I have just eaten two wolves and I am well fed. And I can always take a snack by the way.

Just before look for him I'll check my inventory.

-Donner and six bullets.

-Four flasbangs in my belt pocket.

-Four grenades also in my belt pocket.

-Three vials of ambrosia in my chest pocket.

-Two pills of ambrosia hidden in my teeth.

The last idea I took it from the germans, the same goes for Dooner name. Also the improvised belt is electric resistant, I made it from wolf fur.

Although I have killed lots of wolves and a few rabbits with kicks the only thing in my repertoire able to hurt the bear are the accelerated bullets and maybe the grenades, also I don't think that I want to get personal to the Claw Bear.

Let the **hunt** begin.

* * *

I move at full speed, killing everything in my way. Another pack of wolves dead, I eat some of them to calm my _hungry_.

I have been looking for the bear for the last four hours and I am getting annoyed. Only rabbits and wolves throwing themselves at me. Because of them I have lost a regular grenade and two flashbangs.

* * *

I am bored, I'll keep looking tomorrow.

By the way, I have been mapping the labyrinth so I know the way back.

Moving now at normal pace and admiring the surroundings I almost feel nostalgic like a place I have been before, though everything looks almost the same in here.

Turning the corner I see the Claw Bear.

 _Of course, after hours of looking for it I find it when I no longer want._

The bear is about to kill, a rabbit, a normal occurrence here.

 _This place , it isn't here where I lost my arm?_

It might just be my imagination but I can't rule out the possibility.

 _Honestly, this is so cliché._

A fight to death in the place where we first met.

 _Then again I love cliches_.

The fight, if can be called that, was over already, the bear giving the rabbit the first bite.

It is the perfect opportunity to shoot it with Dooner and kill the bear before it can notice my presence.

While tasting its food I aim and...

"Hey, did my arm tasted better than that shit?"

... make my presence known.

The bear stopped its meal and turned around, its glare fixed on me. Different from before, this time its eyes contain a hint of wariness.

 _Perfect._

It is irrational but I don't want this to end too quickly I want the bear to recognize me, to look at me and see not as food but an enemy.

We both look each other in the eyes.

"Did yo miss me?"

With these words the battle start. I focus [Static Field] on my hand and pull the trigger.

The bullet flied faster than I could see, hitting air, the bear long gone from its position. I took a [Supersonic Step] back on instinct, barely avoiding the physical sharp claws, but not the tip of the wind ones. Three gashes appear in my chest and blood sprayed.

"Ahh"

 _Dammit, it is too fast_.

I bite the ambrosia pill, pain fades and my wounds close. I jump high in the air where the bear can't reach and stay there with [Air Dance] then shoot it again.

The bear having clearly better instincts than me avoided preemptively. Then it launched several blades of wind in my direction. I flickered and evaded–the walls behind me didn't–then threw Donner a bit in the air and threw two grenades after ignite them.

The bear again in instinct alone retreacted several meters with a burst of wind, getting out from the range of the explosion.

I was expecting that, having caught Dooner already. I shoot, my vision obscured by the smoke, the bear too.

It was a miss, though it was close, the bear had a bit of flesh burned by the heat of the bullet that passed so close to it.

Enraged, the bear started throwing wind blades by the dozens with each swipe.

 _Shit, I didn't knew it could do that._

Then again I came here knowing shit about it. I guess throwing so many attacks isn't cheap, but monsters have lot of mana.

I moved quickly from a point to another in quick succession, avoiding the very lethal wind blades barely–several minor cuts appeared in my body–and the falling debris from the ceiling.

 _I am getting hungry_.

Becoming tired of this waltz, I decided to change the tune of the dance and I left go Donner from my hand, then I flickered back to the ground, aligned at forty meters of the bear, one of my two remaining flashbangs on my hand. Closing my eyes instead of threw it like usual, I did it explode while still in my hand, filling the space with light.

"Grrrr"

In my now empty hand Donner appeared, not giving it time to react I shot the fourth bullet in a straight line with my closed eyes.

"Gwwhh"

A pained growl this time was heard, but I could have missed again.

When I opened my eyes the bear was in the floor eyes red, its left paw some meters away and a stump where used to be a limb.

 _Well... this is quite ironic._

A dejavu, of the day I came to this shithole. The difference being our reversed positions and the lack of blood. The heat of my lacking railgun still enough to burn and close the wound.

 _Oh how the mighty have fallen_.

This was the perfect opportunity to kill the bear, in his current state, was disoriented by the limb loss and unbalanced, just like me a days ago.

However.

 _This can be much better still._

With [Supersonic Step] in a fraction of second I am holding the limb of the bear, a smug and feral smile in my face.

"Pay attention"

Saying that while looking the bear in the eyes, I bite the arm, then began chewing on it.

 _It tastes like shit as usual, but the flavor of revenge makes this a bit more tolerable_.

This may seem petty, but it is really important for me.

The eyes of the bear now contain a bit of fear, fear of dead, fear of me. I am filled with an unknown emotion, a certain glee.

"How does it feel, to know you are abo..."

I couldn't finish my gloating because pain invaded my body.

Although not as intense as the first time I ate monster meat this was worse than a punch in the gut, painful enough to make me drop the half-eaten limb and drop to my knees. I moved my hand to my breast pocket and drew one of my ambrosia vials.

Of course the forgotten bear didn't missed an opportunity like this and was on me on an instant, its restant claw aiming for my head.

"Shit"

I moved back with [Supersonic Step], but my left leg lost a bit of sustance, four bits to be exacts. The smell of blood filled the air.

"Ahh"

Losing balance in mid air I dropped the vial of ambrosia. I felt **rage** , at my own stupidity. But more than that, I felt a intense _need_ of win this.

 _I am not going to lose._

Suddenly, a sensation I didn't feel since the battle of the bridge.

Reality advanced in slow motion. I could see the bear about to move its remaining paw with the intention of unleash wind blades. If this were the me of just a seconds ago it would be over, but in my adrenaline driven state, I quickly bite the last hidden pill on my mouth, while at the same time taking Donner from the holster, in my right leg.

I shoot the fifth bullet, before it could attack. This time, my eyes briefly tracked it before it went through the bear, leaving a enormous hole on its midsection.

"Guawwww..."

With the bear literally in its last paw I moved in front of it and put Donner in its head.

We shared a last glare contest. The bear eyes never let mine.

"Sayonara"

I pulled the trigger.

The bear head exploded, with my last bullet.

I stood there for a pair of seconds. Nothing, I thought that killing the bear would make me feel good, and it did, for about a fraction of second then it passed. Now I just feel...

 _Empty_

Revenge was my reason to keep forward, now that the bear is dead, what do I have? Is there a something left for Hajime Nagumo to do?

The image of the people that raised me blinked in my brain.

 _That's right I have two caring parents, how could I forget them._

 _"I love you..."_

The image of Kaori Shirasaki came to mind.

 _How could I forget about the girl that never hid her feelings about me._

Memories of our time together played on my mind. The most recent memory made pause.

 _"Listen well Kaori... This is not the end. Wathevee happens next I'll promise you that I will live."_

"I made a promise didn't I?"

 _"Not matter the distance and not matter the time it takes, we'll met again, of that you can be sure because I love you..."_

"In that case I must do best to keep my word because—"

A reason to move forward, determination filling my veins.

"—nothing shall stop me from claim what is mine"

 _Wait for me, Kaori here **I** come._

* * *

After some hours of sleep I feel as new.

Having time to analyze my last fight I berated myself for my blunder. I could have ended the fight after I blewthe limb off, or before the start itself, but instead I chose to gloat and do something stupid in the middle of a fight.

Only idiots gloat in the middle of fights and I almost died for it. This isn't me, when did I turned into a stereotypical cartoon villain.

New rule, just kill the target, if the opportunity is good take it, don't waste it. I don't want to become like Voldemort who lose to school childrens due to PIS. Or OIS in my case.

I checked my stats after this whole ordeal.

* * *

 **Nagumo Hajime**

 **Race: Hum n** **?**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Synergist**

 **Rank: D**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 8300**

 **MP: 4360**

 **Speed: 276**

 **Physical Strength: 244**

 **Physical Resistance: 213**

 **Magical Strength: 148**

 **Magical Resistance: 196**

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **-Enhanced Senses**

 **-Static Field**

 **-Air Dance**

 **-Supersonic Step**

 **-Strong Legs**

 **-Wind Cutter**

 **-Electric Resistance**

 **-Tough Skin**

 **Class Skill**

 **-Mineral Shaping**

 **-Mineral Sense**

 **-Mineral Break**

 **-Mineral Appraisal**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-Pain Tolerance**

 **-? ? ?**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

 _What the HELL is hum n_ _supposed to mean!?_

My status plate is broken and glitching. I'll get a new one later. My new goals are in order.

 **-Leave the shithole (part 1)**

I have to complete the Dungeon. There must be a exit and the end and a prize that must be worth it, becsuse if not I am going to...

 **-Look for Kaori (main)**

Depending of where the exit is I have just to go to Heiligh Kingdom or Hourad. Whatever ie closer.

 **-Leave this shithole (part 2)**

This is the most complicated part. I want to return home with Kaori but I have not real way of do it myself. Ishtar said that if we can defeat the devils Ehit might return us home. I guess that if I can make greandes and guns, it won't be rare if I can learn to make nukes. I can nuke the the devils out of existence and then we return home. If not I would need to look for someone able to cross dimensions.

The worst case scenario is to ask help from Zelretch.

 **-Kill Ehit (optional)**

If he doesn't return us to Earth for good then he is no necessary and must die. He is already on my shit list for abduct us. I will look for ways to kill gods.

Goals in order I am ready to leave this floor and go to the next. Before me is a stairway wrapped in total darkness. Without fear to the unknown I step forward.

* * *

 **Two months later.**

* * *

 **Floor Fifty**

I kicked the head of the oger-looking monster, it exploded. The monster is dead.

"What a boring floor, this monsters are pathetic"

The monsters in this floor feel like weaklings to me, it was the same in the last ten floors. I am sure I have killed more than a hundred of them already and I have been just twenty minutes here.

It feels great to be so above the opposition, but if they can't fight back even a little it becomes boring. A part of me–a big part– want a challenge, like in the first twenty floors of the Abyss. Nowadays most enemies are too slow or too fragile, the only thing they have are usually numbers. The only enemy that gives me trouble are the boss monsters.

"I better find the exist soon"

If from now on the challenge is nonexistent then that means that I can reach the floor hundred in less than month.

* * *

[Mineral Sense]

In the middle of my exploration I felt something weird, a part of the wall is different from the rest, and behind it is some kind of door.

 _Is this a secret level or something?_

If so there must be a boss and a reward worth the fight, if nothing else the boss corpse and the fight might be reward enough.

With [Mineral Shape] the fake wall melted to reveal a double door with several engraves. When I got close I felt my instinct react to it, I suddenly knew that if I open this door there is no turning back.

 _Should I open this door?_

This is one of the most important decisions I would make my entire life. I should have considered about the consequences of my actions, yet...

"What a stupid question"

...my hand was already touching the door.

[Mineral Break]

* * *

That is, next chapter Yue appears, of course there is a twist,, like in all here.

* * *

 **Nagumo Hajime**

 **Race: H** **m n** **?**

 **Age: 17**

 **Class: Synergist**

 **Rank: B**

 **Stats**

 **HP: 24000**

 **MP: 16000**

 **Speed: 1456**

 **Physical Strength: 1092**

 **Physical Resistance: 1173**

 **Magical Strength: 843**

 **Magical Resistance: 1022**

 **Skills**

 **Body Skills**

 **-Enhanced Senses**

 **-Static Field**

 **-Air Dance**

 **-Supersonic Step**

 **-Strong Legs**

 **-Wind Cutter**

 **-Wind Shroud**

 **-Night Vision**

 **-Far Sight**

 **-Thermal Vision**

 **-Sense Presence**

 **-Sense Magic**

 **-Hide Presence**

 **-Underwater Breathing**

 **-Electric Resistance**

 **-Fire Resistance**

 **-Poison Immunity**

 **-Petrification Resistance**

 **-Tough Skin**

 **-Steel Bones**

 **Class Skill**

 **-Mineral Shaping**

 **-Mineral Sense**

 **-Mineral Break**

 **-Mineral Appraisal**

 **-Mineral Separation**

 **-Mineral Fusion**

 **Soul Skills**

 **-Pain Immunity**

 **-Wild Instinct**

 **-? ? ?**

 **-Language Comprehension**

* * *

 **The missing parts like what did Hajime fought in the 48 floors we haven't seen shall be posted tomorrow.**


End file.
